PUPPY LOVE
by NANNDY
Summary: El romance de un empresario y un joven estudiante
1. Puppy Love

**PUPPY LOVE**

No pensé que un hombre de mi edad -aunque estoy de muy buena forma no puedo olvidar que ya he cumplido los 37- y experiencia pudiese encontrarse en esta situación, siempre fui alguien frío y mesurado en mi vida personal, tanto que cuando supe que nunca mujer u hombre llenaría mis expectativas no dudé ante la posible falta de herederos. En el ámbito de los negocios soy conocido como un demonio, no respeto viudas ni huérfanos como lo han escrito muchas veces en la prensa, y heme aquí hecho un mar de nervios esperando a que ese rubio que me tiene loco desde hace casi 3 años aparezca luego de faltar a mi cumpleaños el día anterior, solo quiero que llegue a mi oficina en Kaiba Corp como me lo ha anunciado, para no se que tan importante asunto.

- Señor Kaiba, el joven Wheeler ha llegado -escucho la voz de mi secretaria y antes de responder expulso el aire que no sabía había retenido en los pulmones.

- Hazlo pasar -miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que esta vez ha sido realmente puntual, cosa no muy común en el.

- Buenos días señor Kaiba -dice saludando desde la puerta y cerrándola tras el, se ve algo serio y si no lo conociese bien diría que hasta nervioso- primero deseo hablemos de negocios.

- Veo que esto te tenía al pendiente, tanto que faltaste a tus clases, toma asiento -le indico la silla frente a mi- si es sobre el asunto del dinero, pues te informo que ya fue depositado en tu cuenta, así que ya no tendrás que preocuparte.

- ¿Así que soy millonario como lo prometiste? -sus ojos se iluminan al saber que sus problemas monetarios ya están resueltos- me gusta que cumplas tus promesas Kaiba, bueno si eso está solucionado pues porque no celebramos.

- ¿Y qué tipo de celebración tienes planeada cachorro? -su rostro inocente es toda una tentación.

Me alejo un poco de mi escritorio para dejarle espacio y que pueda sentarse en mis piernas como acostumbra hacer, el solo me sonríe pero en vez de complacerme se sienta en la orilla del escritorio y comienza a quitarse lentamente la chaqueta de su uniforme para luego lanzarla lejos, se inclina hacia mi y hace lo mismo con mi traje, así comienza el juego de desnudarse y desnudarme ante mi asombro, cuando solo quedamos en pantalones me toma la mano para ponerla sobre su ya marcada erección.

- Seto… ¿recuerdas nuestra primera vez? -como pregunta eso, si ese recuerdo jamás podría sacarlo de mi mente, si yo el gran Seto Kaiba, había caído rendido a los pies de un chiquillo de solo 15 años, permanece sentado en mi escritorio sonriendo inocentemente, no sabe como me calienta, además comienza a rozar con su pie descalzo mi entrepierna ayudando a endurecerme mas de lo que con solo verlo me provoca.

- ¡Nee Seto! -dice en su tono infantil- quiero que termines de desnudarte para mi.

- Hoy estás mas travieso de lo normal cachorro -ni siquiera necesito que repita su petición, rápidamente me deshago de la ropa que me quedaba y me acerco a Joey, lo abrazo y comienzo a besarlo en su cuello algo que le encanta- ¿te gusta lo que vez cachorro?

- Siempre me ha gustado -dice bajando su mano hasta mi miembro y tocándome para despertarme mientras que con su mano libre trata de deshacerse de su pantalón- hoy quiero que me hagas gritar como la primera vez.

Sé a lo que se refiere así que lo ayudo con su ropa y cuando está desnudo tiro todo lo que está sobre mi escritorio, sin importa si algo se rompe, solo deseo recostar a mi cachorro y así comenzar a besarlo desde su frente hasta la punta de sus pies dejando olvidado por el momento su miembro, besos, mordidas y lametones van dejando marcas en su cuerpo, mi cachorro solo gime cada vez mas, cuando he acabado de marcarlo regreso a su pene y sin esperar lo meto en mi boca.

- ¡AHHHH SETOOO! -gime en cuanto siente mis succiones y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello- ¡MMMMMM!…¡NEKOOOO!…¡ASI ME GUSTAAHHHH!….¡MAS RAPIDO!…..¡AHHHHH!

Aumento mis lamidas y caricias para complacer a mi cachorro que solo gime y gime mi nombre, ¿como un chiquillo con cero experiencia en materia de sexo hasta que me conoció puede calentarme con solo sentir su piel y su voz excitada en mi oído? Ahora es el quien marca el ritmo tomándome mas fuerte de mi cabello, en cualquier momento llenará mi boca con su deliciosa simiente, levanto mi mirada para ver como disfruta solo con el placer que mi boca le brinda.

- ¡SETOOO….AHHHHHH….SEEE…..UN BUEN AHHHHHH….GATITO AHHHHH! ¡BÉBELO…..AHHHHHH TODOOOOO! - aumento mis succiones y oprimo con mayor fuerza sus gónadas como si estuviese exprimiéndolo para así lograr mi cometido- ¡AHHHHH…YA NO…..AHHHHHGUANTOOOOO! ¡ME CORROOOHHHHH!

Arquea su espalda y en un fuerte espasmo llena mi boca de su semilla, subo a besarlo luego de haber tragado todo su semen, el me recibe con los brazos abiertos y nos fundimos en un beso profundo y húmedo, nuestras lenguas tratan de invadir la boca del otro, pero como siempre resulto ser el ganador, aunque como dice mi cachorro, soy un buen maestro sus años de experiencia no pueden competir los míos, solo la falta de aire rompe nuestros besos lo que me hace dedicarme a su delicioso cuello mientras nos reponemos, mis manos juguetean con sus pezones semi erectos mientras mi cachorro acaricia mi espalda o mejor dicho araña mi espalda.

- Estás algo impaciente -le digo y llevo una de mis manos a su boca para que lama mis dedos- has tu trabajo cachorrito.

Joey toma mi mano y comienza a lamer tres de mis dedos, a pesar del tiempo y que hacemos el amor casi a diario, siempre debo prepararlo, pues algo que me fascina es la estreches de su agujerito. Aunque me encanta como juega con mis dedos simulando una mamada, no puedo dejar de probar sus tetillas, así que tomo entre mis dientes uno de sus pezones y lo tiro no muy suavemente, hago lo mismo con el otro y luego bajo a lamer su ano para lubricarlo, aunque es común que utilicemos algún lubricante, como desea recordar nuestra primera vez juntos, solo lo preparo con mi saliva e introduzco uno de mis dedos que ya ha liberado, muy a su pesar, mi cachorro solo gime en mi boca y comienza a moverse como si estuviese siendo penetrado por mi miembro, introduzco los siguientes.

- ¡AHHH SETO! -gime cuando siente que he comenzado a moverlos dentro suyo- ¡DEJA DE JUGARRRRR! ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡TE DESEO A TI AMORRRR!

No le respondo solo lo acomodo y me subo también al escritorio, coloco las piernas de mi cachorro una en cada uno de mis hombros y sonrío al ver su rosadito esfínter dilatado esperando por mi, tomo su miembro con una de mis manos y con la otra me sujeto de la orilla de mi escritorio y entro de un solo golpe, mi cachorro me entierra las uñas en mis muslos, pero es algo que en vez de enfadarme me excita en demasía. Comienzo un mee y saca para nada lento acto que repito al masturbarlo, Joey ya no solo gime ha comenzado a gritar como sabe me gusta, su rostro lleno de éxtasis es el único afrodisíaco que podría desear, siempre había presumido de lograr por lo menos dos orgasmos en mis parejas de sexo antes de llegar siquiera a uno mío, pero con mi cachorro desde la primera vez, por mas que me traté de controlar, solo pude contenerme unos pocos minutos, pues el solo hecho de sentir como Joey oprimía mi miembro en su interior al llegar al clímax no fui capaz de contenerme ante tan maravillosa sensación, aunque esto no significa que en nuestros encuentros no tengamos varios orgasmos pues somos de lo mas activos, estamos casi por llegar, me detengo y salgo de mi cachorro sentándome en la silla presidencial.

- ¿Qué….ocurre…Setooo? -dice algo enfadado y con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Ven aquí….! -le indico mis piernas- quiero llenarte por completo- mi cachorro obedece y besándome se sienta en mis piernas, lo tomo por la cintura y el ubica en la entrada de su ano la punta de mi pene- Ya sabes que hacer -¿dios como puede ser tan delicioso su interior?, se deja caer de un solo golpe.

- ¡AHHHHH…..SETOOOO! -muerde mi hombro y me abraza fuertemente aprisionando su pene entre nuestros abdómenes.

- ¡Muévete….ahhhhhh…..vamos perritaaaaa! -sé que le encanta y me encanta llamarlo de esta forma- ¡HAZLO…..AHHHHH…..MUEVETE PARA TU AMO AHHHHH!

Mi cachorro comienza a subir y a bajar mucho mas rápido logrando que en un par de minutos estemos apunto de acabar, nos besamos y lamemos la piel que está a nuestro alcance.

- ¡AHHHH SETOOOOO! ¡YA NO AGUANTOOOOO! -su interior me aprisiona deliciosamente cuando está llegado al máximo placer.

- ¡VAMOS CACHORROOOOOO JUNTOSSSSS AHHHHHH!

Nos venimos con apenas unos segundos de diferencia, como amo llenarlo de mi esencia, marcarlo como solo de mi propiedad, ni siquiera me incomoda el sentir mi estómago pegajoso con su semen, es un regalo para mi, permanecemos abrazados y el travieso cachorro comienza a besarme todo el rostro para luego darme un beso realmente profundo, seguro como siempre Joey se quedará dormido unos minutos descansando.

- ¿Qué haces cachorro? -apenas con fuerza se pone de pie y comienza a buscar su ropa para vestirse- pensé que te quedarías todoa la tarde mientras trabajo y luego iríamos a la mansión, recuerda que el día de ayer me dejaste solo durante mi cumpleaños.

- Lo siento -dice ya casi completamente vestido aunque aún no se ha abotonado la camisa del uniforme- tuve algo muy importante que hacer -yo solo me pongo los pantalones para no estar en desventaja.

- ¿Más importante que celebrar conmigo? -el rostro de mi cachorro luce algo triste-¿qué te ocurre? ¡dímelo! Estás extraño desde hace varias semanas -me acerco a el y lo tomo de los hombros para que me mire- primero me insistes en que te ayude con la herencia de tus padres, algo que no te había importado nunca, me enteré a pesar de que lo trataste de ocultar que el próximo semestre harás exámenes libres, últimamente no estás de ánimo para hacer el amor, faltas a mi cumpleaños porque según tu tenías algo más importante que hacer ¡¿QUÉ ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE ESTAR JUNTOS? -lo remeso fuertemente para que me mire.

- ¡SUELTAME ME HACES DAÑO! -me golpea los brazos y logra que lo suelte, con su rostro apunto de las lágrimas me habla o mejor dicho me grita- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO! ¡SÉ QUE PARA TI ES UNA MALA NOTICIA PERO….PARA MI ES LA MEJOR! -estoy en shock ¿mi cachorro embarazado?- gracias por tu ayuda con el dinero, me servirá para no tener preocupaciones…..

Joseph solo habla y habla de no sé que tanto, yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en que seré padre, es verdad que jamás pensé en serlo, pero esto lo cambia todo, un pequeño mezcla de mi cachorro y mía, ¿seré acaso un buen padre? ¿y si mi hijo también piensa que soy un hombre frío?

- ¡Adiós Señor Kaiba! -dice mi cachorro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡¿HEEE? -¿cómo que adiós? ¿y por qué me llamas señor Kaiba? -¿en qué momento se puso a llorar?- ¿adonde vas? ¿acaso tienes cita con el médico?

- ¡Creo que no me has prestado ni siquiera un poco de atención! -dice enfadado y repitiendo lo que en mi inconciencia me había dicho- te repito que me iré a la casa de playa que era de mis padres, allí me quedaré hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por suerte solo tendré cinco meses -así que ahora tiene dos meses- podré salir del país sin problemas, le enviaré mi nueva dirección a tu asistente por si deseas conocer a tu hijo o hija.

- ¡En realidad eres un niño! -lo digo sin siquiera pensar en mis palabras- ¡realmente ahora es que me queda claro nuestra diferencia de edad! -quizás mis pensamientos racionales habían sido nublados por la calentura que mi cachorro siempre me ha provocado y no había tenido el valor de admitírmelo- lo único que harás desde ahora es cuidarte y cuidar a nuestro hijo, porque definitivamente nuestro primer hijo será niño, luego buscaremos tener una niña -le digo tomándolo en brazos ante su asombro y depositándolo suavemente en el sofá- ¡Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado! -lo beso con ternura en los labios y luego bajo y hago lo mismo con su aún plano estómago- ¡aunque me lo hayas dado con un día de retraso!

- ¡Te amo Seto!-dice llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad, me siento a su lado y lentamente lo recuesto sobre mi, abrazándolo y acariciando su vientre.

- ¡Espero que estos tres meses pasen pronto! -solo me mira no comprendiendo mis palabras- ¡No creo poder esperar para que seas legalmente mi esposo! ¡Te amo cachorro!


	2. Strangers in the day

**STRANGERS IN THE DAY**

Lo miro mientras duerme plácidamente en la cama que de ahora en adelante será también la suya, debe encontrarse muy cansado ya que según lo que mas pudo contar, desde que confirmó la noticia del embarazo hace un par de semanas, no ha dormido bien, preocupado por miles de cosas que rondaban su pensamiento, desde el como yo reaccionaria, pasando por si el mismo podría ser fuerte como para cuidar a un recién nacido. Le acaricio la mejilla para despertarlo pues desde que lo traje de la empresa no ha despertado y según lo poco que he podido averiguar en este corto tiempo un embarazado necesita alimentarse mínimo cada 4 horas.

- Hola -dice aún algo somnoliento- tengo hambre Seto.

- Y como no, si ya es cerca del mediodía -le digo sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y ahora también su vientre- y según dijiste no retuviste todo tu desayuno hoy.

- Las náuseas matutinas son comunes -eso leí, así que tendré que consultar al médico que es lo mas apropiado para calmarlas.

- Bueno cachorro -lo tomo en brazos como a una novia ante el sonrojo que trata de ocultar- dónde deseas que comamos, el día esta hermoso a pesar de que casi entramos al invierno.

- Mmmmm -piensa como si fuese una decisión muy difícil la que tomará- prefiero el jardín, el color de las paredes del comedor me da náuseas.

- ¿A qué te refieres amor? Siempre ha lucido igual -no lo comprendo, el y sus ideas- nadie puede marearse por un color.

- ¡PUES YO SI! -dice enfadado y tratando de que lo deje en el suelo, los ojos llorosos de mi pequeño ángel me dicen que no es un simple capricho- déjame Seto que me iré a dar un baño.

- Yo te llevo -le doy un beso en la frente para que se calme y lo dejo en la silla que hay en el cuarto de baño para preparar la tina y luego lo ayudo a quitarse el uniforme escolar, lo tomaría aquí mismo pero debo controlarme, primero deseo saber como esta de salud.

- Puedo hacerlo neko -me dice sonriendo ante mi insistencia por ayudarlo- no estoy enfermo.

- Lo sé pero ahora debo cuidarte el doble -en cuanto lo tengo desnudo lo deposito dentro de la bañera y comienzo a lavar suavemente su espalda- hoy por la tarde iremos al médico, deseo estar al tanto de cómo están mis dos amores.

- Eso me haría muy feliz -algo en su mirada me dice que la vez que asistió se debe haber sentido realmente solo- pero al salir nos comprarás un helado.

- ¿Y de qué sabor lo querrás? -le acaricio bajo el agua su vientre, como deseo que pronto sea notoria la presencia de nuestro bebé, allí finalmente podré convencerme que este maravilloso sueño es real.

- Yo lo quiero…. -se pone a pensar como si elegir el sabor fuese muy importante- de chocolate con chispas y Seth lo desea de fresas.

- ¿Seth? -solo me sonríe y no puedo mas que responderle y darle un gran beso, me ha sorprendido el nombre que eligió, si alguien hubiese dicho que estaríamos así de enamorados cuando nos conocimos lo habrían tildado de loco.

FLASH BACK

- Señor Kaiba, hoy es la visita a su antiguo colegio, ya le tengo preparado su discurso -dice mi secretaria, no solo resultó ser buena en la cama, también hace su trabajo bastante bien- lo esperan dentro de una hora, Roland ya se adelantó.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ese lugar? -tener que posponer una junta, todo para asistir a esa estúpida ceremonia- ni siquiera me interesa si ese lugar se derrumba.

- Señor le darán un reconocimiento por ser uno de los mas destacados egresados sobre todo ahora que fue nombrado el "hombre del año" -la miro con asombro ¿acaso no se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta? Se acerca a mi para darme un masaje en los hombros- está algo tenso ¿desea que lo ayude?

- Ya sabes que hacer -se arrodilla y no demora en sacar mi miembro y comienza una sesión de sexo oral, ya ni siquiera necesita de mis instrucciones, pues con tanta práctica sabe muy bien como hacer su trabajo, aunque ya no me causa el mismo placer que al principio, creo que le diré a mi asistente que necesito a alguien nuevo en el puesto, luego de unas últimas succiones y lamidas me descargo en su boca, traga todo y se me aproxima, espero que no piense que la besaré- regresa a tu puesto.

- Pero…

- ¡Lárgate! Ya me cansé de ti -no se que se imaginaba, acaso pensaba que la abrasaría y le diría lo mucho que me gusta estar con ella, idiota- llama a mi chofer, dile que partiremos ahora.

- Si… señor Kaiba -¡Jajajajaja! Parece que en cuanto salga se pondrá a llorar ¿acaso puede ser mas patética?- como usted ordene señor.

Mejor me marcho a ese odioso lugar, en cuanto salgo confirmo que la que espero pronto sea mi ex secretaria ha estado llorando, mujer estúpida, subo al ascensor y en pocos minutos estoy partiendo en mi limosina, y pensar que cuando yo estudiaba en ese lugar era solo una pequeña preparatoria pública y hoy llega hasta el "Kosen" (NA: por si no comprenden a lo que Kaiba se refiere .org/wiki/Educaci%C3%B3n_en_Jap%C3%B3nEducaci.C3.B3n_en_la_sociedad_japonesa) se ha convertido en la exclusiva "Academia San Marcos para jóvenes excepcionales", porque no dicen para hijos de millonarios, de ese montón de niños estúpidos y mimados no ha salido nadie sobresaliente, como odio a esos chiquillos, no se porque las personas tienen hijos, solo son una perdida de energía y de dinero.

- Hemos llegado señor -dice mi chofer abriéndome la puerta, estaba tan concentrado que no me percaté del paso del tiempo, en cuanto bajo veo a mi asistente y al director esperando con lo que podría ser todo el cuerpo docente.

- Señor Kaiba muchas gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación -dice haciendo una reverencia a la cual el resto se suma- si usted gusta haremos un recorrido antes de la ceremonia.

- Agradezca que los convencí de solo mostrar las construcciones que se inauguraran hoy -me susurra Roland ante mi rostro de fastidio- solo mostrarán el salón de música y el de deportes.

Caminamos en silencio mientras el hombrecito nos explica lo grandioso que es el alumnado y sobre todo alaba mis muchos logros, como odio a los lambiscones, miro al grupo que se ha hecho mas pequeño y observo algo que podría apetecerme, una rubia nada natural de muy buenas formas, aunque también hay un hombre bastante atractivo, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

- May Valentine se llama la rubia, es maestra de arte y el otro es Duke Deblin maestro de matemáticas -me dice Roland, solo asiento y hago como que presto atención al director- mañana tendrá a su nueva secretaria -lo miro interrogante- siempre ha dicho que el sexo matutino lo relaja y su rostro no está para nada relajado, así que debo suponer que ya se hartó de la pobre.

Roland podría ser visto solo como mi asistente, pero es mucho mas que eso, se podría decir que es mi único amigo, me conoce en todas mis facetas y a pesar de ello me tiene en estima. Mientras nos dirigimos al sector del gimnasio logro escuchar a lo lejos que alguien toca el violín, me quedo inmóvil para tratar de ubicar de donde viene el sonido, pero seguro es una grabación ya que si no me equivoco, y es algo que nunca hago, se trata de "Partita N°2 de Bach" una obra extremadamente difícil como para que alguien común la interprete (NA: si la quieren oír .com/watch?v=5bVRTtcWmXI ), siento un fuerte olor a perfume cerca de mí, que me es algo molesto.

- El que toca debe ser Wheeler -dice la rubia voluptuosa- le gusta practicar sin que lo interrumpan.

Sin esperar a que me digan algo, sigo el sonido y doy por fin con el dichoso salón de música, aún no puedo creer que un simple maestro se atreva a interpretar una obra tan difícil y además lo haga tan bien, entro sigilosamente para no interrumpirlo, el lugar se encuentra casi en penumbras y solo logro divisar dos siluetas una mas alta que la otra, por donde me encuentro no puedo apreciar cual de los dos es el músico, pero obviamente el pequeño debe ser algún alumno, es una lástima que la maestra voluptuosa que me sigue no sea tan considerada hacia el violinista y no solo entra haciendo bullicio, sino que enciende las luces del salón dando por terminada la maravillosa interpretación.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -dice el maestro al ver que encienden la luz.

- ¡OYE IMBESIL! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INTERRUMPIR? -me grita el mas bajo que por su uniforme me doy cuenta que mi primera impresión era la correcta, un chiquillo rubio que luce muy enfadado sosteniendo en sus brazos un violín- estábamos en medio de un ensayo.

- Deja de ladrar como un perro niño -realmente ahora que lo veo mejor, mas que un perro podría decir que luce como un cachorro enfadado al que le han quitado su juguete preferido- yo solo entré para oír mejor a tu profesor.

- ¿A quién llamas perro? -al parecer si que tiene carácter el pequeño cachorro rubio, aunque el rostro de enfado le luce realmente bien.

- Señor Wheeler ¿qué son esos gritos? no sea mal educado -dice el director que acaba de entrar, aunque su voz totalmente calmada, piensa que discutía con el maestro de música- ¿acaso no reconoce a nuestro alumno mas distinguido, el señor Kaiba?

- Señor director -le interrumpo su perorata- el que está gritando es ese chiquillo, el es el de los ladridos y no el profesor Wheeler.

- Señor Kaiba, disculpe que lo corrija -dice el maestro junto al cachorro- yo soy Tristán Taylor el maestro de música, a quien usted oyó fue al alumno del 12 grado (NA: no me gustó como sonaba decimosegundo) y nuestro genio musical residente, Joseph Wheeler.

- ¿Cómo que a ese perro rabioso fue al que escuché? -no puede ser, digo mientras me acerco a ellos, no luce como un genio y mucho menos un concertista tan dotado capaz de interpretar esa pieza tan difícil- no me gustan las bromas.

- ¿Quién te querría hacer una broma a ti ricachón idiota? -dice enfrentándome y tratando de parecer mas alto de lo que es- ¿y se supone que para este ricachón debía tocar? ¡vayan olvidándolo!

- Pero ya estaba decidido -dice el director- además los alumnos esperan su presentación señor Wheeler.

- Me largo, no estoy de ánimos para seguir oyéndolos -dice el perro tomando sus cosas- los dejo para que alaben tranquilos al ricachón este.

- ¡No seas mal educado Joey! -dice Deblin que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio- discúlpate con el señor Kaiba.

- Para ti soy Wheeler, recuérdelo señor Deblin -vaya esto se está poniendo interesante, este pequeño no se deja intimidar- nunca le he dado el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre.

- Ve a revisar la partitura, así te relajas Joey -le dice su profesor indicándole un rincón del salón y nos insta a salir del lugar- ¿te veré antes de la presentación?

- Dí mi palabra -dice mirándonos, o mejor dicho mirándome bastante enfadado- y nunca he faltado a ella, aunque hayan cambiado las condiciones.

- Así que eres un perro de palabra -le digo cuando ya nos dirigimos a la salida- nadie lo diría solo con verte.

- ¡Púdrete idiota! -dice girándose para no mirarnos y que no veamos su rostro invadido de rabia.

- ¡SEÑOR WHEELER! ¡VENGA A DISCULPARSE! -grita la rubia, como si el pequeño no pudiese oírla en un tono normal, es una verdadera lastima que esta mujer de tan buen cuerpo sea tan odiosa- ¡HAGA ALGO SEÑOR DIRECTOR ESE NIÑO….

- Podría callarse de una buena vez -ya me tiene harto con su gritería, cierro la puerta dejando a un cachorro sorprendido ante mis palabras- me está causando una jaqueca.

- Disculpe a Joey -dice Taylor acercándose para casi susurrarme- no es un buen día para el, y está algo alterado.

- ¿A qué se refiere con cambiar condiciones? -pregunta con curiosidad Roland, algo extraño en el.

- Como era el único día que el señor Kaiba podía asistir, debimos adelantar el día -responde Deblin mirándome como si yo hubiese hecho la pregunta.

- Solo por no informárselo cuando se comprometió esta enfadada la "estrellita" -dice la falsa rubia.

- No es ese el motivo de su enojo -dice Taylor mirándolos con reproche- hoy se cumplen 7 años del fallecimiento de sus padres y no podrá asistir como siempre a visitarlos.

- Tal vez usted conoció a alguno de ellos -acota el director- Katsuo Jounouchi y Lyzer Wheeler.

- Así que es hijo del famoso arquitecto inglés y del magnífico concertista alemán -vaya mezcla, con razón no solo heredó la belleza de su padre, también el talento de ambos- así que es un cachorro con pedigrí -le susurro a Roland el cual solo sonríe ante mi comentario.

- ¿Tiene alguna relación con Hotaru Jounouchi? -pregunta Roland.

- Es su único nieto varón -dice en forma despectiva Deblin, creo que en verdad no le agrada el cachorro- por eso se comporta como un niño mimado.

- El que una persona tanga carácter no significa que sea mimado -definitivamente deseo oírlo interpretar esa magnífica pieza, su padre aún hoy es considerado uno de los mejores interpretes- como maestro debería saber la diferencia entre esos dos conceptos.

- Está en lo correcto señor Kaiba -dice el director- Joseph es el muchacho mas amable, leal y sincero que uno pueda llegar a conocer.

- Me agradaría poder oír la pieza que practicaba hoy -ni yo se porque, pero, hay algo que me impulsa a querer conocerlo mas- soy un admirador de Lyzer Wheeler y al parecer su hijo ha heredado algo de su talento.

- Pues claro señor Kaiba -dice Duke sin siquiera pensarlo- Tristán infórmale a Wheeler sobre la petición de nuestro invitado -dice en un tono bastante sugerente la ultima frase.

- Permítame preguntarle, verá, esa pieza no acostumbra a interpretarla frente a otras personas -Taylor se regresa al salón, pero a los pocos minutos también entro.

- Le dije que no -me acerco enseguida a donde están ellos discutiendo, veo que se dispone a guardar su violín y algo me llama la atención- ya me será imposible visitar a mis padres por culpa de ese idiota, y no pienso hacer nada mas que lo ya estoy obligado.

- Es hermoso -digo sorprendiendo al cachorro, que ve como miro embobado el violín que tiene sobre el piano que hay en el salón, es una obra de arte, trato de tocarlo pero me es arrebatado por el cachorro que lo guarda en su estuche y lo aferra a su cuerpo- no sabía que esta institución poseyera este tesoro.

- No es de nosotros, no podríamos darnos ese lujo -dice el maestro de música- es propiedad de Joey.

- ¿Es el que utilizaba el maestro Wheeler? -le pregunto algo intrigado por haber podido estar cerca, aunque fuesen unos pocos segundos del violín utilizado por ese gran artista.

- Ese se perdió, este es el que llamaban "Bucher" -dice algo triste al parecer por ser obligado a recordar.

- ¿Qué nombre lleva ahora? -es realmente hermoso, aunque solo sea el estuche original el que admiro.

- "Eien no Bisho" (NA: "Sonrisa eterna", su sonrisa es una de las cosas que hacen que amemos a Joey) -realmente es un nombre hermoso- nunca había escuchado que le pusiesen un nombre en japonés a un Stradivarius.

- Mi padre lo bautizó en honor a mi papá y….-ya sé a quien mas, creo que es un buen recuerdo pues ha mostrado una hermosa sonrisa- me lo regalaron un poco antes de morir.

Creo que la conversación no es muy interesante, ya que el mismísimo profesor Taylor se ha retirado del salón, acaricio el estuche que guarda tan magnífico ejemplar, al parecer mi patético comportamiento ha conmovido al cachorro que por fin lo abre para que pueda admirarlo.

- Nunca había visto uno tan antiguo -lo acaricio como si fuese a romperse- si no me equivoco ¿fue hecho alrededor del 1700?

- 1683 -me corrige, algo que en otro momento y viniendo otras personas me molestaría, pero en el me resulta divertido- es uno de los mas antiguos que conserva el arco original.

- Solo había visto el "Lady Blunt" (NA: subastado online por 15,9 millones de dólares, el dinero es para los damnificados por el tsunami) -si es un violinista serio, deberá saber a que me refiero- pero no es tan antiguo como este.

- Por supuesto ese es del año 1721 -me agrada que no solo se dedique a tocar- pero dime neko ¿es tan hermoso como dicen?

- Bastante pero teniendo este no es necesario conocer ningún otro violín, aquel es hermoso aunque no se compara a este -me acerco para mirarlo, incluso huele a historia- ¿me dejarías tocar algo?

- ¿No me digas que un ricachón como tu es un violinista encubierto? -me mira bastante divertido- si le haces algo te mato.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! lo mismo podría decir de un cachorro como tu -le revuelvo los cabellos solo para molestarlo, pero antes de tomarlo siquiera en mis manos, tomo mi teléfono y le marco a Roland- estaré ocupado.

- Entendido señor -me responde, no tengo que decirle que es lo que deseo, así que enseguida se oyen las voces de quienes nos acompañaban fuera del salón- no me gusta tener público cuando toco.

Me preparo para interpretar una de mis piezas favoritas para el pequeño cachorro, toco un nocturno de Chopin y a los pocos minutos Wheeler me sorprende gratamente al sentarse frente al piano y acompañarme en la interpretación, ahora resulta que también es un gran pianista (NA: .com/watch?v=JtVril5mDQs esta pieza puede ser interpretado con uno o ambos instrumentos), es un músico grandioso, en cuanto acabamos le entrego su violín.

- Eres realmente bueno ricachón -viniendo de alguien tan virtuoso como el me siento alagado- ¿por qué no te dedicaste a la música?

- Para serte sincero es la única pieza que me se -era la favorita de mi madre, por eso la practicaba siempre- pero tu eres toda una caja de sorpresas, ¿qué otros instrumentos tocas?

- Solamente estos dos -dice apenado ese sonrojo es realmente encantador como si fuese algo común.

- ¿Por qué al terminar el bachillerato no elegiste una academia de música Wheeler? -realmente este lugar no tiene los maestros adecuados para un talento como es suyo.

- Es la que mis papás eligieron para mi -me siento idiota por hacerlo recordar- ¿y tú Seth, por qué te dedicaste a los negocios si se ve que te fascina la música?

- ¡Oye! ¿quién te autorizó a llamarme por mi nombre? -su osadía por lo menos lo ha relajado- soy mayor que tú así que respétame.

- Musicalmente soy tu sempai, tu eres quien me debe respeto -me replica mostrando una sonrisa mucho mas grande aún- Seth-kun.

- En todo caso mi nombre es Seto, no Seth -ahora se ha puesto rojo por el error- aunque originalmente el nombre debió haber sido Seth, ya sabes con eso de la fonética sufrió una variación en algún momento de la historia.

- Ni me lo recuerdes tu eres de los pocos que dice bien mi nombre -ya me imagino los problemas para llamarlo que algunos habrán tenido- así que Seto-kun, no me has respondido.

- Deja eso de kun -a mis 34 años y agregándole el kun a mi nombre- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! un niño de 17 años no puede ser mi sempai, Joey-kun.

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo 17? -dice burlonamente, al parecer me equivoqué en su edad, pero no luce mucho mayor.

- ¿Y qué edad tienes entonces? -no, realmente no puedo pensar en que tenga mas años- no luces como alguien mayor de edad.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -solo por ver su sonrisa valió la pena errar en su edad- al parecer en los negocios no hace falta ser un buen observador, en todo caso mi edad no importa, soy mejor músico que tu así que por ello soy el sempai.

- Así que tendré que conformarme con tener un sempai enano -le desordeno los cabellos para hacerlo enfadar- está bien, pero no lo andes presumiendo.

- ¡Seto….SETO…SETOOOO!

- ¿Qué ocurre? -realmente no me percaté cuando me llamaba, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo sacado de la tina, hasta ahora me percato que está casi por terminar de vestirse.

-¿Por qué estabas tan callado? -pregunta con un tono de voz que demuestra preocupación- ¿te ocurre algo?

- No amor, nada -le doy un beso en la frente y lo abrazo- solo recordaba el día que nos conocimos.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -su risa, algo que siempre me ha fascinado- hace unos días me encontré con Tristán, y me dijo que aún no olvidan ese día.

- Pero que mas podía hacer -le digo abrazándolo por la espalda- si por mi culpa no podrías ir con tus papás.

- Creo que en ese momento me enamoré de ti a segunda vista -le beso el cuello para marcarlo como me gusta- aún hoy te agradezco que lo hicieses.

- Yo soy el agradecido por tenerte -lo giro para tenerlo frente a mi- Te amo cachorro.

- También te amo Seto-kun…..


	3. The wonder of you

**THE WONDER OF YOU**

- Seto quiero comer pizza -por lo menos ahora está pidiendo alimentos mas normales -aunque los horarios aún son algo extraños- y no olvides ponerle crema batida.

- Enseguida te la traigo amor -me levanto y me aseguro de dejarlo bien abrigado, así que busco mi bata para ir por su pedido- ¿quieres leche para acompañarla?

- Si por favor -ya estoy casi acostumbrado a levantarme a esta hora.

Hoy se cumplen exactos 43 días desde que me enteré de la maravillosa noticia, aunque no todo ha sido color de rosa, pues luego de regresar de la que sería la primera de nuestras visitas juntos al médico, por poco me decapita cuando vio que había ordenado cambiar el color del comedor, algo sobre no tomar en cuenta sus opiniones y lo poco que lo valorizaba, y cosas por el estilo, cuando el mismo me dijo que ese color lo mareaba por eso había ordenado que en nuestra ausencia se cambiase, luego fueron los pedidos por comida cada vez mas extraños o a horarios imposibles, también algunos que no son nada fáciles de conseguir.

FLASH BACK

- ¿A dónde vas cachorro a estas horas? -lo sorprendo tratando de levantarse a las 3 de la madrugada procurando no hacer mucho ruido, pero en cuanto siento alejar su calor de mi lado me despierto.

- Quiero una rosquilla de vainilla con catsup -al parecer ha comenzado la etapa de los extraños antojos- además un vaso grande de leche de frutilla muy caliente.

- Pero si tu odias la leche caliente sobre todo de sabores -siempre me ha dicho que le agrada la leche bien fría, solo el chocolate le bebe caliente- además ¿desde cuando te gusta el catsup y sobre todo mezclar sabores?

- A mi no me gusta nada de eso -dice poniendo rostro de cachorrito sin dueño- pero Seth es el que desea comerlo y no me dejará dormir si no se lo doy.

- ¿Así que nuestro pequeño posee gustos extraños? -se acaricia el vientre para convencerme de que lo que dice es cierto- mejor acuéstate que yo iré por el pedido de nuestro hijo.

- Gracias neko eres muy amable al ofrecerte -me sujeta del brazo para darme un beso como agradecimiento- por eso te amo.

- ¿Así que solo por ofrecerme a ser tu mesero? -le beso la frente y lo miro como enfadado por su comentario- me siento utilizado.

- No seas bobo -me da un gran beso que sabe acaba con cualquier enojo que pueda tener, aunque sea un enojo fingido- sabes que amo todo lo que eres, gruñón o alegre, todo completo te amo.

- Sigo pensando que fue lo tan bueno que hice para merecerte -lo abrazo tratando de no apretarlo tan fuerte y descanso mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para olerlo y luego darle un suave beso, con el soy en extremo posesivo, pero la primera vez que vi la marca de uno de mis besos en su piel, me sentí culpable de haber dañado su hermosa y pálida piel, aunque esa sensación de culpa no impide que en medio de la pasión lo olvide y le deje alguna marca de vez en cuando- voy por tu comida antes de que nuestro pequeño se enfade.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Cachorro tus papás llamaron cuando estabas dormido -le digo mientras le ayudo a sentarse en la cama, ahora con casi 5 meses le ha crecido un poco el vientre y le incomoda estar mucho tiempo en una misma posición, le aclaro el porque no lo comuniqué con ellos antes que se enfade- dijeron que venían por la tarde así que no te despertara.

- ¿Les pediste mi encargo? -dice como si fuese algo de suma importancia- mira que ya no tengo provisiones.

- Sí amor -sus provisiones le llama a los emparedados que solo su papá sabe prepararle como le gustan.

FLASH BACK

- Atemu voy para allá, Joey desea comer un emparedado de los que tu esposo le preparaba cuando pequeño -le dije todo antes que me maldijera por despertarlos a las dos de la madrugada, sabiendo que acababan de regresar de una gira con la orquesta sinfónica de la ciudad- ninguno de los 6 que le di le ha gustado.

- _¿Quién llama a esta hora? _-escucho la voz de Moto preguntar a su esposo y este responderle algo, casi susurrando.

- _No te preocupes Kaiba _-ahora es Yugi quien me habla, no suena muy despierto que digamos- _será mas rápido que Yami lo lleve._

Luego ni siquiera colgó, solo podía oír los gritos de Yugi sobre lo lento que era al vestirse y que no deseaba que su pequeño esperase demasiado por culpa de un inútil que no se siente cómodo saliendo en pijamas, si no fuese porque estaban haciéndome un enorme favor me hubiese reído de ellos, pero no tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo para hacerlo, mi cachorro ha sido afortunado al tener unos padrinos que lo aman como a su propio hijo. A pesar que su casa queda a 20 minutos de la nuestra en la mitad del tiempo ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión con el pedido, ni siquiera me saluda Yugi, solo me entrega el emparedado y me indica ir donde mi cachorro y aunque no lo crean esto no me incomodó, ya que por Joey hago lo que sea, incluso obedecer las ordenes de otros, en cuanto se lo terminó de comer, acompañado de un vaso grande de su ahora jugo favorito, kiwi con fresas, se quedó profundamente dormido.

- ¿Ya se durmió? -pregunta Yugi cuando me reúno con ellos- será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde.

- ¿Quieren comer algo? -le ofrecí a Yami ya que según Joey a su padre le gusta comer antes de dormir- ¿lamento haberlos molestado?

- No te preocupes Kaiba -dice Yami, así que nos dirigimos a la cocina y allí pueden observar todo el desorden que dejé, pues eran mucho mas los intentos de emparedados de los que les había dicho, por mas que lo había intentado mi cachorro no aceptó ninguno, que no estaban cortados como lo hacía Yugi, que olían diferente, y miles de peros mas- aunque creo que no nos vendría nada mal algo de comer.

- Están muy buenos -dice Yugi probando el que creo fue mi tercer intento- lástima que mi nieto no pensara lo mismo ¡jajajajaja!

- Quédense a dormir aquí -ni siquiera pensé antes de ofrecer hospedarlos- está lloviendo y Joey se enfadará si sabe que los desperté y además dejé marchar tan tarde, tenemos muchas habitaciones.

- Gracias Kaiba-kun -dice un somnoliento Yugi que junto a Yami me acompañan al segundo piso luego de comernos casi todos los dichosos emparedados- en realidad es algo tarde.

Por la mañana mi cachorro no pudo ocultar su felicidad al encontrarse en el comedor a sus padres, he comenzado a comprender lo solitario que me encontraba, antes de que mi cachorro llegara a mi vida, ahora que puedo verme dentro de una pequeña pero amorosa familia, cuando viajaron por unos días fuera de la ciudad Yugi nos dejó una gran provisión de comida preparada por el, para que a su Joey y a su futuro nieto no les faltara.

Esa misma tarde mirando televisión vio a ese calvo que come comidas extrañas y se le antojó comer sesos de cordero, no fue muy difícil de conseguirlas gracias a una pequeña cafetería cercana al aeropuerto, debo decir que esta me ha salvado varias noches, ya que es de las pocas que abren las 24 horas del día, incluso ahora su nuevo nombre es "Los antojos del Cachorro", me convertí en un cliente habitual, así que ahora solo los llamo y en menos de 1 hora me envían el pedido, cuando llegaron con el platillo, mi cachorro lo comía con tantas ansias que incluso a mi se me antojaron, Yami y Yugi no se atrevieron, en cuanto probé un bocado, me dí cuenta de mi gran error, era la cosa mas chiclosa y de mal sabor que había probado en mi vida, luego de vomitar lo poco que había tragado y maldecir al calvo ese por su maldito programa, me juré jamás volver a caer ante un impulso como aquel.

Solo una cosa pensé que me sería imposible conseguir, ni siquiera Yugi o Yami se encontraban en la ciudad como para convencerlo de que probase otro pastel, pues mirando un álbum de su infancia, cuando vivía en Lausana (NA: Suiza) con sus difuntos padres, recordó el ritual que tenían todos los fines de semana en que el salía del internado en el cual estudiaba y sus padres se encontraban en la ciudad, iban a una pequeña cafetería cercana a su antigua casa y comía un pastel de fresas y crema muy famoso del local, por suerte lo había pedido en un horario normal, lástima la diferencia horaria, ya que el abuelo Wheeler que vive en Berna, debió viajar casi dos horas para llegar a la dichosa cafetería, buscar al pastelero y luego de una generosa propina ponerlo al teléfono para que guiara a mi chef en la preparación.

Ni hablar de olores, ya me olvidé de utilizar perfume pues le molestan los olores fuertes, también sus papás y los empleados de la mansión fueron despojados de sus aromas favoritos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Cachorro aquí está tu…. -mi pequeño se quedó dormido sentado en la cama, no pensé que me había demorado tanto, pero si el pedido llegó en menos de 10 minutos, bueno será mejor aprovechar de dormir, ya que mañana a primera hora tengo una junta y aunque lo intenté no pude cambiarla de horario, y no quiero aparecer con las ojeras que últimamente llevo como tatuadas, trato de regresarlo a una mejor posición procurando el no despertarlo, así que en cuanto me acuesto apoyo su espalda sobre mi, así duerme mejor ya que no aplasta su vientre, algo que lo asusta últimamente.

Por la mañana como es costumbre soy el primero en despertar, así que me doy un baño rápido y en cuanto termino pido el desayuno para ambos, abro las cortinas para que entre la luz de la mañana.

- Buenos días amor -me acerco para darle su beso de buenos días- ¿dormiste bien?

- Buenos días neko -me abraza y luego mira en dirección a la mesa donde se encuentra nuestro desayuno y su pedido de anoche- perdón amor, no me dí cuenta cuando me dormí.

- No te preocupes cachorro -le acaricio el vientre y voy en busca de la comida- te desperté porque tengo una junta temprano y quería desayunar contigo.

- ¡Haaa! Que aburrido -me dice cruzado de brazos algo decepcionado- yo quería que pasáramos el fin de semana en la casa de la playa.

- Hoy no puedo amor -le trato de acariciar la mejilla y gira el rostro- pero si quieres podemos partir cuando regrese de Kaiba Corp, a mas tardar a las 5 estoy de regreso.

- ¡Quiero ir ahora! -no se de donde sacó tal rapidez para levantarse de la cama sin que pudiese detenerlo- además quiero comer mariscos, en ese restaurante cerca del muelle.

- Cachorro si quieres me acompañas a la junta y de allí nos vamos a la playa -me acerco para que me ponga atención, desde que estamos juntos esta será la primera vez que le niegue algo- pero no puedes comer mariscos en tu estado.

- Yo quiero comer mariscos -está realmente enfadado, tanto que ha comenzado a caminar en círculos y cuando comienza a hacer eso es muy mala señal- ¡SETH QUIERE COMER AHORA!

- Amor comprende es por el bien de ambos -no deja que me acerque mucho- no esta recomendado que una persona embarazada los coma.

- Eso es mentira -ya ha comenzado a llorar, esto si que se esta saliendo de control- seguro no quieres llevarnos todo por no perder un día de trabajo -sale corriendo a encerrarse en el baño- no quiero verte.

- Cachorro por favor abre la puerta -en otra oportunidad solo la hubiese tirado a patadas, pero ahora debo ser mucho mas paciente- te juro que no es por el trabajo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan malo con nosotros Kaiba? -como odio que me llame por mi apellido- ¡TE ODIO!

- Amor no digas eso -sé que no lo siente realmente, me duele oírlo decir que me odia- llamaré al médico para que venga y te diga que no miento.

- Ya lárgate Kaiba -me dice en medio de un llanto incontrolable, mientras trato de marcar el número que me se de memoria gracias a Dios, no necesito explicarle mucho, ya que el llanto de Joey lo puede oír sin necesidad de acercarlo a la bocina- si quieres que salga de aquí lárgate de la habitación o mejor, vete a tu maldito trabajo que tanto amas.

- Estaré afuera hasta que llegue - estás malditas hormonas son un verdadero peligro, no pensé que mi cachorro reaccionaria así- por lo menos trata de abrigarte un poco.

Ni siquiera me responde, solo escucho su llanto algo mas apagado, así que salgo de la habitación y me quedo fuera hasta esperar que llegue la ayuda, jamás pensé que necesitaría de otra persona para solucionar algún problema, pero tampoco pensé que algún día sería padre o que estaría casado con un cachorro temperamental. En cuanto llega el médico le explico el porque de todo el asunto.

- _Joey deseo hablar contigo _-dice en un amable tono, esperando que mi cachorro abra- _voy a pasar_.

- No deje entrar al idiota de Kaiba -por lo menos ha dejado de llorar, le indico al médico que me iré a la planta baja- no lo quiero ver.

- _El señor Kaiba bajó así que estoy solo _-veo como se abre la puerta dejando entrar el medico.

Me dirijo a mi despacho para informar a Roland sobre la suspensión indefinida de mis compromisos, no tengo ánimos para lidiar con problemas relacionados a la empresa, ya tengo suficiente de conflictos por hoy. Pienso en todo lo que aún esta por venir, recién llevábamos 19 semanas y ya he puesto a prueba toda la paciencia que pensé no tenía. Sé que todo lo que me ha dicho es solo producto de los cambios por su embarazo, así que es mejor alejarme hasta que el médico le explique que no le mentía y que solo deseaba lo mejor para ambos, luego iré con el para ver como se encuentra, así que mejor me dedico a trabajar un poco. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado solo el ruido de alguien golpeando me saca de mi mundo.

- ¿Estás ahí? -la voz de mi cachorro se escucha algo nerviosa- ¿puedo pasar?

- Jamás has necesitado mi permiso -mi voz ha sonado más fría de lo que deseaba, lo veo asomar solo su cabeza- entra y cierra la puerta.

- El médico me explicó todo -me quito mis anteojos para mirarlo con detenimiento, aún continúa en pijama y sus ojos y nariz están algo rojas de tanto llorar, ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse o a mirarme de frente- lamento no haberte creído.

- Lo que me duele es otra cosa -camino hacia el para que me vea a los ojos- ¿en verdad pensaste que te mentiría solo para no perder una junta?

- Ni siquiera sé porque lo dije -le acaricio la cabeza para que se calme, pues está casi por llorar nuevamente- perdón… yo…

- Por favor… no vayas a llorar -le digo lo mas calmado posible y lo guío de la mano para que se siente en el sofá y me pongo a su lado- les hará daño a ambos.

- Haré lo que me pidas para que me perdones -toma mi camisa con ambas manos y oculta su rostro en mi hombro comenzando a llorar suavemente.

- ¡Shhhhhh! -lo abrazo y comienzo a acariciar su espalda para calmarlo- no quiero nada Joey.

- ¡Vez que estás enfadado! -su llanto se ha detenido pero aún corren lágrimas por sus mejillas- me dijiste Joey, ¿dime qué deseas para perdonarme?

- No estoy enfadado -le seco las lagrimas con mis dedos- terminarás deshidratándote Joey

- ¡No me digas Joey! -creo que del llanto ha pasado al enojo- ¡soy tu cachorro!

- ¿Así que eres mi cachorro? -le sonrío y el me responde con una de sus adorables sonrisas un poco mas calmado- pero mi cachorro sabe su lugar y tu por lo visto no.

- Trataré de ser un buen cachorro -se sienta a horcajadas en mis piernas y enreda sus dedos en mis cabellos comenzando a besar todo mi rostro mientras yo me aferro a su cintura- Te amo neko.

- Yo también te amo cachorro -meto mi mano dentro de su pijama y le acaricio el vientre- jamás olviden que los amo y nunca vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido -le lamo los labio y subo hasta su oído mordiendo su lóbulo- suena muy frío ese Kaiba.

- Haré que olvides el mal rato que te he hecho pasar -comienza a besarme el cuello pasando su lengua dejando una deliciosa humedad acompañado con un excitante movimiento de su pelvis contra la mía y luego me susurra en el oído- ¿así que Kaiba suena frío? -entre beso y beso me quita la chaqueta y la corbata, abriendo lentamente los botones de mi camisa, dando pequeños besos en la piel que va quedando a la vista, son pocas las ocasiones en que ha tomado la iniciativa- hueles delicioso Kaiba.

- Me vuelves loco amor -trato de seguir con mis caricias ahora sobre su trasero tratando de colar mi mano bajo su pantalón, pero mi cachorro al parecer tiene otra idea, sin dejarme continuar se pone de pie- ¿pero que…

- ¡SHHHHH! Te espero en nuestra habitación en cinco minutos -sin mas sale de mi estudio dejándome excitado y confuso.

Comienzo a abotonar mi camisa, aunque sea mi casa no quiero que algún sirviente me vea a medio vestir, ordeno los documentos que había dejado sobre mi escritorio y en un par de minutos ya estoy subiendo la escalera dirigiéndome a la habitación al final del pasillo, miro el reloj y aún faltan dos minutos para que pueda ver lo que planea mi cachorro, nunca un par de minutos habían pasado tan lentos, me recargo en la pared a contemplar el movimiento casi imperceptible de las manecillas del reloj.

- Puedes pasar Kaiba…..


	4. Burning love

**BURNING LOVE**

- Puedes pasar Kaiba -en cuanto lo escucho entro rápidamente y debido a que ha cerrado las cortinas el cuarto está en penumbras así que no puedo ver en donde se encuentra.

Camino hasta el medio de la habitación y lo siento tras de mi cerrando la puerta con seguro, no se para que se molesta en ella ya que nadie se atrevería a entrar sin nuestra autorización, enciende un par de luces y por fin veo su figura recargada sobre la puerta, ¡DIOS! Lleva puesto el traje que utilizó en la fiesta que dio su colegio el pasado Halloween , allí fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor en un lugar público, por poco nos descubren cuando uno de sus maestros entró de improviso al salón de música, tuvimos que escondernos en un armario, lo mejor fue que seguimos con lo nuestro a pesar de todo, según dijo es el uniforme de un exorcista de la orden oscura, aún no se a que se refería, pero ahora solo lleva la chaqueta que le cubre un poco mas debajo de los muslos y esas botas hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto sus deliciosas piernas, además le agregó un collar en el cuello con su respectiva correa que me entrega, al acercarse trato de tocarlo pero se aleja.

- No seas malo cachorro, déjame tocarte -aunque no lo crean a Seto Kaiba no le importa rogar, no es necesario aclarar que solo cuando se trata de su cachorro- me tientas y ahora me rehúyes.

- Veo por tu rostro que recuerdas esta ropa -me dice caminando a mi alrededor rozando sus manos en mi cuerpo y susurrándome al oído- dime Kaiba ¿qué deseas hacerme en estos momentos? Solo cierra los ojos y pide.

- ¡Ahhh cachorro! -jamás me atrevería a decirle lo que me encantaría hacerle, luce tan violable cuando camina se le sube un poco la chaqueta mostrándome esas deliciosas nalquitas.

- Hazme lo que desees -me guía hasta el sofá que está junto a nuestra cama y me da un suave beso poniéndose de rodillas en medio de mis piernas- soy todo tuyo -me lame el rostro como si fuese un verdadero cachorro- dime ¿qué deseas hacerme Kaiba? -continúa con su juego y me abre la camisa jalando de ella sin importarle los botones para seguir con su lengua recorriendo mi torso aunque trato de resistirme creo que no podré

- Primero debes desnudarme -en cuanto se aproxima le acaricio sus deliciosas piernas- me levanto para que pueda quitarme el pantalón y la ropa interior dejando ver mi pene semi erecto, regreso a mi cómodo lugar y el termina de quitar los zapatos y calcetines- vamos sé un buen cachorro.

No tengo necesidad de decir a que me refiero, solo me sonríe y se arrodilla en medio de mis piernas, aspira el olor de mi miembro y se lo mete por completo a la boca- ¡Como extrañaba tu deliciosa boquita! -desde hace bastante tiempo que no me hacía una mamada, comienza con pequemos movimientos circulares con su lengua, bajo mi mirada para ver como succiona, pero noto que su rostro luce algo extraño, talvez por eso…., jalo suavemente de la cadena para que deje lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Te produce náuseas, verdad cachorro?

- Lo lamento…. -su rostro algo pálido da cuenta de lo mucho que le desagrada la sensación de mi miembro en su boca- pero puedo continuar -trata de regresar a su labor anterior pero nuevamente te lo impido, le doy un beso en los labios, para que se de cuenta que no me he enfadado.

- Ve por uno de tus caramelos -le indico la mesita de noche, es usual que le den náuseas matutinas, así que siempre tengo a mano algún chupetín que resultan ser lo único que calman su estómago, en cuanto lo encuentra le indico que puede comerlo- ahora siéntate en la cama y comienza.

Veo como lo rodea con su lengua, sabe que este juego es excitante para ambos, una vez le dije que por como comía su caramelo podría provocar un infarto al que lo mirase, pues lo hace tan sensual, así que desde ese día tiene prohibido comer uno en público, lo mete y saca de manera casi hipnótica, sentado frente a el comienzo a acariciar mi miembro al ritmo que el marca, poco a poco va aumentando las mamadas.

- ¿Te gusta Kaiba? -me sonríe lascivamente mientras abre sus piernas y comienza a tocarse y a gemir, estoy tan excitado de solo verlo que creo será la primera vez que me corra solo con tocarme- ¡Ahhh Kaiba!

- Eres toda un tentación -nadie pensaría que bajo ese rostro sonriente e inocente haya un pequeño demonio capaz de hacer caer en la tentación hasta a un monje, me acerco para besarlo y probar su sabor mezclado con el dulzor del caramelo- quiero correrme….sobre tu cuerpo -le quito la chaqueta y debido a la diferencia de estatura comienza a rozar su torso con mi pene.

- ¡Ahhhh! -sigue refregándose, así que suavemente tiro de la correa para alejarlo- Kaibaaa….

Al fin puedo observarlo solo con sus botas y aquel pantaloncillo de seda, lo miro detenidamente y una corriente recorre mi espina dorsal, el pantaloncillo en realidad es uno de mis boxers, lo beso como si en ello se fuese mi vida, esta vez dejo que su lengua recorra mi boca a su antojo, no puede haber algo mas grandioso que sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda marcándola con sus uñas, tomo con mis manos la orilla de esa única prenda y mientras voy recostando a mi cachorro suavemente sobre la cama le voy quitando esa estúpida tela que no me deja contemplar a mi hermoso ángel en todo su esplendor, finalmente puedo darme cuenta de lo cuan excitado está su miembro, voy dejando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a su vientre, me entretengo un rato y luego continúo mi camino, beso y lamo sus muslos mientras mis manos acarician suavemente sus pezones hasta sentir que están erectos, regreso a sus labios, mi cachorro solo gime suavemente entre nuestros labios al sentir como uno nuestros miembros para masturbarlos juntos.

- ¡Cachorroooo ahhhhhh! -me giro y hago lo mismo con el para quedar ambos de costado así no necesito preocuparme por dejar caer accidentalmente mi peso sobre su cuerpo -¡Eres deliciosoooo!

- ¡Señor Kaiba ahhhh! -oírlo llamarme así quiere decir que desea jugar, lo que me excita casi al punto de llegar a perder la razón- ¡No…. Aguantoooo!

- ¡Ponte en…..cuatro perritaaaahhh! -le hablo al oído mientras se lo lamo, me obedece y abre todo lo que puede sus piernas para dejarme espacio, mientras me masturbo hago lo mismo con su miembro, pero mucho mas rápido para que acabe antes que yo, así a los pocos minutos sucede manchando la cama.

- ¡Dios….ahhhh…..señor Kaiba! -recuesta su cabeza sobre la cama dejando mucho mas levantada su deliciosa colita, mientras yo aumento la velocidad de mi masturbación para acabar sobre el.

- ¡Ahhhh cachorrooooo! -mi semen salta manchando su espalda y parte de sus cabellos, que deliciosa sensación.

- ¿Le gustó marcarme…así…..señor Kaiba? -dice girando su rostro con la voz aún entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- Aún no…he….terminado contigo -trato de controlar mi respiración para continuar con nuestro delicioso juego, lo atraigo enredando uno de mis brazos en su pequeña cintura para continuar besándonos mientras le meto uno de mis dedos en su ano, mi pequeño cachorro me muerde en cuanto siente al invasor pero lo apego mas a mi y comienzo a moverlo muy rápido- ¿te gusta lo que sientes?

- ¡Ahhh señor Kaiba! -me sonríe y me lame el cuello bebiendo mi sudor, creo que por lo menos esto no le es aún desagradable, ahora tengo tres de mis dedos en busca de su próstata- eso es vergonzoso ¡ahhhh!

- Tus gemidos no dicen lo mismo -aunque estemos algo mas ansiosos no deseo dañar sin querer a mi cachorro, así que me he encargado de prepararlo adecuadamente, me recuesto dejando a mi pequeño sol sobre mi- eres toda una deliciosa perrita en celo.

En cuanto termino de hablar se introduce lentamente mi pene en su agujerito, nos besamos hasta que se acostumbra a tenerme nuevamente dentro y poco a poco comienza un delicioso vaivén, solo nuestros gemidos interrumpen la gran sesión de besos y caricias, como me gusta cuando es el quien lleva el ritmo, lo miro con amor y lujuria mezclada en mis ojos.

- Señor Kaiba…..no me mire así -trato de no reír ante la interpretación de una inocente virgen sacada de una película que vimos hace unos días, solo lo beso mas intensamente y comienzo a masturbarlo mas rápido- ¡Ahhhh Seto!…..¡mas rápido!

- Ya dejaste….el juego cachorrooo -bendito embarazo que lo ha puesto mucho mas caliente y morboso- tu ano me aprisiona ahhhhhhh delicioso.

Sube y baja cada vez aumentando la velocidad, siento su pene rozando nuestros vientres, está realmente duro así que una de mis manos se dedica a darle mas placer, arquea su espalda casi rozando su cabello con mis piernas, si continúa así puede ocurrirle algo, debo pensar, aunque mis neuronas no estén disponibles en estos momentos en una posición mas segura e igual de satisfactoria para ambos.

- ¿Quieres mas perritaaaaa? -me salgo un momento de el a pesar de su rostro de enfado y lo ubico de lado, me coloco de rodillas y levanto su pierna izquierda colocándola sobre mi hombro, lo acerco a mi e introduzco de una sola estocada mi miembro nuevamente en su interior, mientras con una mano me aferro a su deliciosa pierna que lamo de vez en cuando la otra continúa masturbándolo, trata de cubrir su boca para no gemir- no te ahhhhhh resistas gime para mi ahhhhhh.

- ¡Ahhhhh Setooooo! -aumento las embestidas tanto que la cama comienza a sonar, sy mano ahora rodea la mía para ayudarme a que lo masturbe mas rápido- ¡Mas duroooo!

- Cachorro….te puede ahhhhh doler -solo me sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla, me inclino todo lo que puedo para besarlo y toma mis cabellos fuertemente logrando que el beso sea mas posesivo mordiendo incluso mi labio inferior- ¡ahhhhh me vuelves loco….ahhhhhh!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh Setoooooooo! -enseguida siento mi mano húmeda con su simiente y mi pene ser aprisionado en su delicioso interior logrando que no pueda aguantar mas y me corra dentro de el- ¡Te amo ahhh!

- ¡Cachorro ahhhhh! -le doy un beso mucho mas suave, entregándole todo lo que siento por el, salgo lentamente de su interior viendo como de sus muslos escurre lentamente mi semilla- ¡Te amo tanto!

Lo atraigo hacia mi para abrazarlo y acariciarlo, nos seguimos besando mientras calmamos nuestras respiraciones, le acaricio el cabello y el solo sonríe al ver como termino esparciendo los restos de mi semen que por mi culpa y estúpido pedido en un momento de calentura ensucio su hermoso cabello rubio, con la sábana trato de limpiarlo, pero termino esparciéndolo mas.

- Me dejaste agotado -dice acariciando mis mejillas y un poco triste- lamento no haber podido darte sexo oral.

- No tienes porque estar triste -lo beso y lo miro a los ojos para demostrarle que lo que digo es verdad- contigo todo lo disfruto, incluso si solo me dejas acariciar tu rostro.

- ¿Así que solo con eso estarías satisfecho? -me mira como sorprendido por mis palabras- jamás pensé que te oiría una frase tan cursi.

- No seas malo cachorro -le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja para que se distraiga y aprovechar de hacerle cosquillas cerca de sus pectorales, ese lugar es donde resulta ser mas sensible, solo se revuelca en la cama tratando de alejarme moviendo sus brazos y piernas, pero lo atrapo nuevamente bajo mi cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento- me encanta verte así.

- ¿Cómo que así? -dice riendo a causa de un nuevo ataque de cosquillas- ¿riendo? ¿enfadado por tus cosquillas? O ¿bajo tuyo completamente a tu merced?

- Las tres cosas -lo beso y el muy tramposo aprovecha para girarse y dejarme bajo el- aunque la que mas me gusta es la primera de ellas, no hay nada que ame mas que verte reír.

- Y a mi reflejarme en esos hermosos ojos azules -nos besamos y acariciamos, creo que ninguno de los dos puede permanecer sin tocar la piel del otro- espero que Seth tenga tus ojos, además de tu cabello y sería realmente maravilloso si tuviese tu color de piel, tu altura, tu….

- Detente ahí -le cubro la boca con uno de mis dedos- solo te dejaré elegir una característica, nuestro Seth será igual en todo lo demás a ti cachorro mi único amor.

- Mmmmmmm -me sonríe lamiendo mi dedo- mejor dejamos que nuestro pequeño decida a quien parecerse.

- Solo espero que tenga tu personalidad -en realidad es lo único que pido además de que no tenga algún problema al nacer- no creo el mundo soporte a dos Kaiba.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -me da pequeños besos mientras ríe- estás realmente loco Kaiba.

- Si demasiado loco -ahora soy yo quien lo beso- todo culpa de un pequeño cachorro dorado.

- ¿Espero que ahora no te moleste que te diga Kaiba? -el muy travieso me comienza a acariciar nuevamente el pene y aspira sobre mi cuello- me encanta tu aroma luego de hacer el amor.

- A mi me encanta siempre tu aroma -le retiro la mano pues en cualquier momento hará despertar mi miembro y aunque me encantaría continuar, mi cachorro debe descansar- ¿cómo se te ocurrió utilizar mi ropa interior en vez del pantalón? No sabes cuanto me excitaste con solo mirarte.

- Bueno….yo….. -oculta su rostro en mi hombro, eso quiere decir que algo lo avergüenza- nomeentraelpantalón.

- ¿Qué dijiste amor? No te escuché -lo susurró, además de hablar muy rápido que no pude oírle bien- dilo lento cachorro.

- Estoy gordo -dice haciendo una deliciosa mueca en su boquita así que no me resisto a besarlo- el pantalón no me entra, así que no encontré nada mas.

- Eso no es gordura -le beso la punta de la nariz como acostumbro cuando se está comportando como un niño pequeño- es solamente nuestro Seth creciendo, además yo te amo tal cual eres.

- Seto…aunque cada media hora te despierte con algún antojo y me enfade porque me niegues algo que me pueda hacer mal, cuándo luzca como un globo ¿aún me querrás? -las ocurrencias de mi cachorro ¿cómo no amarlo? Si es el ser mas maravilloso del mundo, me levanto para que ambos quedemos sentados frente a frente.

- Dime Joseph -solo utilizo su nombre cuando lo que deseo hablarle es muy importante y serio- ¿me querrás cuando sea un anciano? ¿Cuando mi piel y rostro estén cubiertos de arrugas y tu aún luzcas joven? -solo me sonríe, me abraza y besa, ya comprendió a lo que me refería con mis palabras- vamos a darnos un baño, luego los invito a comer.

- Me encantaría -lo llevo en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño- Seto ¿podemos ir a buscar algunos adornos para la habitación de Seth?

- Por supuesto amor -había pensado que podríamos encargar en el extranjero todo lo que necesitemos para nuestro hijo, pero al parecer mi cachorro tiene otros planes- ¿ya has pensado cual será su cuarto?

- Por el momento no -comienza nuevamente a refregar su mano sobre mi miembro- ahora solo puedo pensar en consentir al padre.

En cuanto comienza con su jugueteo me he olvidado de que en realidad solo debíamos bañarnos y debía dejar descansar su cuerpo y comenzamos nuevamente a hacer el amor, mi cachorro aún se encuentra dilatado así que en pocos minutos lo estoy embistiendo esta vez sí mas duro que la anterior, siempre ha sido delicioso cogerlo bajo la regadera, lo tengo contra la pared de azulejos mientras el mantiene aferradas sus piernas a mi cintura, los sonidos de nuestras pieles chocando están mezclados con los gritos de mi cachorro.

- ¡Setoooo massss ahhhhhh! -me muerde el hombro y me clava sus uñas tratando de sacar todas las sensaciones que se mezclan en su interior- ¡mas fuerteeeeee…!

- ¡Ahhhh cachorrooooo! -casi no puedo contenerme sus gemidos me enloquecen- ¡quiero ahhhhhh ponerte en cuatro!

- ¡Hazlo ahhhhh! -desenreda sus piernas y lo ayudo a ponerse sobre el piso del baño afirmando sus manos en la orilla del jacuzzi, me sonríe cuando está preparado para recibirme nuevamente- cógeme antes que….llegue tu…..futuro esposo ¡jaja jaja!

- Eres todo un puto -lo embisto y continúo con mis feroces clavadas en su interior- ¡DIOS! ¡Ahhhhhh…¿cómo pude estar ahhhhh sin ti tantos años ahhhhhhh!

- ¡SETOOO AHHHHH! -recuesta su cabeza en la loza fría para calmar su calentura- ¡AHHHH YA…..CASI AHHHH!

- ¡AHHHHH CACHORROOOO! -esta vez el orgasmo que hemos tenido ha sido de los mejores, me siento recargando la espalda en la pared y solo lo observo estirado en el suelo con las piernas totalmente abiertas y escurriendo semen- me dejas….seco ahora si….debemos refrescarnos.

- ¡Aha! -solo sonrío ante la falta de aire que invade a mi cachorro, estira sus brazos para que lo ayude a ponerse de pie- no tengo….fuerzas.

- Talvez debamos dejar la salida para otro día ¿por qué solo no nos dedicamos a descansar? -solo me acerco para recostarlo en mi pecho, y así ambos podamos lograr un ritmo cardiaco normal- luego de esta ajetreada mañana no tengo muchas fuerzas para un día de compras.

- Yo menos Seto -me pongo de pie para meternos en la tina y poder limpiar nuestros cuerpos- ¿por qué no comemos en nuestra cama y miramos alguna película?

- Me parece un gran panorama -por lo visto solo yo terminaré de mirar televisión ya que su rostro luce realmente agotado, creo que no debí dejarme llevar- mañana a primera hora iremos a la playa a descansar el resto del fin de semana.

- Me haces cosquillas cuando me refriegas el cabello -dice riendo, pero debo lavárselo bien ya que fui el causante de haberlo ensuciado en primer lugar- aunque me gusta lo cariñoso que puedes ser.

- Eso solo contigo amor -en realidad jamás había hecho esto con nadie, tampoco le había hecho sexo oral a nadie solo son cosas que el ha logrado- tu eres el primero y último en muchas cosas.

Ya ni siquiera me escuchó pues se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos, así que aprovecharé de dar las ordenes para que nos tengan todo listo para nuestra huída del fin de semana, solo me quedo mirando como duerme tranquilamente en nuestra cama cubierto solo con las sabanas, me causa risa todo lo que mi cachorro me ha cambiado, nunca ninguna de mis parejas de sexo logró distraerme siquiera unos minutos de mi trabajo y ahora he cambiado todo para complacer a mi pequeño amor, por suerte esta fase melosa solo se hace presente en la intimidad con mi cachorro.


	5. Thank you

**THANK YOU**

- ¡Señor Kaiba! Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí -dice la odiosa rubia que conocí en la visita a mi antiguo colegio al casi chocarme en la recepción de uno de mis hoteles, como odio esto supuestos encuentros casuales- realmente fue una pena el improvisto que tuvo el día que nos conocimos.

- Disculpe que no recuerde su nombre -claro que se quien es, solo que no estoy en plan de ligue, o será que esta mujer me resulta realmente molesta- señorita…

- Mai Valentine -dice extendiendo su mano para que la bese ¿qué pretende? O mejor dicho ¿qué se cree?- nos conocimos en….

Por dios me va a dar todo el resumen de nuestro "encantador primer encuentro" , ahora que lo pienso ¿qué habrá pasado con mi Sempai? Hace dos semanas que conocí al cachorro ese y aún recuerdo nuestra grata conversación y sesión musical, fue realmente agradable y algo divertida, yo con un Sempai al que casi le doblo la edad, cuando me enteré de que no podría ir al cementerio a visitar a sus padres, por primera vez me sentí culpable debido a que por mi culpa había tenido que modificar sus planes para adecuarse a mi apretada agenda, así que simplemente luego de terminar nuestra interpretación le agradecí su amabilidad y me despedí de el dejándolo en el salón de música, al salir le informé al director que debido a un gran inconveniente debía retirarme con urgencia a las oficinas centrales de Kaiba Corp, disculpándome por todo ante la sorpresa de mis anfitriones, y prometiendo una nueva visita en cuanto mis compromisos lo permitieran.

- Lamento tener que marcharme -la interrumpo o jamás podré deshacerme de ella ¿dónde está Roland cuando se necesita? Así ya lo recuerdo, sustituyéndome en una junta de los benefactores del hospital infantil- pero tengo una junta importantísima.

- Fue un placer verlo de nuevo -dice en su odioso tono de voz, la dejo sin decir nada mas, me marcho y subo a mi limosina para partir a mi empresa.

Creo que por hoy es suficiente de inspecciones a mis hoteles y fábricas, cada cierto tiempo acostumbro visitar de improviso mis territorios para ver que todo marche como debe ser, han sido realmente unos días muy agotadores, solo dedicado a mi trabajo y bueno debo admitir que sí he tenido uno que otro encuentro sexual, con algo tengo que relajarme aunque últimamente me estoy hastiando, talvez es tiempo de salir de viaje, siempre es bueno conocer nuevos territorios, nunca he encontrado a alguien que me entretenga por mas de una semana, siempre han sido relaciones pasajeras, algo de sexo en algún hotel. Creo que estoy algo mas exigente pues a pesar de encontrarme varias veces a ese maestro llamado Deblin en algún que otro lugar, la última vez lo vi en una recepción en la embajada rusa, al parecer y por las veces y lugares en que lo he topado, su carrera de maestro no es la única que desempeña, debo decir que he recibido claras invitaciones a una noche de sexo y gratuitas de parte de el, pero de solo recordar lo antipático que fue ese día con el pequeño Wheeler, se esfuman todas las ganas de divertirme con el. No se desde cuando me estoy comportando tan maduro, antes cualquier buen rostro y cuerpo que estuviesen disponibles me era suficiente para un momento de diversión.

Al llegar a Kaiba Corp, como nunca, me equivoco de ascensor y en vez de tomar el que me lleva directo a mi privado, subo al público, por suerte en mi trayecto no me encontré con nadie que invadiese ese pequeño espacio, así que fue realmente calmado y silencioso el viaje, no puedo decir que lo mismo ocurrió al salir, ya que antes siquiera de llegar frente a mi privado pude oír lo voz de mi nueva secretaria, a la cual solo he disfrutado un par de ocasiones, los gritos que daba seguro se oían a varios metros.

- ¡Ya te dije niño que te largaras! -no se con quien discute, acaso no sabe hablar en un tono normal, pensé que Gardner solo era escandalosa durante el sexo- además _mi jefe _-dice recalcando las palabras- no está y no creo que reciba a un don nadie como tu ¿acaso no te cansas de que te saque a patadas?

- No tienes que ser tan amable -asomo un poco mi cabeza sin que me vean, me causa risa su sarcasmo, este cachorro siempre me alegra el día- debes ser la secretaria mas simpática que he conocido.

- ¡Mira chiquillo ya me hartaste la paciencia, no se como logras pasar de la recepción! -dice levantándose y tomando a mi cachorro de la camiseta ¿cómo que mi cachorro? Ya no se las tonterías que pienso- haré que echen a la inútil de recepción.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? -le grito cuando salgo de mi improvisado escondite, de un solo movimiento el cachorro se suelta- ¿por qué gritas tanto?

- Señor Kaiba…este niño que….-ni siquiera la dejo terminar, abro la puerta indicándole a Wheeler que entre.

- Tráeme un café y un vaso de leche -solo entro y cierro tras de mi y le indico que tome asiento- ¿y para que me necesitabas?

- Vengo a darle las gracias -dice haciendo un reverencia- muchas gracias Kaiba.

- ¿Las gracias y eso por qué? -es la primera vez que no sé a que se refieren, antes que me responda algo somos interrumpidos, pues mi secretaria entra con lo que pedí, me entrega el café y la leche al cachorro- no quiero interrupciones.

- Pero señor la señorita…..-creo que mi mirada lo dijo todo, el cachorro solo toma el vaso para beber ignorándonos.

- ¡GUACALA! -lo miro para ver su rostro de asco luego de probar la leche, se sonroja al ver que estamos mirándolo fijamente y limpia su boca con la servilleta- perdón.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿qué te ocurrió? -su reacción fue tan espontánea que no pude evitar reírme, despido a la tonta que tengo por secretaria que se ha quedado como clavada, creo que el oírme reír la ha espantado- ¿acaso no te gusta la leche? Y yo que pensaba que a los cachorros como tu les encantaba.

- Esta caliente -dice cruzándose de brazos enfadado por mi risa- odio la leche caliente.

- _Señor Kaiba el señor_…-dice interrumpiendo nuevamente creo que mas tonta no puede ser.

- No estoy para nadie -me masajeo la frente para no insultarla como se debe y bloqueo el intercomunicador.

- Al parecer en ella no predomina la inteligencia -dice burlándose ante el incómodo momento- ¿cómo mantienes a alguien tan lento en tu nómina?

- ¿Así que no te gusta la leche caliente Wheeler? -le digo para no entrar en detalles sobre las habilidades de mi notoriamente exuberante secretaria- eso es algo poco común.

- Solo bebo el chocolate caliente -dice con su rostro en un tono mas normal- le leche me gusta natural y bien fría.

- ¡Vaya eres bastante especial en tus gustos! -lo tendré bien presente la próxima vez ¿de dónde saqué que habría una próxima vez? Creo que estoy algo mas cansado de lo que pensaba- ¿te gustan los refrescos?

- ¿A quién no? -dice riendo ante mi pregunta, así que voy a mi bar y le entrego un refresco- gracias nuevamente.

- ¿No me digas que no te gusta? -como solo mira la lata y no se anima a abrirla- elige uno tu mismo, tengo bastantes alternativas.

- No es eso….pues -ese rostro sonrojado es verdaderamente hermoso- no se abrirlas, mi padre lo hace por mi.

- ¿Tú padre? -¿acaso no estaban muertos? Talvez oí mal, no se como preguntarle para no incomodarlo.

- Se trata de mi padrino Yami Atemu -¡ah! ahora si comprendo, quizás es para que no se dañe los dedos por casualidad y le impida tocar que no lo dejan manipular algunos objetos- desde que mis papás murieron vivo con mis padrinos.

- ¿Es el mismo Yami Atemu director de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Japón? -el se hizo cargo de la orquesta hace solo un año luego de que casi se disuelve por culpa de unos malos directores y ya es considerada una de las mejores en su género- tienes una familia talentosa Wheeler.

- Si, el y Yugi Moto son mis padrinos -se siente realmente orgulloso por como habla de ellos, y como no, si Yugi Moto es un concertista de piano muy famoso, seguro el le enseñó al cachorro, tomo el refresco y se lo doy una vez abierto- gracias, me da pena admitir que no se abrirlo y puedes llamarme Joey.

- Es un honor que mi Sempai enano me permita llamarlo por su nombre -le digo para que no se sienta apenado por su falta de habilidad para con la lata de refresco- tu puedes seguir llamándome Seto, pero sin el kun, por favor.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - me gusta mas cuando ríe, su rostro no debería lucir triste- veo que recuerdas nuestra conversación.

- ¿Quién podría olvidarte? -eso no sonó nada bien- me refiero a que jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien relacionado con mi ídolo musical.

- Seto…..me gustaría darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí ese día -me mira y puedo ver esos hermosos ojos color miel centellando como si fuesen de oro líquido- si no hubieses inventado esa emergencia no habría podido ir con mis padrinos a visitar a mis papás.

- ¿Por qué dices que inventé la excusa? -no tenia como enterarse que lo que dije no era verdad- ¿por qué piensas eso?

- Cuando llegó mi maestro dijo que te habían llamado y por eso se cancelaba todo -sigo pensando que no tenía como saber que era mentira- por lo que recuerdo cuando saliste nadie te llamó, así que obviamente mentiste.

- Eres muy perspicaz pequeño -claro si estuve con el ¿cómo me iban a llamar sin que se diese cuenta? que tonto puedes ser a veces Kaiba- ¿solo para agradecerme has venido varias veces? Dime ¿Cuántos intentos habías hecho?

- He venido desde el día siguiente de regresar de Kyoto, allí esta la tumba de mis papás -si que se ha esforzado por darme las gracias, insistir tanto tiempo por algo que hice por un impulso- así que por eso ya me conoce la recepcionista y me ha dejado pasar un par de veces, espero que no la despidan como dijo tu secretaria.

- No te preocupes, aquí a nadie se despide sin mi autorización -le daré una bonificación, si no es por ella no me entero de las intenciones de Joey- yo soy el único que puede dar una orden así.

- Que bueno saberlo -dice sonriendo mientras bebe su refresco- la señora de recepción es muy simpática.

- Dime estás en el receso del almuerzo -lo digo pues a pesar de no llevar uniforme es cerca del mediodía- porque aún es horario de clases ¿o me equivoco?

- Es el único horario que tengo libre -seguro por las tardes irá a alguna otra clase- mis papás están fuera de la ciudad y al ama de llaves no le agrada que me retrase.

- Sí que son sobre protectores que a tu edad no te dejan solo -es poco común que en esta época alguien de su edad sea tan custodiado- realmente eres muy mimado.

- ¡No es por ser mimando! es solo que son algo aprensivos, solo lo normal -bueno también debo admitir que el cachorro luce mucho mas pequeño- ¿o tu dejarías a tu hijo de 15 años sin supervisión?

- ¡¿15 AÑOS! -por poco escupo todo el café, no pensé que fuese tan pequeño- y ya has comenzado tu ultimo año escolar, sí que estás adelantado.

- Yo ya terminé mis estudios -dice con un marcado orgullo en su rostro- solo me inscribieron en San Marcos para que hiciera amigos.

- Ven te invito a almorzar -me levanto y lo tomo del hombro para que haga lo mismo, pero esta vez tomamos el ascensor privado- espero que no te moleste acompañarme y así me cuentas desde el principio, me dejaste intrigado.

- No es necesario, podemos seguir hablando aquí, tengo un emparedado en mi mochila -dice apuntando a uno de los bolsillos- puedo comerlo en el camino ya que solo me queda una hora para regresar.

- Luego le digo al chofer que te lleve -es bastante rápido a si que en un par de minutos puede llevar al cachorro- no es común encontrarme con personas tan interesantes como tu.

- No es para tanto -dice sonrojándose ante mi comentario- soy en extremo común.

- Eres un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra -musical y académicamente hablando debo recalcar- podrías incluso estar a mi altura en la inteligencia.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -me encanta cuando ríe- por suerte no tenemos el mismo ego.

Así nos dirigimos a un restaurante cercano, para no perder demasiado tiempo, el trayecto me contó las tres veces que había sido echado por mi secretaria, una vez allí y habiendo recibido nuestra comida me habló de casi toda su vida, fue verdaderamente agradable la plática, me enteré apenas mencionó el nombre, que estuvo en un prestigioso y elitista internado en el que no solo se debe tener el dinero para pagar la cuantiosa colegiatura sino que no eres admitido a menos que uno de tus padres fuese ex alumno, en este caso ambos estudiaron allí además de Yami que era el mejor amigo de Lyzer, desde pequeños, este último conoció a Yugi en una gira musical y lo presentó con el que sería su esposo, que solo tiene dos primos por parte de sus padrinos. Con respecto a sus abuelos pues, los de padres de Yugi murieron y era hijo único, los de Yami viven en Egipto y por exigencias de los mismos sus nietos deben visitarlos 1 vez al año, a su abuelo Wheeler lo ve cada seis meses, tiempo que el señor de casi 70 años aprovecha para descansar.

- Deja recapitular, uno de tus abuelos es alemán y trabaja en un banco, los otros son árabes y tienen un hotel, tres de tus padres son músicos, naciste en Rusia en medio de una gira y tu padre te conoció cuando tenías un día de nacido pues estaba en América -no le menciono a su abuelo Jounouchi pues me dijo que no tiene relación con el- eres una mezcla de muchas culturas, tienes un buen pedigrí.

- ¡Imbécil! No soy ningún animal -me da un golpe en las costillas que en vez de enfadarme solo me hace sonreírle, por suerte estamos en una mesa bastante privada y nadie lo vio golpearme o de seguro aparecería en los titulares de mañana- aprende a respetar a tu Sempai Kaiba-kun.

- Espero se vuelva a repetir este encuentro -una vez terminamos lo llevo hasta la limosina, yo regresaré caminando a la empresa solo son un par de cuadras- nunca había tenido un acompañante tan agradable.

- Me encantaría -dice despidiéndose con la mano, pero antes le entrego mi numero privado- eres el primer amigo que tengo, cuídate Kaiba _kun _-solo susurra lo último, por suerte para su salud.

En cuanto regresé a la empresa solucioné algunos inconvenientes que había dejado pendiente, como poner en la lista de visitantes importantes a el cachorro, la recepcionista solo me sonríe y asiente, no necesito explicar el porque de mi decisión, mis empleados solo deben cumplir con mis ordenes.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a tratar así a Wheeler! -solo me mira sorprendida y trata de disculparse pero no la dejo siquiera hablar, no me gusta que me interrumpan- solo has tu trabajo y nada mas.

- Señor Kaiba yo no sabía…. -trata de acercarse pues al parecer piensa que con sexo podrá aplacar mi enfado.

- Solo lárgate no me hagas poner de mal humor nuevamente -por suerte para ella no necesito repetir mi orden.

Ahora me doy cuenta que todo el cansancio que tenía por la mañana se ha esfumado tan solo con la grata conversación que he tenido con el cachorro durante mi poco común salida a almorzar, así que nuestros almuerzos se hicieron comunes, durante el mes que sus papás estuvieron de viaje, poco a poco le fui hablando de mi vida, aunque al principio traté de suavizarle los aspectos mas oscuros, terminé por contarle incluso de lo mal que lo pasé con mi padre, algo que ni siquiera Roland sabe, me preguntó si era cierto eso de tener tantos ex amantes, algo que muy a mi pesar, aún no comprendo el porque, debí admitir, eso sí obviando el que también entre mis aventuras de una noche habían habido varias o casi todas las mujeres de la empresa, al principio se sorprendió pues no siempre lo que escribía la prensa de mi era tan errado, para mi asombro no salió corriendo ante mis palabras.

- _Debes buscarte un hobbie que no incluya el sexo _-dijo al terminar con mi relato, algo que me causó mucha risa, asustando a gran parte de los comensales del restaurante.

- _Por lo menos en mi horario de comer me entretengo dándole de comer a un cachorro que encontré _-su rostro fue de lo mas divertido mezcla de enojo y vergüenza pues lo dije para que me escucharan y así apenarlo.

- _¿Sabías que eres un ricachón antipático? -me dijo sonriente ante mi falta de culpabilidad._

_Al final me enteré que el abuelo empleado de un banco, era en realidad director del SNB (NA: Banco Nacional Suizo), que los señores Atemu son dueños de una de las mas importantes cadenas de hoteles de su país, Joey resultó ser un muchacho realmente sencillo, cualquier otro en su lugar iría pregonando por el mundo todo su linaje, me alegra que haya aceptado ser mi amigo, aunque resulte extraño que alguien de mi edad considere a un pequeño que bien podría ser su hijo como su amigo, pero como no elegimos el tiempo en que nacemos me debo adaptar a la idea, espero que mañana que regresan sus padres pueda seguir teniendo la fortuna de compartir aunque sea solo una hora durante nuestros almuerzo con este maravilloso pequeño._


	6. The book

**THE BOOK**

- ¿Neko qué haces oyendo eso, acaso no te cansas? -últimamente mi cachorro se ha vuelto mas sigiloso además que su curiosidad ha ido en aumento- teniendo miles de cd´s escuchas esto.

- Me asustaste cachorro -le indico para que se siente en mis piernas, le doy un beso en la frente, en su pequeño vientre y luego regreso a sus labios donde me sumerjo en el delicioso sabor de su boca, mientras continuamos escuchando el magnífico solo de mi cachorro- sabes que cuando te escucho me relaja y no le presto atención a nada.

- ¿Por eso ese anónimo benefactor hizo que la orquesta de la academia grabara un cd profesional? -esa fue una gran idea, aunque me aseguré de que no se comercializara- cuando nadie de la orquesta pudo comprarlo me imaginé que podría ser algún truco además que pidió expresamente que yo interpretara los solos de violín y piano.

- En realidad cachorro se hicieron 5 copias -me mira como pidiendo le explique mejor- para que mas si el dinero que supuestamente recaudarían igualmente fue recibido por el hospital infantil en nombre de la academia.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -por lo menos hoy despertó de buen humor- cuando les pregunté donde lo consiguieron Yugi me dijo que en una pequeña tienda de música ¿y las otras quien las tiene?

- Pues verás como necesitaba de la ayuda del mono de tu maestro de música -aún no estoy del todo contento por haber tenido que ceder a su chantaje- el me exigió una copia, la otra la tiene Roland, la pidió como regalo la navidad antepasada, eso si la de ellos tiene una carátula distinta, no tu rostro sonriente como esta.

- Seguro y deben tener la imagen de un violín, lo típico, pero aún falta una copia -espero que no se enfade cuando le diga quien la tiene, sé que es algo tímido cuando de su abuelo se trata- dime ¿a quién se la diste?

- Se la envié a tu abuelo, en cuanto estuvo listo -trata de salirse de mi abrazo pero se lo impido- no a ese señor que piensas, dije a tu abuelo, en ningún momento mencioné a Hotaru Jounouchi.

- ¿Así que a mi abuelito? -su rostro sí que se ve aliviado- un día que me llamó poco después del mentado cd, estaba algo extraño hablando de lo mucho que teníamos en común con mi papá, pensé que hablaba del aspecto físico.

- ¿Por qué nunca has tocado para el? -fue algo que me comentó Yugi al poco tiempo de conocerlos, que mi cachorro le pidió le enseñase piano para un día interpretar la pieza favorita de su difunta abuela- cuando hablamos siempre me pregunta cuando te haré grabar algo nuevamente.

- Solo una vez interpreté para el "Tristesse de Chopin" y terminó llorando, esa pieza la tocaba para el mi abuela, así que es algo que le afecta aún, a pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido del fallecimiento de su gran amor (NA: por si quieren oírla  watch?v=ikBD3DcSGFM&feature=related)- espero que la próxima vez se anime como regalo de cumpleaños para su abuelo- es algo que no deseo volver a ver en el, un hombre tan alegre.

- Bueno, en todo caso me dijo que mientras esté aquí espera puedas tocar algo para el -aunque se suponía sería una sorpresa no me pude resistir- vendrá a visitarlos.

- Neko…-cuando me llama así es porque desea pedirme algo- cuando mi abuelo venga….pués….no se si tu…..

- Si no hay contratiempos llegará en un par de días -mi cachorro no sabe que todo es parte de una gran sorpresa- así que tendrás que ordenar le preparen una habitación muy cómoda, haber si se anima a quedarse una larga temporada.

- ¿No te molesta que se quede en la mansión? -quién podría negarle algo cuando pone ese rostro lleno de ilusión- tu no eres de lo mas sociable.

- La palabra correcta para describirme es antisocial -me levanto con el en brazos y me dirijo a la planta alta, hasta nuestra habitación- es hora de tu siesta, el médico dijo que debían descansar bastante.

- No tengo sueño -dice haciendo una pequeña mueca de enfado cuando lo dejo sobre la cama y comienzo a quitarle sus zapatos para luego cubrirlo con una manta- además quiero saber algo, nunca me hablaste de cómo conociste a mi abuelo.

- ¿Para que quieres saber? -no se para que le replico si terminará ganando igual- ¿Por qué no le preguntas cuando llegue?

- No seas malo Seto -se pone a jugar con mi corbata para luego atraerme hacia su rostro, es un cachorro muy travieso, sabe que trucos utilizar para convencerme- ¿desde cuando tratabas de ganarte la confianza de mi familia?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -esta vez sí que me ha sorprendido- pues aunque no lo creas todo fue coincidencia ¿recuerdas el viaje que hice al poco tiempo de ya ser amigos?

- Como no recordarlo si allí conociste a esa modelo que según la prensa te había _"robado el corazón" _-hace unas comillas con sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún le molesta hablar de ella- y se supone que habías ido por trabajo.

- No te enfades mi cachorro -hay tantas cosas en mi vida de las que me arrepiento ahora que tengo a mi lado al amor de mi vida- desde que te dije mis sentimientos ¡Jamás miré a nadie mas, te lo juro!

- Lo sé amor -me hace mirarlo directamente a los ojos y me besa de una forma tan cariñosa casi tímidamente- solo me hubiese gustado conocerte antes.

- A veces olvidas mi edad cachorro -solo me mira como no comprendiendo a lo que me refiero- cuando yo comencé mis andanzas tu ni siquiera estabas en la mente de tus padres.

- Ese detalle no me interesa en lo más mínimo -me atrae para que me recueste a su lado- mejor comienza con los detalles de cómo conociste a mi abuelito.

- Pues aunque aún lo dudes, yo si asistí a todas las reuniones pautadas -aunque para la prensa fuese mas interesante mis supuestas conquistas que el trabajo en si- no como otros en ese grupo.

FLASH BACK

Había llegado en mi avión privado el mismo día en que comenzaba la primera conferencia pactada con un grupo de empresarios representantes de la Comunidad Europea, así que no me encontraba tan cansado como varios rostros que pude apreciar alrededor mío en el lobby del elegante centro de convenciones de la ciudad de Frankfurt, y eso que ellos habían arribado el día anterior, yo no quise perder un día de trabajo, me dediqué a mirar alrededor en busca de alguien interesante, por lo visto esta sería una aburrida concurrencia, por suerte llegó el llamado para entrar así que como era mi costumbre fui de los primeros, las presentaciones de costumbre de los organizadores dieron paso a una conferencia sobre la economía y el cambio climático, los beneficios que había traído la unificación de las monedas de Europa, y un sin número de puntos a los que debo reconocer la gran mayoría de los presentes no habían puesto atención.

Todo el ambiente era del tipo informal ya que incluso comimos en el mismo lugar provocando el odioso ruido de los comensales, por la noche fuimos invitados a una sena protocolar, mientras algunos asistentes retozaban en los cómodos sofás bebiendo a destajo los tragos que eran servidos por los elegantes meseros otros muchos comenzaban a formar grupos aparte pero por lo visto lo que menos tenían en mente eran los negocios, ya que las risitas y coqueteos estaban a la orden del día, sobre todo de parte de los mas jóvenes del grupo que como me imaginé no eran para nada empresarios y lucían como acompañantes, no se como pueden entrar a ese tipo de reuniones empresariales, en eso siempre he sido muy firme primero los negocios luego la diversión, me estaba por acercar a un grupo de banqueros que se veían de lo mas animados en su conversación, además no había visto nada interesante como para divertirme por esa noche hasta que vi entrar a Ishizu Ish….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- ¡Ahórrame el tener que escuchar los detalles de tus amoríos! -me dice mi cachorro alejándose de mi lado y mostrando una deliciosa mueca de enfado- solo ve a lo que me interesa.

- En momentos como este es cuando mas me arrepiento de la vida que llevaba antes de conocerte -sé que cuando siente celos al nombrársele alguno de mis ex amantes solo debo dejarlo tranquilo, así que lo tomo de la cintura para que me mire a los ojos- estoy conciente que fui un golfo cachorro per…..

- Perdóname Seto -me abraza y llena mi rostro de pequeños besos de eso que sabe me encantan- no tengo derecho a enfadarme en ese tiempo éramos solo amigos nada mas.

- En realidad tu ya eras algo mas que mi amigo, debo admitirlo -el solo me sonríe ante- aunque cuando se trata de ti soy un completo cobarde, así que no me atrevía a aceptar mis propios sentimientos.

Talvez algún día le confiese a mi cachorro que la última noche que tuve sexo con Ishizu, en realidad solo fueron un par de encuentros, esa noche solo pensaba que era a el a quien tenía a mi lado, el vacío que sentí al estar junto a aquella mujer fue el detonante para aceptar mis sentimientos, desde ese momento no podía mirar a nadie sin compararlo con Joey, con su amabilidad, su hermosa sonrisa y gran sentido del humor, todas las personas me eran insignificante a su lado, fue el principio de lo que yo pensaba sería mi vida de celibato al no poder tener a mi lado a la persona que amaba, aunque fue roto por un pequeño beso que mi cachorro me dio un día durante uno de nuestros acostumbrados almuerzos, se acercó tímidamente y solo me rozo los labios, nada mas que eso, y fue la sensación mas hermosa que había sentido en todos mis años de vida hasta ese momento, me quedé tan felizmente sorprendido que según mi cachorro hasta me sonrojé, algo que no creo haya pasado, bueno eso espero, al final …..

- Seto, deja tus pensamientos que por tu sonrisa son muy buenos y ya sigue contándome -el solo recordar aquellos momentos me distrae un poco- ya quiero saber como conociste a mi abuelo.

- Esta bien cachorro, para que pensar en ti si te tengo a mi lado -me recuesto llevándolo conmigo para que su peso descanse sobre mi cuerpo- recordaba nuestro primer beso.

FLASH BACK

El penúltimo día del viaje teníamos la tarde libre, así que decidí ir en busca del regalo que le había prometido a cierto cachorro, mientras pedía un guía en la recepción de mi hotel para ir a alguna librería antigua y buscar algo para mi mejor amigo, se me acercó un señor mayor que me recomendó una pequeña feria literaria que se encuentra en el sector antiguo de la ciudad y como el también asistiría pues a su nieto le encantaban los libros antiguos se ofrecía para ir conmigo.

- Seto Kaiba -me presento entregándole mi tarjeta de presentación- vengo con la delegación japonesa.

- Johannes Wheeler-Ochsenknecht -no pude asociarlo en ese momento con mi cachorro pues no me había dicho que su abuelo llevaba agregado el apellido de su madre, aunque el solo hecho de oír su apellido me hizo recordarle- soy empleado del SNB.

- En realidad es usted un hombre modesto señor Wheeler-Ochsenknecht -me sonríe y eso me hizo recordar la hermosa sonrisa de mi cachorro- usted en realidad es el presidente, es un honor para mi conocerlo en persona.

- Lo mismo puedo decir de usted joven Kaiba -me hace una seña para que nos dirijamos a su automóvil, así que al subirnos somos seguidos por el vehículo en donde van nuestros escoltas- es el hombre mas rico de Japón y de toda Asia cabe destacar ¿así que le interesa la literatura antigua?

- Solo llámeme Kaiba, y en realidad no soy para nada entendido en el tema -no quise aclararle que el único tiempo libre que tengo se lo dedico a cierta rubia tentación- estoy buscando un libro para mi cachorro.

- ¿Cachorro? -si no hubiese estado cómodamente sentado me habría caído al piso de la impresión por decir tal intimidad a un completo extraño.

- Si…así le digo a mi mejor amigo, señor Wheeler-Ochsenknecht -si hubiese sabido en ese momento a quien tenía frente a el seguramente no me habría tratado tan bien- aunque a el no le agrada para nada el apodo.

- Y a ti te encanta molestarlo ¿o me equivoco? -creo que este señor es muy buen observador- y llámame John.

- Debo reconocer que si -el solo recordar su rostro de enfado me hace desear besarlo- aunque todas sus expresiones me encantan.

- Un hombre ocupado como tu y hace espacio para buscar un regalo -la conversación ha sido tan amena que sin darnos cuenta ya el chofer está abriéndonos la puerta- ¿por qué no enviaste a otro por tu presente?

- Le prometí que iría personalmente -según el me ayudaría a relajarme aunque fuese un par de horas de mi trabajo- a el es al único a quien no puedo mentirle.

- Eso ocurre cuando estamos enamorados -me mira como descubriendo un gran secreto- mi difunta esposa me conocía como la palma de su mano así que también era imposible engañarla.

- Mi cachorro solo es intuitivo -por su voz da a entender que es viudo pero que aún ama a su esposa- es imposible que sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Deberías poner mas atención -comenzamos a caminar por el lugar deteniéndonos de vez en cuando- seguro y siente lo mismo que tu.

- No me atrevería a oír sus palabras de rechazo -jamás me hubiese confesado si mi cachorro no hubiera dado el primer paso- eso si no lo podría soportar.

- Un hombre como tu no creo que sea rechazado -mejor nos sentamos en un pequeño café a seguir nuestra conversación.

- Cuando algo tiene relación con el no pienso muy claramente -mejor dicho no pienso del todo- además prefiero seguir como su amigo a perderlo del todo.

- ¿Qué harás el día que alguien se te adelante? -me mira como buscando algo dentro de mi.

- Tendré que sonreír y desearle lo mejor -aunque la única vez que lo vi junto a un amigo al verlo como le sonría quise arrancarle los ojos para que no mirase a mi cachorro, además los empleados de la empresa sufrieron mi ira el resto de la tarde- eso sí amenazaría a su pareja, si lo lastiman los mato, aunque me lleven a la cárcel.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -realmente si suena muy parecido a mi cachorro- perdón pero sí que estás enamorado.

Luego de tomar un café por fin nos ponemos a buscar nuestros respectivos obsequios, me enteré que era su costumbre que en cada viaje le comprase algo a su nieto, creo que ya lo tenía algo cansado con todas las cualidades de mi cachorro, lo inteligente que era, talentoso, hermoso y miles de etcéteras, mientras el solo me escuchaba, cuando estábamos por la mitad de la feria miré en una mesita lo que me pareció perfecto para Joey, era una copia que lucía bastante antigua de su libro favorito, pero cuando lo voy a tomar alguien me lo gana.

- A mi nieto le encanta "Die Verwandlung" de Franz Kafka (NA: La Metamorfosis) -me dice justificándose al casi quitármelo de las manos- además este ejemplar es una primera edición realmente es un gran hallazgo.

- Vaya que coincidencia, también lo es de mi cachorro -no me queda mas que buscar otra cosa.

- Entonces amigo tenga -me entrega el libro ante mi asombro- espero que tu cachorro lo disfrute- así que aparte de todo también habla alemán.

- Si, uno de sus padres era alemán, y no se preocupe -se lo trato de devolver pero el insiste en negarse a recibirlo- si dejo a su nieto sin su regalo lo mínimo que me dirá Joey es que soy un neko abusador.

- ¿Tu novio se llama Joey? -me pregunta algo intrigado.

- Se llama Joseph -me miró algo extraño pero en ese momento no me percaté de ello- pero no se preocupe le compraré algunas partituras antiguas para piano o violín así podrá practicar.

- ¿Aparte de todo lo magnífico… es también es músico? -sigo diciendo que ante cualquier cosa relacionada con mi cachorro mis sentidos se nublan pues no me dí cuanta del tono de su voz.

Comenzó a preguntarme muchos detalles sobre el, a lo que yo solo respondía, siempre que puedo hablar de mi cachorro me pierdo en el tiempo, solo me miraba y sonreía, por lo menos en cuanto supo la edad de mi amigo y amor secreto no me miró como el pervertido que deseaba arrebatarle al precioso tesoro que era su nieto, bueno aunque en esos momentos no supiese que era el abuelo de mi cachorro, lo que mas le divirtió fue como nos habíamos conocido, hasta que al final de la tarde llevaba en mis manos un gran número de partituras y el su libro, a pesar de su insistencia no podía acertarlo, aunque si se hubiese tratado de otra persona no me hubiese importado golpearlo para conseguirlo, cuando se lo dije nuevamente te rió causando que varias personas nos viesen como a unos bichos raros, pero me había parecido tan amable desde el principio que no se me pasó por la mente, además que eso sí haría que la ira de mi cachorro cayese sobre mi, luego de despedirnos en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido, me animó nuevamente a confrontar a mi cachorro y decirle mis sentimientos hacia el.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Sabes cachorro me dijo que el amor cuando es puro no importan las diferencias -lo miro y a pesar del rostro de cansancio aún no se ha dormido- aunque eso igual no me animó a confesarme contigo.

- Con razón cuando hablábamos me preguntaba sobre mis amigos y si estaba interesado en alguien -me da un beso y se acomoda para dormir- gracias a el me atreví a besarte esa primera vez.

- En realidad tu abuelo es un hombre muy sabio -aunque igual me recordó lo que le había dicho acerca de lastimar a quien le hiciese daño a Joey, la siguiente vez que nos vimos y que por poco me da un infarto cuando mi cachorro me lo presentó- el solo desea que seas feliz, aunque sea con un pervertido como yo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No sabes las ganas que tengo de verlo pronto -casi no puede hablar de lo cansado que está- creo que si tengo algo de sueñito ¿te quedas conmigo un poquito?

- Todo el tiempo que desees, te amo mi cachorro -me recuesto junto a el y lo cubro nuevamente con la manta que el había dejado a un lado.

Sin darme cuenta también caigo en un delicioso sueño, pensando en lo sucedería en cuanto llegase John, gracias a su ayuda la boda podrá llevarse acabo antes que mi cachorro cumpla la mayoría de edad, solo espero que todo sea de su agrado, la ceremonia será algo privado, solo para la familia y amigos que nos han apoyado desde que se enteraron de nuestra relación y el posterior maravilloso embarazo, así que estamos en la recta final para ser el afortunado esposo de Joey.


	7. The last night

**THE LAST NIGHT**

"_Y en las noticias del corazón -_dice el presentador de la crónica rosa del noticiero de medianoche_- se rumorea que al mediodía de pasado mañana uno de los solteros mas codiciados, no solo por su gran atractivo físico y riqueza sino por lo escurridizo de atrapar que resultó ser, saldrá del mercado, ya que si mis fuentes no están equivocadas, algo que nunca ha ocurrido, contraerá matrimonio con una pequeña y desconocida belleza extranjera de la cual solo tenemos en estos momento una fotografía que como pueden apreciar en el recuadro su futuro esposo es realmente joven ¿Qué tiene este adolescente que atrapó en sus pequeñas garras al grandioso Seto Kai….."_

- ¡SETOOOO! - mi cachorro grita como si no me encontrase acostado a su lado, seguramente enfadado por el ácido comentario- ¡Esa fotografía es horrible! ¡Luzco como idiota!

- ¿Pero si es la de tu credencial de estudiante? -por lo menos el enfado es por como luce, solo porque en la fotografía aparece con su cabello totalmente peinado, seguro Yugi utilizó todo un pote de gel para hacerlo lucir así- tu jamás lucirías mal.

- Ahora todos pensarán que soy un nerd -trato de no reír ante su comentario, pues en realidad parece uno- ¡Ni se te ocurra reír!

- No te preocupes por eso cachorro -solo espero que en verdad no se den cuenta de lo hermoso que es- luego de la boda enviaremos un comunicado junto con la fotografía oficial.

- ¿Y eso por qué? -me mira sin comprender lo que le he dicho- ¿Por qué debes enviar un comunicado a la prensa?

- Es lo malo de ser una figura pública, cosas tan íntimas son el centro de la noticia- a pesar de que me gustaría no hacerlo, es mejor así no insistirán en preguntar de mas- es solo dar algunos detalles de la boda y sobre la espera de nuestro Seth.

- ¡Ahora dirán que me embaracé para atraparte! -luce algo preocupado y no es algo que no puedan llegar a pensar, dada mi reticencia que tenía hacia el matrimonio - que soy un nerd caza fortunas que….

- ¡Claro que no pensarán eso cachorro! -lo interrumpo antes de que comience a preocuparse, sé que muchos chismosos lo dirán, pero ambos sabemos la verdad- solo dirán que fui yo el que tuve que embarazarte para atraparte.

- Deja de bromear -me da un golpe en el costado mientras sigue mirando la televisión concentrado en lo que hablan como si fuese algo realmente importante- ¡Mira! Incluso los periodistas fueron a Kaiba Corp.

- Estuvieron todo el día acechando -Roland les advirtió no hablar con ellos, por suerte saben que en ningún otro lugar tendrán tan buen trato laboral como en nuestra empresa- sin hablar de las constantes llamadas, la pobre recepcionista estaba volviéndose loca.

- Por suerte no se les ha ocurrido molestar fuera de casa -me dice sin siquiera despegar su vista de la pantalla- me sentiría realmente nervioso.

Me causa curiosidad ver que es lo que tanto mira mi cachorro, así que me fijo en el televisor y veo como pasan el anuncio del próximo programa ¡DEMONIOS! Lo que faltaba, mi supuesta biografía, la misma que pasaron hace un par de meses con motivo de mi cumpleaños, Roland insistió que la viese unos días después, resultó ser un montón de mentiras y exageraciones, mezcladas con comentarios de algunos de mis ex amantes, que perjuraban habían sido mi verdadero amor cuando no pasaron de un par de noches de sexo, además de varios comentarios sobre supuestas orgías en las que había participado, mi cachorro me dijo que ni siquiera quiso mirarlo ya que se encontraba mas preocupado del como reaccionaría una vez me comunicase la noticia del embarazo, y luego cuando le dije a grandes rasgos de lo que se había tratado perdió interés, pues no deseaba martirizarse con la lista de mis conquistas, con todo lo que se había dicho hubiese podido demandar hasta a la cadena de televisión por la sarta de inconsistencias en su pseudo biografía, pero como dijo Joey, eso era precisamente lo que ellos deseaban, pues estarían en el foco de la noticia sacando beneficios económicos que al fin y al cabo era su objetivo al aparecer contando _"su verdad"._

- Será mejor dejar de ver esta tontería y dormir que es muy tarde para que ustedes estén despiertos -le quito el remoto y apago la TV mi cachorro se acomoda en la cama para que lo abrace- hoy será nuestra última noche juntos.

- Es verdad Seto, ya no nos veremos hasta la boda -todo por culpa de esa estúpida tradición- según Yugi es mala suerte verse antes.

- Yo no creo en esas cosas cachorro -le beso los labios y luego el vientre como todas las noches antes de dormir- aunque al no dormir juntos no correré el riesgo de despertarte al llegar de mi despedida de soltero.

- ¿Qué despedida de soltero? -me mira asombrado, al parecer no había pensado que también haría una- no me habías dicho nada.

- Como tu tuviste la tuya hoy, unos amigos me organizaron una para mañana -en realidad solo lo estoy haciendo sufrir por llegar hace apenas unos minutos, además me encanta cuando frunce el seño enfadado.

- ¡Kaiba! ni se te ocurra ir a algunos de esos lugares extraños -su voz es una mezcla de enfado y tristeza, pensando seguramente en lo que se dice ocurre en una despedida de soltero, he ido a muchas y algunas resultan ser mucho mas subidas de tono de lo que se pensaría.

- Que egoísta eres cachorro ¿seguro tu loco primo Bakura los llevó a alguno de esos? -abre muy grande los ojos en señal de que no estoy tan equivocado- ya me imagino al tímido de Ryou y Yugi mirando a las y los bailarines.

- No te niego que nos llevó a un club de stripers -se sonroja tan adorablemente que me dan ganas de besarlo y hacerle el amor en este momento- pero cuando nos dimos cuenta nos fuimos de allí a un antro a bailar.

- Ya me imagino lo mal que lo pasaron -no quería sonar tan frío, pero en verdad soy muy celoso con mi cachorro- con todas las invitaciones que te llegaron y quienes trataron de ligarte.

- Rechacé todas y cada una -me mira esperando que sus palabras sean suficiente como prueba- solo bailé con Yugi y Ryou aunque ahora me arrepiento, pues me duelen los pies horrores.

- Mi pobre cachorro -me salgo de la cama colocándome a sus pies, los destapo y les doy un masaje- debiste decirme en cuanto llegaste.

- Solo quería estar acostado a tu lado y dormir -en realidad sus pies se ven algo inflamados, aunque según dijo el médico sería normal, pero lucen como si le doliesen- eres muy bueno haciendo masajes.

- Soy experto en todo lo que te haga disfrutar -le beso los dedos ante su mirada de asombro- ¿acaso lo dudabas?

- Algo, aunque no debí siquiera pensarlo ¡JAJAJAJA! -se ríe cuando paso mi lengua por la planta de su pie- ¡me haces cosquillas!

- Me encanta tu sonrisa -en realidad con solo verlo reír puede alegrar mi día completamente- dime ¿a qué hora llegan tus abuelos?

- Vienen en el avión de mi tío Max, así que llegaran por la mañana cerca de las 10, al principio habían pensado quedarse en casa de mis papás pero no sé porque cambiaron de opinión -por fin alguien que frene a ese sicópata de Bakura, Pegasus lo controla aunque sea un poco- ahora tendrás a toda mi familia en tu casa hasta después de año nuevo ¿no prefieres que se queden en algún hotel?

- Primero esta es TU CASA, segundo fui yo el que les dijo que se quedaran aquí -así le harán compañía a mi cachorro, además que serán las primeras fiestas que se reúnen todos- en casa de tus papás tendrían que dormir tus abuelos en tu antigua habitación, donde tienes esa cama pequeña que es bastante incómoda para poder dormir dos.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -por lo visto sabe a que me refiero- ¿dónde dormirás mañana?

- Estaré hasta tarde en la oficina -debo ocupar mi tiempo para no pensar demasiado en que dormiré solo esa noche- ¿qué harás tu cachorro?

- Comenzaré con Yugi y mi abuela a decorar la casa y el árbol de navidad -con todo lo de la boda me había olvidado- espero no extrañarte tanto, no te veré en todo el día, odiosa tradición de no verse.

- A menos que puedas escaparte, no nos veremos hasta la boda -sí que será un largo día- es tu culpa por estar de acuerdo con seguir tontas supersticiones, además mañana es mi despedida y seguramente me dormiré tarde.

- Ya me arrepentí de esa tontería -me hace una señal con su dedo para que me acerque hasta el- ¿por qué no me raptas y nos encerramos en la habitación? ¿O prefieres ir a un antro a quedarte conmigo en la cama?

- ¡Siempre te prefiero a cualquier otra cosa! -en realidad no tengo planeado salir, solo nos reuniremos en casa de Roland con los abuelos de mi cachorro, Yami y Pegasus a beber algo- pero esto te servirá para aprender de tus errores.

- Eres malo Seto -nos besamos y acariciamos casi como si quisiéramos grabar nuestra piel con caricias, hasta que el estúpido aire nos falla.

- Pensé que llegarías mas temprano y te tenía una sorpresa además de un regalo ¡lástima no fue posible! -le beso la punta de la nariz y me preparo para dormir.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡¿dime que cosa era? -me besa y comienza a acariciarme hasta la orilla de mi pantalón de dormir- no seas malito neko.

- Estás usando un forma muy excitante de convencerme -introduce su mano atrapando mi pene, despertándolo a medida que su mano sube y baja- aunque no era necesario, sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

- Lo sé, pero así es mas divertido -nos ponemos de lado para estar en una mejor posición, el se aleja un poco y saca mi miembro completamente.

- Ven aquí cachorro travieso -en cuanto se acerca le bajo el pantalón corto de su pijama, con solo sentirnos nos endurecemos mas, juego primero con sus testículos y luego atrapo su pene siguiendo el ritmo que el marca en el mío- me encanta que seas previsor y no utilices ropa interior al dormir.

- ¡¿A si que…te gusta eso de….mi? ¡a mi me….gusta que no tengas…..la parte de arriba…..!-su voz suena algo ronca por la excitación, me besa el torso desnudo y lame, nos miramos a nuestros rostros para disfrutar como cambian debido a las sensaciones que nos embargan- ¡eso ahhhh se siente tannnn….bien!

- ¡¿Cómo….ahhhh cómo puedes ser tan ahhhh perfecto? -aceleramos el ritmo pues ambos estamos realmente calientes, con mi mano libre lo atraigo por la cintura mientras el la enreda en mi cabello y nos besamos gimiendo entre beso y beso.

- ¡Ahhhh ahhhh Setooo! ¡Sigue….ahhhh ahhhhh! -los besos son cada vez mas intensos, su pequeña boca luce algo roja, siento como nuestras salivas escurren por su comisura- ¡Setoooo….ahhhhh asíiii! ¡Ahhhhhh!

- ¡Ya estoy…..ahhhhh por acabarrrrrrr! -mi mano da unas sacudidas logrando sacar todo el semen que guardaban sus testículos mojando mi abdomen, luego subo mis dedos para probar su delicioso sabor con deleite, mientras yo me descargo en la de mi cachorro- ¡Cachorrooooo!

- ¡¿Te gustó…..ah neko? -nos besamos tiernamente mientras tratamos que nuestras respiraciones se normalicen, algo que con tantos besos no ocurre rápidamente- ¿merezco saber…..que era mi….sorpresa?

- ¡Espera….un momento! -le sonrío y me pongo de pie acomodándome la ropa, una vez en el baño me limpio y llevo una toalla húmeda para hacer lo mismo con mi cachorro, el cual solo me mira.

- Eres tan bueno conmigo -me besa como agradecimiento y luego me deja libre para devolver lo utilizado al baño y regresar enseguida a su lado.

- Solo te doy lo que mereces -le beso la punta de su nariz y estiro mi mano hasta la mesa de noche- pensaba dártelo en una cena romántica hoy.

- ¿Qué es esto? -dice mirando la cajita que deposito en sus manos, al abrirla queda algo sorprendido al ver en el un anillo- ¿no se supone que los anillos se intercambian durante la ceremonia?

- Las alianzas de matrimonio sí -lo tomo y se lo pongo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha- este es tu anillo de compromiso.

- ¡Es realmente hermoso! -no elegí algo muy llamativo solo un diamante de corte esmeralda de 3 kilates montado en una sencilla banda de platino de 8 milímetros (NA: por si quieren verlo  large-view/01-lozenge-ring2 me tomé mi tiempo para encontrar uno que me gustara para el cachorro)- que yo sepa solo se les da de compromiso a las mujeres y en todo caso ¿no debería ir en mi otra mano?

- Se supone que esa es la costumbre, pero cuando estás tocando el violín tu mano izquierda no se aprecia demasiado -por su rostro de reproche creo que ya comprendió mi punto- aunque hoy en día también los hombres usan de compromiso.

- Y al no apreciarse mi mano izquierda no se vería mi alianza de matrimonio, así que mejor me pones un aviso en ambos dedos -solo se ríe y me besa en forma bastante apasionada rozando su cuerpo con el mío- ¡eres realmente un neko celoso! Por suerte para ti con todo y lo posesivo que eres te amo.

- Yo también te amo cachorro -si hubiese insistido habríamos terminado haciendo el amor una última vez como solteros, pero es cerca de las dos de la madrugada y ya luce algo cansado- ven acércate para dormir.

- Buenas noches Seto -recuesta su cabeza cerca a mi corazón mientras sus manos reposan alrededor de mi cintura.

- Buenas noches cachorro -el sentir su respiración golpear mi piel es algo que me calma haciéndome caer lentamente en un apacible sueño.

Durante todos mis años de vida jamás había podido dormir con alguien a mi lado sin sentirme incómodo, de pequeño mi madre en noches de tormenta llegaba a mi habitación para acostarse conmigo y que no tuviese alguna pesadilla, pero en cuanto trataba de abrazarme me despertaba y le pedía se marchase, siempre me resultó asfixiante y molesto el sentir un cuerpo sudoroso tan cercano al mío, talvez esa fue la razón por la que nunca ninguno de mis amantes pisó la mansión o disfrutó de dormir en esta cama en donde descansa apaciblemente mi cachorro, en realidad todos mis encuentros eran en algún hotel de mi propiedad, cuando me encontraba fuera de la ciudad siempre reservaba dos habitaciones, así una vez satisfecho mi apetito sexual me marchaba a dormir tranquilamente y solo sin que mi pareja de turno me estorbase.

Nunca imaginé que para poder conciliar el sueño debo tener a mi cachorro a mi lado, algo que comprobé nuevamente esta noche cuando lo esperaba impaciente a que regresara de su despedida de soltero, en realidad jamás imaginé muchas cosas que he hecho al tener a Joey a mi lado, primero, nunca antes había dejado que alguien se hospedase en mi casa, jamás habría rechazado la invitación que me hicieron un grupo de empresarios "amigos" para ir de farra a celebrar mi despedida, pues conociéndolos los hombres y mujeres fáciles serían tan abundantes como el alcohol y ya no quiero dar mas que hablar con supuestas noches de sexo desenfrenado, además mi cachorro luego de castrarme de la forma mas dolorosa posible me abandona y eso sí no podría soportarlo, preferiría ser un eunuco a tener que perderlo, el siquiera pensar en casarme y que decir de ser padre eran cosas que había descartado de plano en mi vida, bueno eso hasta que cierta tentación rubia apareció a desbaratarme toda mi estructurada vida de "soltero empedernido" como me llamaba Roland.

Es extraño quiero que llegue pronto el día para que solo falten horas para nuestra boda, pero a la vez no deseo la noche acabe ya que significa que no veré a mi cachorro durante todo un día, mañana iré tarde a la oficina así podré estar todo lo posible con Joey, el recoger a sus abuelos y tío en el aeropuerto me dará un poco mas de tiempo junto a el, bueno hasta que Yugi me expulse de mi propia casa por culpa de esa tonta tradición, ¿quién diría que Seto Kaiba obedecería a alguna persona en su vida? solo son cosas que el amor puede lograr, lentamente el sueño me termina por vencer y acerco mucho mas a mi cuerpo al que pronto se convertirá en mi esposo para el resto de mi vida.


	8. Crazy for you

**CRAZY FOR YOU**

- ¡Pero cachorro! Yugi dijo no verse, en ningún momento mencionó las llamadas -he tratado de hablar todo el día con el y solo a estas horas de la noche lo he conseguido- ¿acaso no me has extrañado?

- ¡Claro que sí! Más de lo que puedas creer -suena algo molesto por mi tonta pregunta- siempre te extraño.

- Yo también amor -ni siquiera pude disfrutar del festejo en mi honor que se lleva a cabo en la sala de Roland- desde que tu abuela me hecho del aeropuerto que te extraño.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! -seguro está recordando la escena que hice tratando de convencerla me dejara ir con ellos hasta nuestra casa- lucías algo enfadado, mi abuela es pequeña de estatura pero sabe imponerse.

- Ya no me lo recuerdes -por suerte no habían periodistas cerca viendo como el gran e implacable Seto Kaiba rogaba a una anciana de aspecto frágil- dime ¿cómo se ha portado mi pequeño Seth?

- Luego que te marchaste sufrí un poco de náuseas, pero mi abuelo me preparó un jugo de lima que según dijo se lo preparaba cuando mi abuela estaba embarazada de mi tío, con mi papá no tuvo ese problema, luego tuve ganas de comer algo dulce -está con en ese tipo de antojos- mi abuela hizo un pastel delicioso, aunque debió esconderlo de Bakura, pues se lo quería comer incluso estando caliente ¡JAJAJAJA! Terminó con los dedos quemados y un coscorrón.

- Me encanta oírte feliz -por lo menos su risa me servirá para soportar hasta mañana- ya deseo que amanezca para casarnos y que nadie te separe de mi.

- Yo también Seto -se oye un gran bostezo del otro lado- estoy ansioso creo que por eso no me puedo dormir.

- Mi pobre cachorro trata de relajarte -no le hace bien el no dormir por lo menos 8 horas- ya son casi las 11 y ayer te desvelaste.

- No me había percatado de la hora -es tan despistado, aunque solo en cosas triviales- y tu ¿no se supone que estás en tu despedida?

- El grupito aún sigue hablando afuera -mañana tendrán una gran resaca- pero yo solo quería hablarte, no sabes cuanto te extraño cachorro.

- Yo también te extraño -no hubiese soportado el no oír su voz este día- y lamento lo que dijeron en la televisión.

- ¿Así que viste ese programa de chismes? En todo caso yo no lo lamento para nada -investigaron casi toda la vida de mi cachorro y al darse cuenta de la familia de la que proviene he quedado como un hombre calculador que conquistó al pobre muchacho para hacerse cargo de su fortuna- sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que dicen de mi.

- Mi abuela dice que deberías demandarlos -me alegra que den por sentado que todo lo que hablaron es solo un gran invento- aunque por ella demandaría a todo el mundo.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Solo me interesa que mi familia sepa la verdad -"mi familia" ¿quién diría que algún día esa frase saldría de mi boca?- trata de dormir cachorro, no olvides que te amo.

- Yo también te amo y te extraño -su voz es tan melosa, seguro está planeando algo ¿cómo puede ser tan tramposo?- esta cama es taaannn grande y yo estoy solito.

- No comiences o iré en estos momentos -oigo su risa al otro lado de la línea- aunque tenga que entrar por la ventana para que tu abuela no me vea.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No sería la primera vez que entras así a la habitación donde duermo -por lo visto sí recuerda ese encuentro- lástima ahora no estoy en mi casa y la mansión de mi futuro esposo tiene muchísima seguridad.

- ¿Acaso eres tan travieso que el pobre debe hacer eso? -le encantan estos juegos y a mi jugarlos con el- pero eso no es ningún impedimento para mi.

- No deseo que mi prometido se entere que lo engaño la noche previa a la boda -habla tan sensual tentándome- aunque me siento tan caliente y necesitado.

- No juegues con fuego que luego te quemas -mis voz suena algo extraña pues trato de calmar mi risa ante sus comentarios- ¿te gusta provocar a los extraños por teléfono?

- Es un juego divertido -desde cuando se ha vuelto tan descarado- quiero saber cuanto puedes soportar sin invadir la mansión de mi novio.

- Depende lo que tengas para ofrecerme -siempre es divertido cuando interpreta algún papel durante nuestros juegos- no voy a arriesgar mi salud solo por una noche sexo.

- ¡Ahhhh! Señor desconocido -eso sonó casi como un gemido- le estoy ofreciendo una GRAN noche de sexo, imagínese ser el último en entrar en mi antes de mi boda además en la casa y cama de mi novio.

- Eres realmente un pequeño demonio -busco en forma casi desesperada las llaves de mi automóvil- en un par de minutos estaré allí y te haré gritar mi nombre.

- Que pena….eso no podrá ser posible -ahora ¿qué tendrá planeado?- hoy los gritos no están en el menú.

- ¿Tienes miedo que descubran que estás en la cama con alguien? -aunque está algo difícil pasar enfrente de el grupo de borrachos, el solo poder estar con mi cachorro me hace aceptar cualquier reto- por mi no hay problema pequeño.

Abro lentamente la puerta de la habitación en la que me encuentro y camino por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido, por suerte la puerta de salida queda al final de este pasillo y solo debo tratar de que no me vean al pasar frente al lugar donde se encuentran ellos, cruzo lo mas rápidamente posible, nadie se percata de la sombra que ha cruzado así que con la adrenalina al máximo salgo del lugar.

- Ya me encuentro en camino a tu casa -espero que ningún periodista este rondando cerca, pero en todo caso acelero para perder a cualquier indeseable- en pocos minutos me tendrás en tu cama.

- Pues entonces veremos si es tan hábil como para traspasar al equipo de seguridad -voy a agradecer a todos los dioses el resto de mi vida el que hubiesen puesto a Joey en mi camino- me encantaría conocer sus habilidades esta noche.

- Talvez hasta te cuestiones el contraer matrimonio -estoy haciendo un tiempo realmente bueno, aunque en el camino he dejado a varios conductores algo enfadados, pues puedo observar la mansión sobre la colina- y termines fugándote conmigo.

- Para nada, ni siquiera el que me rapten podría impedir que mañana al mediodía este casado -detengo el automóvil frente a la reja norte ya que por allí hay una entrada que no parece pertenecer a la mansión, fue hecha en caso de alguna emergencia, desconecto la alarma y finalmente introduzco la clave para entrar- Seto Kaiba es y será por siempre el amor de mi vida.

- Bueno te dejo por el momento -estoy mentalizándome para la misión que estoy por cumplir- espérame pequeño.

No espero me responda y finalizo la llamada, en estos momentos me felicito por tomarme el tiempo de revisar semanalmente las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, eso me ha permitido saber el lugar en donde están emplazadas y que pueda ir pasando cerca de ellas sin ser descubierto y poder respirar tranquilo cuando dejo tras de mi la última de ellas que están puestas para visualizar todo el sector del jardín, pero recuerdo que ahora debo ocultarme del personal de seguridad que ronda las cercanías de la casa, retiro mis felicitaciones pues no hay muchos lugares en los cuales ocultarse, miro alrededor antes de salir de la seguridad que me da el árbol en el que me encuentro y lo único que puedo observar es un pequeño arbusto cercano a una de las terrazas, así que corro rápidamente y trato de encogerme todo lo que me es humanamente posible y lo que mi estatura lo permite, para que el guardia que está pasando no me vea, esta posición es por no decirlo incómoda. Cuando siento los pasos del guardia alejándose recuerdo que aún falta la parte mas difícil ya que para desentumir mis piernas, correr alrededor de veinte metros hasta la terraza techada, utilizar uno de los pilares para subir y dar un salto de un metro para llegar al balcón de la habitación principal, solo cuento con dos minutos, así que corro todo lo que me permiten mis fuerzas ¿a qué idiota se le habrá ocurrido que el tiempo entre cada recorrido por el perímetro debe ser como máximo de ese tiempo? ¡claro! Al mismo que en estos momentos está colgado apunto de caer cuatro metros pues su salto no fue suficientemente largo y además tiró una de las masetas que mi cachorro decidió poner y obviamente con el ruido no tardarán en aparecer todo el grupo de seguridad, solo cierro mis ojos como buscando un poco de fuerzas para poder impulsar mis brazos y poder subir cuando llega a mi nariz el delicioso aroma de mi cachorro, en cuanto abro mis ojos lo veo mirándome entre asombrado y divertido el encontrarme en este lugar seguro luciendo realmente como idiota.

- No calculé bien el salto -solo se inclina y me ayuda a subir- gracias cachorro.

- De nada ¡ahora será mejor que te escondas! -me dice pues ambos oímos que algunas personas se acercan, así que entro rápidamente a la habitación- ¿ocurre algo?

- Señor Wheeler oímos un ruido -oigo decir a uno de los guardias- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, no se preocupen, fue mi culpa el bullicio, tiré mi maseta "_preferida"_ mientras la regaba -dice recalcando lo de preferida, lo que me hace pensar que tendré que comprarle por lo menos una media docena para compensar el sacrificio de la pobre planta- lamento haberlos preocupado.

- No tiene por que disculparse señor es nuestro deber estar atentos, buenas noches -los escucho decir y a mi cachorro responderles, por lo menos se que hacen bien su trabajo, en cuanto terminan de hablar siento que la puerta del balcón se cierra.

- ¿Así que realmente fuiste capaz de lograrlo? -se acerca hasta el sofá en el que estoy tratando de recuperar el aire debido a todo el esfuerzo que he hecho- eres realmente asombroso.

- Para nada cachorro -lo abrazo y lo siento en mis piernas para besar su mejilla- creo que estoy algo oxidado para estas andanzas.

- Me has hecho tanta falta neko, además que sin ti a mi lado no puedo dormir -poso mis labios en su cuello y lo beso muy suavemente tratando de no dejar alguna marca muy visible además aprovechando de oler su delicioso aroma- si no fuese por Seth habría huido por la ventana para ir en tu búsqueda.

-¿Por eso me incitaste a visitarte esta noche? -solo sonríe y me besa.

Trato de llevar el ritmo del beso pero me toma de sorpresa e introduce su lengua en mi boca de una forma tan posesiva como queriendo meterse todo lo que le es posible mientras enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, me rindo y lo dejo tomar el control de la situación, solo nos besamos hasta que el aire se hace demasiado indispensable y permanecemos abrazados, como me agrada esta cálida sensación que siento en mi pecho cuando tengo entre mis brazos a mi cachorro.

- Creo que es hora de dormir -me levanto con el en brazos caminando hasta la cama que luce algo desarreglada, seguro mi cachorro trató de dormir pero no pudo- mañana tendremos que despertar muy temprano.

- ¿Pero se supone que …..?-sé lo que trata de decirme, que supuestamente hice todo este trayecto para hacer el amor.

- Te demostré que podía ingresar a la mansión sin que me viesen -lo arropo y me acuesto a su lado sobre la cama- y sobre tu propuesta de una gran noche de sexo, pues tendrá que esperar.

- ¿No te molesta solo dormir? -se acerca todo lo que le es posible a mi lado demostrando el cansancio acumulado en el día- la verdad que me siento algo cansado.

- Claro que no -lo beso como normalmente lo hago antes de dormirnos el responde pero enseguida se pone de pie como si hubiese recordado algo- ¿qué haces cachorro?

- Solo voy en busca de tu pijama, si no te cambias no podrás dormir bien -me siento en la cama mirándolo mientras el me sonríe observándome de pies a cabeza, ahora que me veo bien, luzco algo sucio por todo el ajetreo- además sabes que me gusta sentir tu calor muy cerca y sobre las mantas no se siente bien.

- Pero me tengo que marchar en cuanto te duermas -es mejor huir entre la oscuridad, eso ayuda a que no me vean fácilmente- no pueden descubrirme.

- Lo se, pero es solo medianoche y amanece hasta las seis -me muestra la ropa de dormir que ha elegido para mi y me sonríe- no seas malito mi neko, además ahora se me fue un poco el sueño.

Sube a la cama gateando hasta donde me encuentro, poniéndose a horcajadas comienza a quitarme el saco y en cuanto lo logra me da un suave beso en la mejilla, luego arroja la corbata y me besa sutilmente en los labios, pronto es la camisa la que lentamente abre acariciando la piel que queda expuesta al ceder cada botón, yo solo me dejo consentir con sus caricias, ya que con las hormonas tan revolucionadas por el embarazo el día que osé resistirme debido al cansancio que veía en el comenzó a llorar y luego gritar que ya no lo deseaba debido a su "gordura", continúa besando y acariciando mi cuello, meciéndose suavemente haciendo rozar nuestros miembros.

- No seas malo cachorro -solo sentir su aroma inundar mis sentidos me provoca una deliciosa mezcla de sensaciones que abarcan desde la ternura a la lujuria, solo atino a posar mis manos en sus caderas para sostenerlo- si continúas no podré detenerme.

- Si quisieras que me detuviese no estarías haciendo eso -posa su mano sobre la mía que sin darme cuenta he introducido dentro de su pantalón acariciando sus deliciosas nalgas.

- Eres toda una tentación ¿y me pides no tocarte? -lo abrazo para atraerlo y besarnos mejor- eso es imposible.

- No hable señor y prepárese para lo que le prometí -me toma del cabello para besarnos con rudeza hasta quedar casi sin aliento- fue una….gran suerte discar su…..su número.

- ¿Así que cuando…..estás necesitado llamas a algún…..desconocido? -mi voz sale algo entrecortada por la falta de aire que con esfuerzo trato de recuperar- eres un pequeño cachorro….caliente.

- Algo así -me sonríe de una forma tan sensual que no puedo soportar el no atacar su cuello a besos e introducir mis manos en su pijama atrapando uno de sus pezones- ¡AHHHHHH!

- ¡Chhhhhh! -trato de hacerlo callar ya que ese gemido fue realmente alto- nos pueden descubrir y verán que estas en la cama con un desconocido la noche previa a tu boda.

- ¿Acaso eso no lo excita señor? -me muerde el labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar cuando por fin arroja mi camisa a un rincón de la habitación- ¿poseerme mientras todos en la casa piensan que duermo apaciblemente? Además fuera de esta habitación nadie sentirá ningún ruido.

- ¿Eso significa que eres tan deliciosamente ruidoso que tu pobre prometido debió acondicionarla? -en realidad todas las habitaciones tienen estas especificaciones- eso me agrada, pues te haré gritar toda la noche.

- ¿Es acaso una amenaza? -se quita la parte de arriba de su pijama y frota su torso con el mío.

- Una promesa pequeña perra -cuando lo llamo así se ruboriza de una forma tan deliciosa que no me deja pensar con claridad- espero tengas resistencia.

- Ninguno de mis amantes se ha quejado por mi desempeño -se estira para poder sacar una pequeña libreta de su mesa de noche, la abre y me la muestra, yo solo me río al reconocerla- puede comprobar de la mano de ellos que no le miento.

- Al parecer muchos ya han pasado por tu cama -cada vez que hemos hecho el amor y he desempeñado el papel de algún desconocido me ha hecho poner una especie de felicitación- tienes casi la mitad de las hojas ocupadas.

- Soy muy bueno en estas artes -dejo la libreta en su lugar y lo hago cambiar de posición para dejarlo bajo mi cuerpo y quitarle su pantalón de dormir- puede elegir una hoja al azar y verá que no miento .

- Prefiero comprobarlo por mi mismo ¿si no te importa? -lo beso en los labios y sin esperar mas introduzco su pene en mi boca para darle una deliciosa mamada, subo mi mano hasta su boca para que lama mis dedos- no necesita de esto, soy realmente flexible.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Ya lo creo pero prefiero no arriesgar a mi pobre amiguito entrando a ese lugar tan pequeño -se dedica a lamer mis dedos al mismo ritmo que yo empleo para disfrutar de su erección.

Mi cachorro al sentir que había humedecido lo suficiente mis dedos guió mi mano hasta su espalda rozando los dedos con su espina dorsal provocando un delicioso escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y el suyo ante la excitante sensación de sentir que el mismo introducía uno de mis dedos, nos miramos en silencio disfrutando de nuestros gemidos los suyos cada vez mas elevados a medida que movía mi dedo en su interior y los míos ahogados entre su carne dura que era degustada por mi lengua, antes que terminara por derramar su semilla en mi boca me puse de pie, rápidamente me deshice de mis pantalones y ropa interior, busqué el tubo de lubricante de la mesa de noche esparciéndolo en mi ya bastante despierto miembro para regresar a la cama y así continuar con este delicioso premio.

- Eso se…siente tannnn bien -susurra mi cachorro en mi oreja al sentir que introduzco tres de mis dedos dentro de el al mismo tiempo que lamo uno de sus pezones- pero quiero saber…..lo que se siente tenerte dentro….

- Claro que te daré lo que pides -acomodo la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y lo obligo a abrirse lo mas que puede colocando una de sus piernas en mi hombro y la otra en mi cadera en donde la sostengo con una mano mientras la otra se posa en su erección- ahora viene lo mejor pequeño.

- No mas plática ¡ya métemela o buscaré a alguien mas! -me entierra sus uñas en mis muslos obligándome a entrar de una sola estocada- ¡AHHHH! ¡eres grande!

- ¿Así que estabas impaciente? -sé que es un juego pero no me agrada cuando menciona el estar con otros, algo que sabe me hace querer marcarlo rudamente- haré que olvides….a todos los que….han estado….dentro tuyo.

- Como ya ahhhh visto he tenido….a varios en mi cama ahhhhh -me sonríe mirando mi rostro de enfado- así que tendráhhhhh que esforzarseeeee….

- Deja de hablar pequeña perrahhhh o lo….lamentarás cuando mañana….cuando veas que no puedes…..caminar en tu boda -salgo de el y de una sola estocada mucho mas fuerte que la anterior me introduzco golpeando su próstata.

- ¡AHHHH! ¡Eso si fue asombroso! -pareciera que esto podría lastimarlo pero se como hacerlo para que solo sienta un delicioso espasmo de placer- realmente ahhhh sabe lo que hace.

Solo le sonrío de medio lado, algo que sé le encanta y comienzo a moverme en su interior sin dejar de mirar como goza con cada movimiento que lo llena mas y mas profundamente, su rostro es un poema a la lujuria, con sus ojos entre cerrados y gotas de sudor rodando desde la frente bajando hasta su delicioso cuello, no puedo evitar atrapar aquella muestra de sudor con mi lengua y deshacer el recorrido de la pequeña gota y besar finalmente sus cabellos húmedos, no puede existir momento mas sublime como este en el que me encuentro oyendo los gemidos de mi cachorro acompañados por la música clásica que suena en el reproductor de nuestra habitación, en estos momentos se oye la música del ballet "La Bayadera" (NA: "bayadera" se le llamaba a las bailarinas y cantantes que participaban en las ceremonias religiosas de los templos de la antigua India, uno de mis ballet favoritos, aunque casi todos son mis favoritos, si tienen la oportunidad de verlo se los recomiendo sobre todo la escena del "Reino de las Sombras" nunca está de mas algo de cultura, como dice mi abuela "el conocimiento no te pesa en la mochila"  watch?v=XHMcTzPjWpQ ) como dice mi cachorro nada mejor para hacer el amor que una grandiosa música,

- Eres realmente delicioso -esta vez casi no hemos intercambiado palabras mientras hacemos el amor, incluso el juego ha quedado olvidado- te amo cachorro.

- Te ahhh amo mi Seto -realmente debe haber significado un gran esfuerzo para el hablar- ¡ahhhhh!

- Ya…estoy llegando -aumento mas el ritmo de mis movimientos al igual que las caricias que deposito en su miembro para ayudarlo a llegar pronto al orgasmo- juntos amor.

Ahogamos nuestros gemidos o mejor dicho nuestros gritos de placer entre los besos que ahora se están haciendo casi torpes por la falta de coordinación, mi mente, podría jurar se encuentra en blanco solo disfrutando de la oleada de sensaciones que invaden mi ser, siento como mi mano y abdomen son bañados con su tibio semen y mi miembro ser aprisionado en su interior logrando que mi orgasmo sea casi inmediato.

-¡AHHH AHHH AHHH! -salgo lentamente de el me recuesto a su lado y lo observo a mi tendido en nuestra cama casi sin fuerzas tomando grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras que por sus muslos bajan los restos de mi semen- fue….ahhh…una gran despedida…de soltero ahh la mejor que he tenido.

- ¡Es la única….que has tenido y….que tendrás! -me sonríe ante mi obvio enfado se acerca para posar su cabeza en mi pecho y acurrucarse para dormir- bueno, hasta que enviudes y te cases nuevamente.

- ¡No hables tonterías! ¡¿quién dice que morirás primero? -me da un golpe en el hombro con su puño cerrado algo que resulta ser bastante doloroso pues aún estoy algo sensible por el reciente orgasmo, este es un tema que no le gusta tratar para nada- además primero conoceremos a alguno de nuestros bisnietos y luego partiremos juntos.

- ¿Así que eso pasará? -me extiende la mano para sellar nuestro "acuerdo" a lo que solo puedo asentir- bueno ya sabes que no te puedo contradecir…..no hagas eso cachorro.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! -se ríe pues trató de hacerme cosquillas pero fui mas rápido y atrape sus manos, ahora lo tengo completamente sobre mi cuerpo torturando su cuello con mi lengua- no seas ¡JAJAJAJA! No seas malo Seto ¡JAJAJAJA! Tendré un accidente….si continúas ¡JAJAJAJA! No sigas….(NA: durante los embarazos el bebé tiende a golpear la vejiga haciéndola mas sensible).

- Solo te dejo si me das un beso de buenas noches -con el embarazo se ha vuelto muchísimo mas sensible a las cosquillas, algo que siempre aprovecho para hacerlo reír, me besa la frente, luego la punta de mi nariz y finalmente nos besamos muy suavemente, este es el mismo ritual que realicé el día que me atreví a besarlo por primera vez luego de reaccionar al pequeño beso que el me dio- ¡Buenas noches Joey!

- ¡Buenas noches mi Seto! -al igual que mi cachorro no me es posible conciliar el sueño sin tenerlo en mis brazos, lentamente estoy cayendo en un delicioso sueño al ser arrullado por los latidos del corazón de mis dos amores y la hermosa música.


	9. From this moment

**FROM THIS MOMENT**

Ahora que me encuentro en los jardines de uno de nuestros hoteles disimulando el fastidio que me provoca recibir al pequeño grupo de invitados, solo amigos y familiares, mientras la orquesta continúa deleitándonos con su maravillosa interpretación (NA:  watch?v=FwWL8Y-qsJg) obviamente hablamos de la Orquesta Sinfónica que dirige Atemu realmente agradezco el haber aceptado el reto de visitarlo anoche, pues aunque me siento nervioso no es tanto como la angustia que me invadía desde la mañana en que lo dejé de ver en el aeropuerto de la ciudad en compañía de su familia, aunque esta delicada tranquilidad me costó un tobillo bastante inflamado a pesar de estar fuertemente envuelto en varias capas de vendas ¿o será que estoy tranquilo gracias a los calmantes que me dio Roland para el dolor?

FLASH BACK

- ¡Seto levántate! -a lo lejos escucho que mi cachorro me habla en un susurro, y me remece algo bruscamente para que despierte, así que no me queda mas que abrir los ojos- ¡nos quedamos dormidos!

- ¿Cómo vamos a quedarnos dormidos? -trato de enfocar el reloj en la mesita de noche para que mi cachorro no se preocupe y vea que aún faltan algunas horas para que incluso amanezca- si apenas son…¿no puede ser?

- La hora es la correcta -me dice ante mi rostro de asombro, me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo, está casi amaneciendo y con luz se me hará mas difícil el salir sin ser visto- solo faltan unos minutos para las seis de la mañana.

- Será mejor que me marche de una vez -ahora será mucho mas complicado el salir sin que la oscuridad me ayude.

El cambio de guardia se hace a las seis y hoy habrá el doble de personal, otra grandiosa idea mía debido a mi preocupación por la boda, ya ha ocurrido en otros lugares que mientras las personas están atentas a los preparativos de sus fiestas descuidan la seguridad de sus casas y luego aparecen en la crónica roja, lo realmente importante para mi es la seguridad de mi cachorro, así que ahora todo será el doble de complicado y mas cuando casi como un castigo divino por no seguir una odiosa tradición el día se está presentando realmente luminoso, cuando comienzo a buscar mi ropa me doy cuenta que no puedo utilizarla pues luce realmente inmunda con todo el ajetreo de la noche anterior, así que pierdo valiosos minutos buscando algo mas, mi cachorro solo sonríe en forma divertida gracias a lo torpe que estoy actuando, debido a los nervios por la situación en la que me encuentro, pues el pensar que seguramente seré descubierto huyendo como un intruso de mi propia casa no me dejan pensar bien.

- Será mejor que salgas por la puerta -me dice mi cachorro al ver que me dirijo a abrir las puertas francesas que dan al balcón- ayer por poco te rompes la cabeza al saltar.

- Eso fue un pequeño error de cálculo -subo nuevamente hasta la cama para darle un beso de despedida a el y a nuestro bebé- te veré al mediodía, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

- ¿Por que mejor no me dices lo que realmente pensabas? -me atrapa con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, realmente me conoce bien, no puedo mentirle- que no me vaya a arrepentir.

- Te amo ¿lo sabías? -nos besamos nuevamente, al diablo si me descubren, puedo exigirles que callen sobre mi presencia soy el que les pago el sueldo, que dicho de paso es bastante bueno ¿a quién engaño? No puedo dejar que sepan que mi cachorro no cumplió con esa odiosa tradición- será mejor que me marche, pero ¿podrías ver que no haya nadie cerca?

- Te amo mi Seto -lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y se asoma hasta el balcón y luego me hace una señal con la mano- están pasando los de seguridad.

Lo beso una vez mas antes de prepararme para saltar, esta vez no caigo en el tejado de la terraza cercana, necesito salir rápidamente de la vista de cualquier persona y lo mas efectivo era lanzarme desde el lugar en donde me encuentro directamente al piso, son solo unos 4 metros, sé como se debe caer sin que uno se haga daño, así que tomo aire y me lanzo ante la asombrada mirada de mi cachorro, realmente debo lucir como todo uno de esos actores de las películas de acción que tanto le agradan a mi futuro esposo, lástima que ellos utilicen dobles para estas acciones ya que al caer sentí un leve crujido en mis rodillas y siento que mi tobillo derecho recibió todo el peso de mi cuerpo, pero en cuanto me pongo de pie me giro y le sonrío para que vea que me encuentro bien disimulando el dolor que estoy sintiendo y no lucir como idiota ante el, corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello pero en cuanto logro ocultarme tras un árbol mi rostro cambia a uno de extremo dolor, luego de unos minutos tratando de calmarme reanudo mi marcha, eso sí que a paso de tortuga, jamás había estado tan complacido de abandonar la mansión cuando me vi por fin fuera de los muros de ella y me pude relajar unos momentos en mi automóvil antes de emprender la marcha.

El trayecto a casa de Roland fue relativamente tranquilo solo interrumpido por los fuertes espasmos de dolor en mi tobillo, aunque en la entrada principal del edificio ya se podían apreciar algunos periodistas revoloteando alrededor incomodando a los pobres residentes que terminan huyendo como si de una plaga se tratara, por suerte no se les ocurrió invadir la entrada de los automóviles y pude entrar directamente hasta el estacionamiento sin que notasen mi presencia, llegar hasta el piso 14 en donde vive mi amigo fue otro pequeño martirio, pues no solo tengo el tobillo bastante inflamado, luce casi el doble de su tamaño normal, el solo hecho de descansarlo unos minutos produjo que el nuevamente caminar sea algo realmente doloroso. Entro sigilosamente y puedo ver que aún todos están dormidos en los mismos lugares donde los vi la noche anterior, por lo menos algo que me salga bien.

- Creo que le hará falta algo para su dolor -escucho decir a mis espaldas justo antes de entrar a la habitación que me ha sido asignada- no pueden verlo cojeando en la ceremonia.

- ¿Alguien mas se percató de mi ausencia? -Roland me ayuda a llegar hasta la orilla de la cama y haciéndome un gesto para que me prepare me quita el zapato ¡por la ….!- eso sí que dolió.

- El señor Pegasus trató de venir a buscarlo cerca de las 3 -realmente no se le puede ocultar nada a Roland, seguro desde que huí se dio cuenta- pero le dije que yo lo había visto que dormía, iré por unas vendas y algo para el dolor.

- ¡Gracias! -solo me sonríe al ver el estado en el que me encuentro debido a mis andanzas nocturnas.

FIN BLASH BACK

Realmente todo vale la pena cuando uno está enamorado y es correspondido, aunque en estos momentos cayese muerto fulminado por un rayo llegaría al lugar que me toque, tengo algo de esperanzas de no llegar directo al infierno ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Mi cachorro me ha contagiado con su personalidad optimista, sé que moriría realmente feliz con solo haber conocido a mi sensei enano. No puedo dejar de pensar que mi cachorro en pocos minutos se convertirá en mi esposo y que nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin su valentía, pues aunque ya había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía hacia el, pensaba que solo tenía la opción de continuar como su amigo, para que mencionar todo lo que nos separaba, desde la diferencia de edad hasta mi extensa lista de amantes y la pésima reputación ganada a pulso, debo admitir, lo que a simple vista hacía imposible nuestra unión.

FLASH BACK

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Luces realmente gracioso empapado Seto -al abrir la lata de refresco me saltó en el rostro parte del contenido- desearía tener una cámara para fotografiarte con ese cabello despeinado.

- No te burles de mi Joseph -cuando trato de hablarle seriamente siempre lo llama de manera formal, me encanta cuando está feliz aunque sea a costa mía- fue a ti a quien se le resbaló la lata de refresco ¿y por qué necesitas una cámara fotográfica? Como si los teléfonos no tuviesen una, a veces eres realmente despistado.

- ¡ES CIERTO! ¡gracias neko! -toma la fotografía con su teléfono que siempre lleva en su bolsillo ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando hablé en voz alta? ¡claro! En la hermosa sonrisa de mi cachorro- será un gran recuerdo para cuando estés de viaje.

- ¡Nada de recuerdos, será mejor que la borres! -pongo la pose seria que utilizo cuando hablo con los incompetentes de mis trabajadores- no quiero que caiga en las manos de algún periodista por accidente.

- ¡Te prometo que la cuidaré con mi vida! -pone su mejor rostro de cachorrito desvalido, el mismo que utiliza cuando desea conseguir algo de mi- además, luces realmente guapo, me gustas así de natural con el cabello empapado.

- No tienes que mentir o adularme pues no me convencerás -el oír sus palabras me causaron una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, algo así como un delicioso cosquilleo ¿Qué tonto somos al ilusionarnos con algo tan simple? -así que mejor la borras ahora.

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro -lo miro algo asombrado pues de repente se ha puesto realmente serio, algo poco común en el- eres la persona mas atractiva que conozco, en verdad me gustas mucho Seto.

- Deja de bromear -mientras me dirijo hasta mi baño para limpiarme aunque sea un poco y lucir algo mas presentable cuando salgamos a almorzar, le desordeno los cabellos para que cambie su rostro de seriedad, pero en cuanto lo hago me toma del brazo para impedírmelo- ¿ocurre algo?

- No hagas eso neko -sin soltar mi mano me mira con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza- no soy un niño pequeño.

- Claro que lo eres, aunque tuvieses 90 años ante mis ojos siempre serás mi pequeño cachorro -siempre serás mi amor, hubiese querido decirle.

- ¿Algún día dejarás de verme solo como un niño? -no se a que viene ese semblante lleno de melancolía, le acaricio la mejilla suavemente para confortarlo, mientras solo permanece en silencio como observando mis actos- ni siquiera debiese preguntármelo es obvio por tus actos que no lo harás, seguro te hace falta un hijo y lo compensas conmigo.

- Sabes que odio esas pequeñas bolas de babas -de solo pensar me da jaqueca- no es eso lo que siento por ti, eres…mi mejor amigo y….

No me dejó continuar y me tomó de la corbata para inclinarme a su altura y acercando mi rostro hasta el suyo, me dio un suave beso de lo mas inocente, solo toco sus labios con los míos, ahora pienso que no quise reaccionar a lo que sabía pasaría en unos segundos, solo fue una pequeña presión de sus labios contra los míos, algo realmente efímero pero que provocó que todo mi cuerpo fuera invadido por una cálida y deliciosa sensación que no supe como interpretar en aquel instante ya que jamás hasta ese momento había conocido algo así, si me hubiesen pedido dar una charla sobre el sexo o la pasión habría resultado ser un gran orador, pero el sentir los labios de la persona amada rosar los tuyos, que su respiración golpee tu rostro u oler tan cercano el aroma de ese ser que te roba el sueño e invade día con día tus pensamientos era algo que jamás había experimentado en todos mis años de vida.

- Me gustas, no en realidad te quiero Seto y no como un amigo -estaba tan concentrado descubriendo estas nuevas sensaciones que no supe en que momento mi cachorro me dejo libre, permanezco de pie a su lado en completo silencio esperando el por que a sus acciones- mejor dicho estoy enamorado de ti, se que lo único que sientes por mi es un cariño paternal…

- ¡JAMAS TE VERÍA COMO A UN HIJO! -mi cachorro se sorprende ante mi exabrupto, me ha oído regañar a mis empleados, pero nunca subir el tono de voz- perdón por gritar Joey ¡Dios! Debo ser un enfermo por sentir esto hacia ti, no es normal -me siento en el sofá que tengo en mi privado y mostrando todo el nerviosismo que me inunda oculto mi rostro tras mis manos ¿desde cuando soy tan cobarde?- aunque al principio traté de engañarme diciéndome que ese sentimiento que nació en mi era solo amistad y cariño.

- ¿Quieres decir que también sientes igual que yo? -su rostro se ilumina completamente con una gran sonrisa, se acerca hasta donde me encuentro aún sin poder mirarlo toma mi mano suavemente y se sienta a mi lado- pensé que nunca sería correspondido.

- Yo también cachorro -lo atraigo hasta mi permanecemos en silencio….

FIN FLASH BACK

- Señor Kaiba es hora de ocupar su lugar -me dice la asistente del juez, solo hago un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo.

Miro a mi alrededor a los invitados que van tomando asiento en espera de que comience la unión y no puedo mas que agradecer la suerte de tener a mi cachorro a mi lado y desear que formemos un pareja tan enamorada como lo fue en su día sus difuntos padres o su abuelo que está impaciente casi tanto como yo esperando a que mi cachorro aparezca, ser una pareja tan afiatada como la de los señores Atemu que luego de casi 40 años de matrimonio siguen luciendo como adolescentes enamorados, en estos momentos están regañando a su nieto Bakura que no termina de sentarse para ocupar su lugar, quitándole los anteojos oscuros a su hijo Pegasus que trata de ocultar su rostro de resaca tras ellos, a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar al verlo tan alegre y despreocupado Pegasus, quedó viudo muy joven y con unos pequeños en su vientre y la carga de manejar una gran empresa en sus hombros, creo que la idea de mi cachorro de concertar una cita con su tío y Roland tal vez no sea tan descabellada, realmente harían una muy buena pareja, mas ahora que sus hijos han comenzado a tomar mayores responsabilidades y se siente mas libre, realmente estoy por entrar legalmente a una grandiosa familia.

Siento un suave golpe en mi hombro, resulta ser Roland mi amigo y padrino de bodas, haciéndome una señal para que preste atención, recién me doy cuenta que he estado algo distraído mirando a los invitados y debo admitir, hermosa decoración elegida por mis futuros suegros y mi cachorro, percatándome que la música ha cambiado dando paso a la que señala la pronta entrada de mi cachorro (NA:  watch?v=eW_MAQj0aIA&feature=related) así que me acomodo nuevamente la corbata para lucir lo mejor posible y puedo distinguir al final del pasillo la silueta de Joey, realmente no pensé que podría lucir mas hermoso de lo que ya es, el traje sastre de tres piezas enmarca perfectamente su delgada silueta haciéndolo lucir resplandeciente, al ser de un suave color gris combina realmente bien con su pálida piel, nadie podría pensar que este delicado ángel espera un bebé, su cabello dorado luce igual de rebelde resplandeciendo con el sol del mediodía, por suerte esta vez Moto no insistió en peinarlo como nerd. ¡DIOS! Como amo su sonrisa y sobre todo si es dirigida hacia mi, como ahora que camina del brazo de sus padres hacia mi dirección, el trayecto se me hace larguísimo ¿acaso no pueden caminar mas aprisa? Trato de concentrarme solo en su bello rostro para calmar mi ansiedad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Seto? -me susurra al llegar hasta el altar, solo le sonrío y presiono un poco su pequeña mano entre la mía- estás algo distraído.

- Estaba nervioso -trato de hablar para que solo me pueda oír el, para que mentirle si es eso lo que realmente sentía hasta segundos antes de verlo aparecer- pensaba que te podrías haber arrepentido.

- Eso nunca, te lo dije el día que aceptaste que me amabas -acaricia con su dedo mi mano mientras el juez comienza con su discurso sobre los matrimonios y no se que otras cosas- aunque me trates de alejar, regresaré una y mil veces a tu lado.

- Te amo cachorro -nos acercamos y besamos delicadamente, casi como si al rozar nuestros labios estos fuesen a quebrarse.

- Disculpen -dice el juez interrumpiendo nuestra caricia haciendo que mi cachorro se sonroje completamente y los invitados rían ante nuestro acto- aún no llegamos a esa parte.

- Perdón -mi cachorro se disculpa con el hombrecito pero yo lo único que pienso es en que si no lo necesitara para que nos uniera legalmente lo abría hecho sacar a patadas por interrumpirnos.

BLASH BACK

- ¿Te das cuenta que tendremos muchas personas en contra de nuestro amor? -debo hacerlo comprender desde un principio que a pesar de amarnos no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, le doy un beso en la frente- ¿Qué muchas personas tratarán de acercarse a ti para hablar horrores de mi?- le beso la punta de la nariz mientras el me escucha con atención- ya sabes que no todo lo que se dice es mentira ¿aún así deseas estar a mi lado? -asienta con la cabeza y finalmente le beso los labios, al principio suavemente como el beso que el me dio y luego aumenta a uno mas apasionado hasta que el aire se nos agota- no deseo que sufras, es mejor dejar esto como un lindo sueño.

- Soy tu cachorro y aunque trates de alejarme regresaré a ti una y mil veces -enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nuevamente nos besamos.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio Joseph Wheeler? -jamás en mi vida había hecho esto así que no sé si estoy adelantándome, pero no quiero pensar en estos momentos a todo lo que nos enfrentaremos- prometo serte fiel como nunca lo he sido en mi vida hasta el día que por fin te des cuenta que puedes tener a alguien mejor que yo.

- Me encantaría ser su novio señor Seto Kaiba -sus besos son realmente una perdición para mi- y recuerde que tengo 20 puntos mas de IQ que usted, así que sé que he elegido al hombre perfecto para mi.

- Te amo tanto mi cachorro -lo trato de abrazar pero por suerte me arrepiento- mejor voy a limpiarme o ensuciaré tu ropa.

- A mi no me importa que lo hagas -me sonríe y debo hacer un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarme sobre el a besarlo.

- Mejor me aseo y luego nos vamos a nuestro primer almuerzo como novios -me levanto enseguida para no tentarme con su rostro de felicidad, espero que el tiempo pasa lentamente mientras almorzamos.

FIN DEL BLASH BACK

Desde el día en que me declaré por fin, en realidad desde el viaje en donde conocí al abuelo de mi cachorro, no ha habido nadie mas en este mundo para mi que este pequeño cachorrito dorado que se encuentra a mi lado, aunque hubo veces en las cuales me arrepentí de hacerlo entrar en mi turbio mundo, el fue quien me hizo entrar en razón con su temperamento dispuesto a luchar contra todos por nuestro amor y agradezco todo lo que ha traído a mi vida, incluso terminé por acostumbrarme a las miradas de reproche que siempre me lanzaba su ama de llaves, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que la palabra pervertido era la favorita al referirse mentalmente a mi, hasta la he extrañado cuando se ha marchado de vacaciones, me giro y la veo junto al tímido Ryou mirándome con algo parecido a una sonrisa, creo que después de todo ha terminado por acostumbrarse a mi ¿o tal vez es solo resignación?

No presto demasiada atención a lo que dice el juez, eso sí que mi rostro demuestra todo lo contrario, solo escucho que la música ha cambiado (NA:  watch?v=mi5xaMIX_h8) eso me da a entender que estamos en la parte de las obligaciones legales del matrimonio, muy al contrario de mi cachorro que lo escucha detenidamente, amar, respetar, ser fiel, todas esas cosas ya las hago sin necesidad que un papel me lo exija incluso desde antes de ser novios. Recuerdo que para que la familia de Joey me permitiese estar a su lado incluso fui capaz de poner en una bandeja todas mis posesiones para que se dieran cuenta que mis intenciones hacia su nieto e hijo eran honorables, su abuelo John fue el primero en apoyarnos, aunque Moto también, pues su hijo le había hablado de lo que sentía hacia mi, bueno sin dar nombres, nadie podría negarle algo a este pequeño sol que ha iluminado nuestras vidas.

Antes de hablar con sus familiares, en una reunión en la cual me sentí realmente nervioso, lo único que habíamos hecho era darnos algunos besos en mi oficina y la limosina para que no nos vieran, pues no deseaba que por la prensa se enteraran de nuestro romance y mi pobre cachorro fuese blanco de habladurías, por lo visto quienes hablaban de mis antiguas andanzas sexuales eran mis parejas de turno, ya que solo se enteraron de nuestra relación cuando se comenzó con los trámites necesarios para la boda, o somos muy discretos o Roland se encargó de mantenerlos a raya. Definitivamente debe ser lo segundo ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

BLASH BACK

- Necesito hablar con ustedes -me encontraba en casa de mi cachorro frente a sus padres y abuelo, realmente no podía estar mas nervioso- estoy enamorado del cacho… de Joseph y deseo pedirles su autorización para ser novios.

- Señor Kaiba acaso es una broma -bueno no culpo a Atemu por pensar aquello, yo el frío y despiadado Seto Kaiba sentado frente a ellos nervioso cual adolescente hablando con los padres de su novio- esto es imposible.

- Sé que soy mucho mayor que el…-ya sabía que nada sería fácil ¿quién en su sano juicio deja a un pequeño en manos de un tipo como yo?

- La edad no tiene nada que ver con el amor -dice Jonh, el abuelo de mi cachorro que había permanecido en silencio- solo queremos estar seguros que mi nieto esté seguro de sus sentimientos.

- El me ha dicho que está enamorado -dice Moto mirando a su esposo que es el mas reticente a todo el asunto- Joey es un muchacho muy maduro para su edad, y como su padre deseo que sea feliz.

- Para mi también es lo mas importante -mi cachorro me enseñó a controlarme y tratar de no enfadarme cuando hable con las personas- ya le he dicho a Joseph que lo amo y que estaremos juntos hasta que el lo decida.

- ¿Así que si mi hijo decide terminar esto mañana usted lo aceptará? -Atemu me mira como tratando de leer mis pensamientos- ¿aceptaría dejarlo libre?

- Lo amo y solo deseo su felicidad aunque esta no sea a mi lado -mi voz suena firme, nada comparado a como me siento en mi interior pensando en esa posibilidad- daría todo lo que poseo por verlo feliz, sé que soy solo su primer enamoramiento y tarde o temprano me dejará, eso lo tengo muy claro desde el primer momento en el acepté lo que siento por el.

- Esas son palabras mayores viniendo de usted -seguro piensa que estoy exagerando, debido a mi muy conocido prontuario amoroso.

- Joey me había hablado de usted, aunque no me dijo su nombre -Moto es un poco mas razonable con respecto a nuestros sentimientos- ¿está conciente que la diferencia de edad es algo que no pueden tomar a la ligera? mi hijo merece vivir todo lo que un adolescente de su edad vive.

- La semana pasada por primera vez en mi vida estuve en un parque de diversiones -mi cachorro me habló de que uno de sus amigos había tenido su primera cita con su novia y habían ido a un muy conocido parque- creo que hay cosas el conoce mas que yo.

- ¿Así que por eso llegó con ese oso gigante? -luego de varios intentos de golpear un grupo de latas de refrescos vacíos pude ganarlo para el- estaba realmente feliz.

- Aquí tengo un contrato -le extiendo a Atemu los papeles que preparó Roland hace un par de días- son todos los bienes que poseo, pongo todo lo que tengo en sus manos, pueden disponer de ellos como gusten, solo les pido la oportunidad de estar al lado de mi cachorro por el tiempo que el me lo permita.

- El no es un animal para que lo llame así, señor Kaiba -me dice realmente enfadado Atemu, no supe como se me salió llamarlo así, si no hubiese sido por su esposo me habría golpeado con los mismos documentos.

- No te enfades Yami -le dice John sonriendo ante su reacción- es solo una forma cariñosa de llamar a mi nieto, sé que el señor Kaiba está realmente enamorado.

Ante el asombro de los presentes les relata el como nos conocimos con lujo de detalles, luego de aquello los documentos me fueron devueltos, pues el solo hecho de haber confiado en ellos lo segundo que mas quería en mi vida me permitió una pequeña oportunidad, pedí el permiso para llevarlo todos los días a la academia y poder almorzar con el, si deseábamos salir debía pedir permiso con un día de anticipación y sin falta regresar de nuestras salidas antes de las 9 de la noche y solo los fines de semana que no había clases, solo en un par de ocasiones me fue permitido el salir por la noche a un par de conciertos. Con mi cachorro he vivido lo que significa una relación de adolescentes enamorados, cuando estábamos juntos trataba de controlar mis impulsos y solo nos besábamos, aunque debo confesar que me era casi insoportable, muchas veces debí recurrir a la infalible ducha fría para calmarme, fui el novio perfectamente respetuoso, lástima que solo duró unos meses hasta que fui tentado por un pequeño cachorrito.


	10. My all

**MY ALL**

Jamás pensé que siendo un hombre que disfrutaba del sexo casi diariamente al estar junto a mi cachorro con el solo hecho de sentir su aroma o recibir aunque fuese un beso en la mejilla me era suficiente para sentirme completo, eso si no niego que deseaba hacerle el amor con locura, no había noche en la que no fantaseara con tenerlo en mis brazos haciéndole el amor hasta caer exhaustos de pasión, dormir a su lado el uno abrazado del otro, sí aunque nunca me había pasado deseaba poder dormir con el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no me atrevía a pasar el límite de respeto que el merecía y que me había autoimpuesto, recién a los casi ocho meses hicimos el amor por primera vez, y como todo en nuestra relación comenzó con una discusión.

BLASH BACK

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -no se a qué se refiere, luego de lo que me costó convencer a su perro guardián para que me dejase pasar unos minutos y lo encuentro en este estado de enfado.

- Cachorro por favor explícame -trato de acercarme y el solo me rehúye poniéndose a buscar ropa en su vestidor para luego guardarla en una mochila- si no me dices lo que se supone que hice ¿cómo podré defenderme?

- Mai Valentine -¿no sé a que viene el nombre de esa mujer? Creo que mi rostro demuestra mi absoluto desconocimiento, pues me explica aunque con enfado- ¡te acostaste con ella!

- ¡¿Estás….yo no…? -¿de dónde sacó semejante idea? Ni siquiera puedo hablar de lo sorpresivo de la acusación, su rostro luce enrojecido, señal inequívoca de que está realmente enfadado.

- ¡Sabes bien que incluso trató de inmiscuirse en el matrimonio de mis papás y aún así…! -mi cachorro me contó que varias veces se le había insinuado a Atemu e incluso se presentaba en esta casa a deshoras sabiendo que Moto no se encontraba- ¡¿POR QUE TE REVOLCASTE CON ELLA SETO?

- ¡NO LO HE HECHO! -no quise gritar pero me siento confundido, lo tomo del brazo para que me vea a los ojos y pueda ver que no miento- ¿quién te dijo tal mentira?

**- **Hoy me llegó esto -se suelta de mi agarre y busca en su mochila, me pasa un sobre en el que al abrirlo puedo observar una docena de fotografías ¡DIOS! Supuestamente soy yo teniendo sexo con esa vulgar mujer.

- Cachorro….-voy a averiguar quien hizo esto y deseará estar muerto, veo como unas silenciosas lágrimas recorren su rostro- yo no he estado nunca con ella.

- Talvez no sea ella -me dice sentándose en la orilla de la cama sin siquiera mirarme- pero el lugar lo conoces y la fecha es de cuando visitaba a mis abuelos.

- Entonces no puedo ser yo -realmente no me había fijado en la fecha impresa en el calendario digital que se puede observar en la fotografía, o si, se supone que soy yo con esa mujer o alguien que se le parece teniendo sexo sobre mi escritorio.

- ¡Sabes? -por primera vez en todo este tiempo me mira a la cara y puedo ver que se encuentra realmente triste y sobre todo decepcionado- sabía que eras como un….maldito gato en celo cuando te conocí, que no podía estar sin sexo ¿pero…? -su último comentario realmente me sorprendió, pues lo dijo con un tono de voz algo sarcástico, estoy apunto de interrumpir su monólogo pero creo que es mejor dejarlo desahogarse, ya tendré tiempo de defenderme- creo que lo mejor será que cada uno sigo su camino -se pone de píe dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, pero al pasar frente a mi lo detengo abrazándolo.

- ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? -¿qué se supone que se debe hacer en estos casos? Jamás he tenido que explicar algo concerniente a mi vida personal a otras personas, nunca me he sentido mas perdido que ahora- Cachorro ¿si es por las fotografías yo….? -sin romper el abrazo me mira al parecer esperando que continúe- esas fotos son un montaje…se supone que es mi oficina y yo….en esa fecha….pues estaba fuera de la ciudad.

- ¿Entonces…? -me empuja con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de mi y ante mi sorpresa casi termino en el suelo al perder el equilibrio- cuando me decías que estabas en Kaiba Corp. era mentira ¿en qué otras cosas me has mentido? -su voz suena dura y fría para nada común en el, tanto que me sorprende que ni siquiera me atrevo a replicar algo- ¿sabes algo….? Olvídalo, eso ya no importa, ahora comprendo el por qué si llevamos mucho tiempo juntos nunca has intentado nada aparte de una que otra caricia ¿tan poco atractivo soy para ti…..que buscas otras personas?

- ¡Dios esto es vergonzoso! -desvío la mirada de mi cachorro pues no deseo vea lo patético que soy y me siento en su cama ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos, tomo aire tratando de relajarme, sonrío al pensar que fue el mismo quien me enseñó este método para calmarme- solo te pido me escuches unos momentos sin interrumpir o no podré aclararte todo.

- Esta bien….-se sienta en el sofá frente a su cama pero permanece sin mirarme-…te escucho.

- Soy patético…pero -soy la prueba viviente de que el amor cambia a las personas, apenas me despedí de el en el aeropuerto supe que no podría soportar el estar sin verlo tanto tiempo- yo…te seguí….soy patético te lo dije….

- ¿Qué? No te escuché -no me di cuenta que mi voz fue casi un murmullo- ¿Qué fue lo que decías?

- Dije que soy patético, que te seguí, a mi edad y no fui capaz de no verte por dos semanas -luego de hacernos novios trataba de no hacer viajes muy largos, máximo de un par de días, si era imposible acortarlos Roland terminaba con los pendientes- y no te mentí cuando me llamabas….¿recuerdas lo que te respondía cuando preguntabas por lo que estaba haciendo? -se pone a pensar, seguro tratando de recordar mis palabras exactas.

- Que…que estabas haciendo la segunda cosa que mas te gustaba -por primera vez me mira sin esa tristeza en su rostro, aunque tímidamente- di por hecho que te referías a trabajar.

- Lo primero es estar a tu lado abrazándote -una vez le dije el orden de mis prioridades a mi cachorro y por su rostro ahora sonriente comienza a recordar- el ver tu rostro todos los días, aunque sea por unos minutos es lo segundo.

- ¡Sabía que te había visto en el mercado del Cairo! Bakura me dijo que el amor me hacía verte en todos lados -me dice realmente feliz lanzándose sobre mi tirándome sobre la cama y besándome todo el rostro.

Me siento un maldito por haber sido el culpable de su tristeza, prometo que jamás llorará si de mi depende evitarlo, quien o quienes hayan sido los responsables de hacerlo sufrir hoy, me pagaran todo lo que mi cachorro a padecido, no todos saben que en Kaiba Corp hay cámaras ocultas, solo Roland y yo somos quienes tenemos acceso a estas y con ellas podré llegar hasta los responsables.

Es delicioso sentirlo moviéndose sobre mi mientras nos besamos, mis manos impacientes recorren su espalda por sobre la ropa tratando de que nuestros cuerpos se unan todo lo que humanamente sea posible, todo el es una tentación para mis sentidos que se me hace imposible el poder contenerme, mi conciencia se nubla al tenerlo así, tan entregado a mi, beso su cuello que gentilmente pone a mi disposición, en un segundo de lucidez siento como mis manos tratan de introducirse bajo su ropa para acariciar mas íntimamente, por suerte puedo reaccionar a tiempo y detengo mi avance, trato de levantarme y alejarlo de mi para ponerme de pie y huir como acostumbro hacerlo en estos casos.

- ¿Qué ocurre…Seto? -su voz suena muy agitada debido a la falta de airte- ¿acaso no te gusto?

- Mi cachorro -le beso la frente y me siento aún con el sobre mi regazo, mientras el trata de quitarme el saco- si supieras cuanto te deseo no pensarías eso, no sabes lo que debo controlarme para no hacerte el amor cada vez que estamos solos.

- Nadie te lo impide -me susurra en el oído lamiendo de forma tan sensual que me provoca una desconocida sensación en todo mi cuerpo a la cual no se como reaccionar.

- Seto…si ambos lo deseamos ¿por qué te detienes? -enreda sus dedos en mis cabellos y me besa con una pasión que es poco común en el- quiero ser tuyo.

Como si con esa simple y a la vez maravillosa frase por fin mi cordura y buen sentido se hubiesen ido de paseo, muy, muy lejos, comienzo a tomar el control nuevamente de nuestros besos mientras mis manos viajan hasta las caderas de mi cachorro y en un al principio suave movimiento circular hago que nuestras pelvis se rocen provocando que pueda sentir como nuestros miembros reaccionan, al estar nuevamente perdido en el delicioso cuerpo de mi Joey no siento que tocan a la puerta de forma insistente.

- _Señorito Joey _-escucho la voz del ama de llaves que por fin logra bajarnos de nuestra deliciosa nube de pasión- _es hora de que su amiguito se marche._

- ¿Amiguito? ¿acaso piensa que tengo tres años? -por suerte para la salud de esa anciana mi cachorro aún está sobre mi regazo- esa mujer me odia cachorro, será mejor que me marche.

- ¡Quédate Seto! -continúa besando mi cuello y moviéndose deliciosamente- te necesito, no puedes irte así.

- Yo estoy igual que tu -mi cachorro se refiere a la leve erección que se puede apreciar en sus pantalones, pero yo no luzco mucho mejor que el- ella es capaz de tirar la puerta si no salgo- el rostro de mi cachorro es toda una mezcla de súplica u deseo contenido- hablaré con ella, espérame que en unos minutos estoy de regreso.

- Asegúrate de no demorar -su rostro me dice que si no lo hago me traerá muchas malas consecuencias, lo dejo sentado en la cama y le doy un pequeño beso, luego de acomodar mi ropa salgo.

En cuanto estoy fuera de su habitación me encuentro con el guardián de mi cachorro mirándome con rostro de odio, sí no es exageración, esa mujer realmente me odia, me guía por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal, asegurándose al parecer que no me pierda en el camino, en cuanto salgo y estoy fuera de la propiedad la veo poner el seguro a la puerta del antejardín y caminar hasta la casa, obviamente también la ha cerrado con llave, creo que definitivamente deseaba me largara de allí, la veo mirándome por la ventana a que me suba y parta definitivamente, pero nadie me impedirá regresar con mi cachorro, me subo al automóvil y apenas doblo en la esquina me estaciono y regreso hacia mi pequeño caminando.

Debo estar atento para que nadie me vea saltando la verja de entrada, son casi las nueve de la noche y hay bastantes personas en la calle, en cuanto se despeja la avenida cruzo la calle y de un solo salto estoy dentro, por suerte cerca de la habitación de mi cachorro que da al jardín trasero hay una enredadera que me sirve para trepar hasta el, me paro en el pequeño balcón y puedo observar por entre las cortinas que aún está sentado en la cama, así que golpeo suavemente la ventana.

- ¿Me demoré mucho en regresar? -me sonríe realmente asombrado al encontrarme en ese lugar- ningún ama de llaves me podrá alejar de ti.

- Solo un poco -en cuanto entro y cierra tras de mi se lanza nuevamente a mis brazos y me da un delicioso beso para luego encender el reproductor de música- así pensará que estoy dormido.

- Eres realmente sorprendente -siempre dice que no puede dormir si no es oyendo algo de música, sus difuntos padres hacían lo mismo- ¿te había dicho que te amo?

- Creo que sí, pero me encanta que me lo digas -nos besamos suavemente, solo pequeños y casi tímidos besos- ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Regresamos a nuestra antigua posición, el sobre mi regazo y yo sobre la orilla de la cama disfrutando de su calor sobre mi, lo dejo quitarme finalmente el saco y luego la corbata para comenzar a desabotonar la estorbosa camisa, mis manos por fin han decidido introducirse bajo su camiseta y sentir por primera vez la delicada piel de su abdomen, ante tal osadía siento como da un pequeño salto, me detengo pues al parecer esto lo ha incomodado y regreso mis manos a su cintura.

- Perdón cachorro, no quise ir muy rápido -el hecho que me haya dicho que desea entregarse a mi no significa que sea en este momento- además estamos en casa de tus padres y el ama de llaves está abaj….

- No es eso -interrumpe mis disculpas con un suave beso y me sonríe, ante mi asombro rápidamente toma mis manos y las lleva cerca de su boca para soplarle a ambas un poco de su tibio aliento- tus manos….estaban algo frías -me siento realmente sorprendido antes su acto y en cuanto termina de hacerlo las posa sobre su abdomen.

- No me había dado cuenta -creo que todo lo acontecido ha hecho que me sienta realmente nervioso, por fin le quito su camiseta mientras el hace lo mismo con mi camisa.

Me siento mucho mas excitado de lo que normalmente estoy en este tipo de situaciones, lentamente recorro su abdomen tratando de subir hasta llegar a uno de sus rosados pezones, por primera vez siento uno de ellos ser acariciado por mis dedos y un escalofrío me recorre ante tan deliciosa sensación, la falta de aire ha ganado y debemos detener nuestros besos, pero bajo hasta su cuello el cual mi cachorro ofrece tímidamente, aspiro su aroma y acerco mis labios para besarlo, trato de no dejar alguna marca en su delicada piel, nunca he hecho este ritual de caricias y mimos en ninguna relación anterior, todo se trataba de satisfacer mi deseo del momento, aunque ninguno de mis amantes se sintió decepcionado por mi desempeño, subo mi mirada para ver su rostro sonrojado y su respiración alterada al sentir mi boca y lengua recorrer su cuello para luego emprender el camino hacia donde mis manos se divierten, siento que sus pezones me llaman a probados, tímidamente acerco mi rostro hacia uno de ellos y lo recorro con la lengua con un nerviosismo que desconocía en mi.

- ¡Ahhhh Seto! -ese gemido termina por convencerme que estoy haciendo algo bien, así que continúo.

Todo en este momento es desconocido para mi, al igual que mi cachorro nunca he hecho el amor, puedo ser experto en dar placer sin que los sentimientos estén de por medio, así que cual adolescente inexperto voy actuando casi en forma inconciente, solo reaccionando a los estímulos que Joey me entrega por medio de sus gemidos y caricias, me pongo de pie con el en mis brazos, es realmente liviano, todo el luce realmente etéreo, me acerco hasta el medio de la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y darle algunos pequeños besos en el rostro, con una mano tiro a un lado la ropa de cama y lo deposito todo lo suavemente que me es posible sobre las sábanas, el solo me mira totalmente sonrojado y anhelante, lo contemplo en silencio y no me atrevo a continuar pues realmente estoy nervioso, creo que el se ha dado cuenta y estira sus brazos invitándome a posarme sobre su cuerpo, nos besamos nuevamente y de igual modo me hago lugar entre sus piernas pero sin posar todo mi cuerpo sobre el. Mis besos nuevamente se han adueñado de su cuello y mis manos regresan a sus tetillas, poco a poco mi boca va reconociendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a probar nuevamente aquel pezón que para mi sabe a gloria, cuando ambos están completamente erectos producto de mis besos y succiones desciendo por su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo el cual acaricio con mi lengua, entro en el como si lo estuviese penetrando, veo el rostro de mi cachorro totalmente sonrojado tratando de no gemir.

- No te contengas deseo oír tu voz -le digo al ver que se cubre la boca con sus manos- deseo saber cuanto te gusta lo que hago con tu delicioso cuerpo.

- Yo….ahhh….es extraño -lo miro algo sorprendido, no se si eso es algo bueno o malo para el- me gusta.

Regreso a besar nuevamente sus labios mientras mis manos expertas tratan de quitar su estorboso pantalón, finalmente lo quito junto con su ropa interior, por fin puedo observar su cuerpo desnudo, ante mi puedo ver como se eleva su miembro pidiendo por atención, mi cachorro trata de cubrirse al ver que lo observo detenidamente pero entrelazo mis manos con las suyas para impedir que me prive de este momento, se que estoy con la boca abierta como un idiota ante el hermoso y delicado cuerpo desnudo frente a mi, con algo de timidez acerco mi rostro a su palpitante erección, jamás he hecho esto así que espero que todas las veces que he recibido una felación por lo menos ayuden a desempeñarme bien frente a mi cachorro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -me dice algo confundido al ver que me preparo para meter su miembro en mi boca- no necesitas…..

- Deseo probar cada parte de ti -sin dejar de mirarlo por fin puedo degustar su dureza, realmente todo en el es una delicia.

Lamo y succiono cada parte de su ser, tomo sus manos para que las pose en mis cabellos y marque el ritmo que desea que yo le de a mi boca, al principio no hace ningún movimiento, pero luego a medida que el ritmo de mi boca aumenta el presiona mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo que desea, mientras escucho los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes que mi cachorro ya ha dejado de acallar, realmente es un momento sublime el oírlo gemir palabras incoherentes mezcladas con mi nombre y la suave música que se reproduce (NA:  watch?v=VmLsvQaxw3g&feature=related) hacen que todo mi cuerpo reaccione como nunca antes lo ha hecho, pues mi erección está casi completa, realmente todo es nuevo para mi.

- Seto…..yo…..-trata de retirar su miembro, pues ya siento que esta por derramarse en mi boca, pero se lo impido y solo me dedico a aumentar el ritmo sintiendo por fin en sabor algo dulce llenar mi boca- ¡AHHHHHH!

- Eso fue….-pude tragar todo lo que salió de el, no tengo palabras para descubrir la sensación que me recorre en estos momentos, cuando finalmente he bebido hasta la última gota de su simiente limpio completamente su miembro, mi cachorro me atrae para besarnos nuevamente- te amo.

- Te amo Seto -nuevamente desciendo buscando su ano y sin dejar de mirarlo esperando su aceptación introduzco mi lengua todo lo que me es posible- ¡DIOS! Eso se siente….bien….

Solo pruebo su interior unos minutos y luego me levanto y me quito los pantalones y la ropa interior que ya me es molesta ante la curiosa mirada de mi cachorro, nuevamente su rostro se ha cubierto de un delicioso carmín que solo lo hace lucir toda una tentación, regreso a mi antigua posición en medio de sus piernas y llevo mis dedos hasta mi boca para poder lubricarlos con mi saliva, nuevamente introduzco mi lengua pero esta vez es acompañada con uno de mis dedos, Joey solo se arquea al sentir esa intromisión por primera vez en su interior, lo miro esperando que mi maravilloso sueño acabe al ver su rostro desencajado por el dolor y el arrepentimiento, pero solo me sonríe y acaricia mi rostro lo que me hace continuar el movimiento de mi dedo, regresamos a los besos esta vez mas lujuriosos y aprovecho de meter un segundo dedo haciendo movimientos de tijera para poder ensanchar lo mas posible su esfínter, cuando meto un tercero siento como sus manos que antes acariciaban mi espalda ahora han clavado sus pequeñas uñas en mis hombros tanto que creo me ha sacado algunas gotas de sangre.

- Voy a entrar -le digo casi en un susurro, estoy realmente excitado, acomodo una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras la otra la levanto casi verticalmente- si te duele….me detendré…..

- No te detengas…..por nada -me sonríe aunque su rostro demuestra lo expectante que se encuentra.

Una de mis manos se aferra a su pierna levantada mientras la otra toma mi miembro para posicionarse en su entrada, rodea mi cuello con sus manos y nos besamos y voy entrando todo lo lento que mi ansiedad me deja hacerlo, sintiendo sus gemidos ahogados entre nuestros besos, cuando he entrado por completo detengo cualquier movimiento y me dedico a acariciar sus muslos para tratar de calmar el dolor que se debe sentir aunque ni su rostro o gemidos lo demuestran.

- Estoy….listo ahhhhh -siento que presiona la pierna que rodea mi cadera atrayéndome hacia el- te amo Seto.

- ¡Ahhh! Cachorro -comienzo lentamente a moverme, solo saco la mitad de mi miembro de su delicioso interior- ¡jamás ahhh…he estado tan excitado!

Siento como nuestros cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, mi mano libre toma su pene que nuevamente esta duro para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que mis penetraciones, el calor en ambos va aumentando en forma realmente rápida, cierro mis ojos a pesar de no desearlo pues no quiero perder ninguna de las reacciones de mi pareja, las veces que soñé con este momento nunca me imaginé que sería mil veces mejor, me había hecho tantas ideas sobre lugares, posiciones, una vez que me encontrase dentro de el lo haría venirse un par de veces antes que yo como era mi costumbre en mis encuentros sexuales, y ahora estoy casi a punto de llegar al clímax junto con mi cachorro así que apresuro mi mano en su pene y lo siento mojar nuestros torsos.

- ¡AHHH SIGUE AHHHH SETO! -sus gemidos en mi oído solo hacen que me caliente mucho mas- ¡ASIIIII!

- ¡ERES TANNN ESTRECHO AHHHH! -creo que no podré soportarlo mucho mas tiempo, estoy en una vorágine de pasión que hasta ahora no conocía- ¡AHHHH CACHORRO!

- ¡AHHHH SETOOOO AHHHHH AHHHHH! -finalmente termina por derramarse completamente provocando que sus músculos internos me aprisionen en una deliciosa jaula de carne- ¡TE….AMOOOO!

- ¡DIOSSSS JOEY AHHHH! -no puedo soportar mas y termino por derramarme en su interior cayendo sobre su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo- ¡TE AMO TANTO!

En silencio ambos tratamos de controlar nuestra respiración mientras beso la piel que tengo a mi alcance y mi cachorro acaricia mis cabellos húmedos al igual que los de el, lentamente me salgo de su interior sintiendo un pequeño gemido de su parte, me coloco a su lado y ahora puedo darme cuenta que su cama es realmente pequeña para ambos, lo que me provoca un poco de risa al pensar que en cualquier momento me podría caer de ella, atraigo el delicado cuerpo de mi cachorro y lo poso sobre el mío acariciando su espalda baja para calmar el dolor que debe sentir luego de tenerme dentro de el.

- Seto….-no se por que su voz suena realmente nerviosa- ¿te quedarías….?

- ¿Qué? -lo último lo dijo en un susurro imposible de oír incluso para mi que estoy a su lado- no te oí cachorro.

- Digo si….¿dormirías conmigo? -jamás he pasado la noche con alguien, su petición me resulta algo realmente maravilloso que inunda mi corazón de un delicioso sentimiento.

- Me encantaría -lo cubro con la manta que habíamos dejado en el suelo con todo nuestro movimiento y poco a poco en medios de caricias ambos caemos dormidos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Pueden intercambiar anillos -por suerte mi cachorro me apretó la mano para que prestara atención.

- Te amo Seto Kaiba -las manos de mi cachorro tiemblan un poco mientras me pone la alianza que Yugi le ha pasado.

- Te amo Joseph Kaiba -finalmente le pongo la alianza de bodas que tenía Roland y mi cachorro se sonroja al oírme llamarlo así por primera vez- prometo dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz como lo mereces.

- Así como el gobierno de la ciudad de Domino me confiere el derecho, los declaro esposos ante la ley, ahora si puede besar a su esposo -me dice el hombrecito con una notoria sonrisa de burla hacia mi anterior impulso.

Ante las miradas de nuestros amigos y familiares nos besamos al principio suavemente, algo que poco a poco va cambiando, pero antes de cometer alguna tontería como lanzarme sobre mi cachorro lujuriosamente lo aferro a mi cuerpo y comienzo a girar con el riendo como un tonto por la felicidad que me embarga en estos momentos ante las risas y aplausos de nuestros invitados.


	11. With arms wide open

**WITH ARMS WIDE OPEN**

Después de casi nueve horas de trabajo de parto, en el cual pensé me moría al tener que ver como sufría mi pequeño cachorro sin poder hacer nada por el mas que sostener su mano, el recordatorio constante a mis padres en diversos idiomas, realmente fue mi difunta madre quien recibió cada alabanza, un sinfín de insultos que jamás pensé saldría de aquella boquita de ángel y por último la amenaza constante de jamás poder tocarlo nuevamente fue puesto en mis brazos una pequeña bolita de carne de piel color rojiza, arrugado y algo regordete, pero ante mis ojos el bebé mas hermoso que haya visto en mi vida llamado Seth Kaiba.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Estás bien cachorro? Te veo algo pálido -esta mañana mi pequeño esposo despertó realmente demacrado, bueno tampoco es que haya podido dormir mucho debido a su enorme vientre- ¿necesitas que te traiga otra almohada? No quiero que estés incomodo en la cama.

- Creo que las ocho almohadas que tengo son suficientes -se ríe al verme con otro par en las manos, pero como solo puede dormir casi sentado pues le incomoda de otro modo y no quiso que comprase una cama especial, los almohadones son lo mejor para acomodarlo- solo tengo algo de frío, pero ya pronto me levantaré pues voy a organizar toda la ropita de Seth además de sus juguetes y los artículos de su baño y también….

- Ya no sigas, recuerda que no puedes hacer fuerzas, además que ayer ya hiciste todo eso -le digo lo mas calmado que me es posible, ayer casi me da un ataque cuando lo veo reorganizando todo el cuarto de nuestro hijo, por suerte Yugi y su abuela lo ayudaron- debes recordar que falta poco para que nuestro bebé llegue y debes cuidarte mas.

- Pero si aún falta una semana dijo el médico -según su abuela uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro de cuando un bebé querrá llegar.

Según los cálculos que tenemos nuestro hijo fue concebido la semana en que regresó mi cachorro de visitar a su abuelo, por mas que deseé seguirlo, debido a un proyecto sin concretar no pude hacerlo, así que luego nos desquitamos de 15 días sin estar juntos y 39 semanas después estamos esperando a nuestro pequeño tesoro.

- Seto ¿por qué no duermes un poco? Luces realmente agotado -en realidad desde hace varios días que no duermo vigilando el sueño de mi cachorro- en cuanto me levante iré al jardín pues mi abuela ha decidido cerrar hoy la piscina.

- Pensé que eso lo dejarían para mas adelante -Yugi y la abuela de mi cachorro estuvieron leyendo un libro sobre la seguridad en una casa cuando hay niños, así que lo único que les falta es poner una reja de protección alrededor del área de la piscina- no se como puede tener tantas energías ¿pero no era mejor contratar a alguien para que la coloque?

- Ya sabes como es, prefiere hacer ella misma las cosas -y teniendo a sus nietos, hijos y esposo como esclavos personales solo da órdenes- neko ven aquí.

- ¿Necesitas algo cachorro? -me siento a su lado como me indicó con su mano- ¿tienes algún dolor? O estás…..

- No nada Seto, solo quería darte algo -me toma de la corbata y me acerca para darme un suave beso en los labios- ¿te había dado las gracias por hospedar a mis abuelos y a mi loco tío por todos estos meses?

Desde nuestra boda permanecieron en la ciudad y en nuestra casa el abuelo John, los Atemu y Pegasus, los primeros para no perderse nada del proceso de la venida de su primer bisnieto, además luego de regresar de nuestra pequeña luna de miel, que consistió en una semana en nuestra casa en el campo cerca de Hokaido, regresé a varios proyectos que aunque no me impedían regresar puntualmente alrededor de las nueve de la noche, si me ocupaban todo el día, así que me reconfortaba el saber que cuando sus padres o el mismo John estaban viajando por su trabajo mi cachorro no se quedaba solo, caso aparte es Pegasus que se ha entendido a las mil maravillas con Roland, aunque no han dicho nada según mi cachorro deben estar en su tercer mes de noviazgo, así que definitivamente decidió tomarse un año sabático de sus empresas, ahora el loco de Bakura se encarga de los hoteles de sus abuelos y Ryou de la empresa de su padre.

- Me lo has agradecido muchas veces cachorro -de muchas y deliciosas maneras posibles ha demostrado su agradecimiento- pero bien sabes que me encanta que lo hagas.

- Espero que Seth decida demorar su llegada -me sonríe de esa manera algo lujuriosa que desde que está embarazado acostumbra- así podrías ayudarme a que el parto se apresure.

- No se que estás pensando con eso de ayudarte al parto ¡ahhhhhhhh! -me lanzo sobre el tratando de no aplastar demasiado a Seth, dicen que el sexo ayuda a apresurar un parto- nada nos impide hacer algo divertido ¿dime tienes ganas de que te posea?

- Siempre tengo ganassss ¡auuuu! -lo siento tocarse la parte baja del vientre y casi perder el aire- creo que tu hijo no está de acuerdo, me dio una patada bastante fuerte.

- Realmente es muy celoso de su lindo papi -muchas veces hemos estado comenzando a hacer el amor cuando nuestro pequeño se ha hecho presente- aunque yo soy igual así que no puedo enfadarme.

- Creo que será un karateka con las patadas que está dando -veo que hace una mueca de dolor, al parecer Seth está bastante inquieto- ¿Irás a la empresa hoy por la mañana?

- Solo iré por unos documentos que me dejó Roland y regreso antes del mediodía -hoy se encuentra en Tokio en una junta, así que tendré que ir por obligación a la empresa- ¿seguro te encuentras bien amor?

- Si no me ocurre nada ¡auuuu! -llamaré al médico para que lo revise pues no es normal que nuestro hijo se mueva tanto.

- Respira cachorro ¡ji ji hu ji ji hu! -creo que los cursos que tomamos para prepararnos para el parto también deben servir para calmar a nuestro Seth- vamos amor eso te relajará.

- No me hagas reír eso es para ¡auuuuuu! Cuando estás en labor de parto -se ríe a pesar de que su rostro demuestra que sigue con las molestias- creo que mejor me levanto y me baño, a tu hijo no le gusta que esté de holgazán.

- Te ayudo a darte un baño -le tiendo la mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la tina, ahora puedo observar que camina con dificultad- será mejor que llame al médico, luego del baño te llevaré de regreso a la cama.

- No es necesario realmente ¡Auuuu! quiero levantarme -lo llevo en mis brazos hasta la bañera y lo ayudo a refrescarse- ¡AUUUUU! Eso sí me dolió, Seto parece que ya quiere llegar.

- ¡¿Estás seguro? -los dolores no son como nos dijo el médico, mi cachorro solo los ha sentido desde hace poco y muy desfasados- ¿no serán cólicos?

- Desde la madrugada que me duele, no quise despertarte pues lucías muy cansado -no se por qué mi pequeño aún no comprende que el es lo mas importante- solo que ahora está siendo mucho mas fuerte.

-Iré por tus cosas y las de Seth -por suerte todos los días me preocupo que lo que debemos llevar a la clínica se encuentre cerca de la puerta de nuestra habitación- te espero en la clínica.

- ¡¿COMO QUE ME ESPERAS EN LA CLINICA? -ya no pensaba racionalmente, solo corría de un lugar a otro de la habitación- perdón Seto no quise gritarte, ayúdame a ponerme algo de ropa.

- ¡YA VIENE SETH! -recuerdo haber gritado desde la puerta de nuestra habitación y regresé con un pijama para mi cachorro- no olvides respirar cachorro ¡ji ji hu ji ji hu! ¡ji ji hu ji ji hu!

- ¡Ji ji hu ji ji hu! ¡ji ji huuuuuyyyyy! -al parecer nuestro pequeño si que desea salir, pues las contracciones se están haciendo cada vez mas seguidas y fuertes- duele un poco.

Lo que pasó luego me resulta muy confuso, solo recuerdo el ruido de las personas a nuestro alrededor corriendo con un sin número de maletas y bolsos con motivos de bebés, a mi pobre cachorro en mis brazos gritando de dolor mientras yo le masajeaba la espalda para calmarlo aunque fuese un poco, sobre todo recuerdo cuando mi rubio esposo clavó sus delicadas uñas en mis hombros y la voz de toda nuestra familia dándose órdenes unos a otros.

- ¡Yami llama a tu hermano para que nos encuentre en la clínica! -recuerdo haber oído decir a la abuela de mi cachorro que de todos era la mas calmada.

- Haré que lleven los Cohiba y las cajas de Dom Pérignon (NA: Se refiere a los habanos/puros cubanos y al champagne francés) que Seto compró y las botellas que me encargó al regresar de mi viaje -decía desde la planta baja el abuelo John- ¿Orión (NA: Es el padre de Yami) cuantas cajas crees que debemos llevar a la clínica?

- ¡Abuelo no puedes llevar alcohol y tampoco se puede fumar en una clínica! -regañaba mi cachorro pues lo escuchó cuando bajábamos por las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no cachorro? -le digo mientras lo siento en el sofá para que descanse unos minutos- tus abuelos piensan que mi idea de regalar a todos en la clínica una caja de habanos y un de champagne es muy buena.

- ¡AYYYYYYY! -el pobre con ese fuerte dolor no puede replicar a mis palabras.

- Cachorro aguanta que aún no llega el equipo de filmación que contraté -según me dijeron en menos de 5 minutos podían estar aquí.

- ¡NO PIENSO! -me jala de la corbata para mirarme con algo parecido a la ira- será mejor que me lleves inmediatamente a la ¡CLINICA!

- No olviden llamar a Ryou y a Bakura -decía Yugi corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos con mi cachorro- hijo no olvides respirar.

- Yo los llamaré -decía el señor Orión mientras pasa corriendo frente a nosotros cargando unas maletas- espero no olviden que deben preparar todo para la celebración en nuestros hoteles en cuanto mi bisnieto nazca.

Jamás olvidaré el dolor que sentí mientras viajando en la limosina con mi cachorro sentado en mis piernas y en medio de una contracción mordió mi mano que torpemente había acercado para retirar unos mechones de cabellos de su rostro, durante todo el camino a la clínica fue una mezcla de ansiedad y agudo dolor para mi, en cuanto arribamos pensé que el sufrimiento de mi esposo acabaría pronto, pero nada mas alejado de aquello, cada espasmo de dolor que invadía el pequeño cuerpo de mi cachorro solo demostraba que nuestro Seth estaba pronto a llegar, pero como sobre la naturaleza muy a mi pesar aún no tenemos control, la dilatación era mínima, _"es algo normal en los embarazos" _nos dijo el médico a mi y al preocupado grupo de familiares que permanecía fuera de la sala, todo me resultó tan absurdo, por un lado me recriminaba por ser el causante, bueno mitad causante, del dolor que invadía al amor de mi vida en esos momentos y pensaba que si no fuese por que esperábamos a nuestro hijo no estaría ocurriendo aquello, luego me maldecía por siquiera pensar en culpar a mi pequeño Seth por el dolor que sufría su padre, realmente jamás había estado tan alterado, luego me recriminaba el por qué no habíamos pensado en una cesárea, así mi cachorro sentiría el menor dolor posible, pero enseguida recordaba que mi esposo deseaba vivir toda la maravillosa experiencia del nacimiento, definitivamente este será nuestro primer y único hijo, no deseo que mi cachorro pase nuevamente por esto.

Luego de todo el esfuerzo que le provocó el trabajo de parto solo sostuvo unos momentos a nuestro Seth en sus brazos, le dí un suave beso en los labios y le agradecí por el regalo que me había dado, sin decir nada hizo un ademán para que yo tomase por primera vez a nuestro Seth en mis brazos, en esos momentos estaba realmente nervioso pensando que podría dejarlo caer debido a mis nervios, o aprisionarlo muy fuerte causándole algún daño, así mirándonos con su rostro demostrando todo el cansancio que en esos momentos lo invadía se quedó profundamente dormido, muy a mi pesar me tuve que separar de mis dos amores, de mi cachorro pues sería cambiado de habitación y mi hijo fue llevado a su revisión de rutina, eso sí, Yami y Yugi se fueron siguiendo a la enfermera que llevaba a su nieto y yo fui en dirección a la nueva habitación de Joey, cuando trajeron a nuestro hijo de regreso a la habitación la familia tubo el tiempo para conocerlo mientras mi cachorro dormía plácidamente, cerca de la medianoche todos partieron, prometiendo regresar por la mañana, esos fueron los momentos en los que sentí la gran responsabilidad que ahora tenía, no se como pude recordar una canción que me cantaba mi madre y en el tono mas dulce que pude se la canté a mi hijo haciendo que se durmiese en mis brazos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- ¡Es hermoso! -me dice mi cachorro mientras lo sostiene en sus aún temblorosos brazos debido a todo el esfuerzo que hizo, yo solo los observo sentado en la orilla de la cama- ¿qué opinas de tu hijo Seto?

- Si es realmente hermoso -a pesar de su piel rojiza, arrugado y algo regordete, bueno eso solo lo pensé, le doy un beso en la frente a mi hijo, mi esposo luce realmente agotado pero trata de mantenerse despierto- espero que se parezca a ti cachorro.

- Y yo que luzca como tu -beso muy suave en los labios a mi esposo y por fin recibo en mis brazos nuevamente a mi hijo el cual se apega a mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas que estuve reteniendo durante la dura labor de parto de mi cachorro recorren mis mejillas- te amo tanto mi cachorro, desde que te conocí me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo y ahora me has dado algo que nunca pensé tener.

- Yo también te amo mi Seto -lo miro y ahora puedo ver claramente su rostro cansado por el trdebajo de parto- a pesar de todo el esfuerzo, estoy realmente feliz de por fin poder ver el rostro de nuestro Seth.

- Ya deseo ver cuando su cabello luzca tan rubios como el tuyo y sus ojos resplandezcan con ese brillo dorado que solo tu posees -si realmente deseo que mi único hijo sea una copia fiel del también único amor de mi vida- que nos sonría para que no lo regañemos ante alguna travesura tal como lo haces tu.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír que me duele todo el cuerpo -me dice mientras se presiona el ahora un poco plano vientre- ¿no estarás pensando que todos nuestros hijos luzcan igual que yo? -no puedo reaccionar ante sus palabras ¿con todo lo que sufrió y piensa en mas hijos?- no me mires así ¿acaso no deseas tener mas hijos?

- Yo…pues….no lo sé cachorro -su rostro muestra una mueca de enfado esperando oír mis palabras, seguro de que saldré con eso de que no me gustan los niños, miro a mi pequeño hijo en mis brazos y luego le hablo- en realidad, no creo poder volver a soportar el verte sufrir como lo has hecho al traer a nuestro Seth.

- Si que eres idiota Seto Kaiba -estira su mano para tocar la mejilla de nuestro pequeño y me sonríe para calmarme- aunque me hubiese partido en dos, no me habría importado por el solo hecho de poder ver a mi pequeño así en tus brazos, así que vete haciendo a la idea de tener mas hijos, quiero tener por lo menos otros tres hijos, no deseo que nuestro Seth no tenga mas hermanos como nosotros, bueno como yo.

- No hay que olvidar que podemos adoptar -definitivamente soy mas cobarde cuando se trata de ver sufrir a mi cachorro- podríamos tener así una pequeña princesa.

- Bueno pues es un trato señor Kaiba -estira su mano para cerrar la transacción como acostumbramos cuando luego de una larga plática nos ponemos finalmente de acuerdo- si nuestro tercer bebé es varón, adoptaremos una niña, pero definitivamente nuestro segundo hijo se llamará Noa y la …..

FLASH BACK

- Ya averigüé la identidad de los responsables de las fotografías -le digo a mi cachorro mientras le ayudo a terminar su trabajo de álgebra, realmente no necesita ayuda solo es para estar juntos- te dije que las cámaras en mi privado serían de gran ayuda.

- ¿Y dime quién fue el que hizo todo eso? -no me quedaba de otra, así que tendré que contarle solo que omitiré los métodos que utilicé para que confesaran- solo te demoraste un par de días, si que son eficientes tus investigadores.

- Siempre tengo al mejor equipo disponible -solo se ríe y me da un golpecito en el hombro ante mi falta de modestia- se trata del otro hijo de mi padre.

- ¿Tienes otro hermano Seto? -me mira esperando continúe con la explicación, le había dicho que Noa, mi único hermano murió cuando tenía 8 años y yo 6, se ahogó en el mar mientras jugaba, la persona que lo estaba vigilando no prestó atención y cuando la pelota con la que jugaba rodó el fue en su búsqueda- ¿tu madre sabía de su existencia?

- Como ya sabes Noa era adoptado, del que te hablo es hijo biológico de Gozaburo y de una de las sirvientas de la casa de mis abuelos -según mi madre el le confesó que aquello ocurrió luego de una borrachera cuando festejaba el haber terminado la universidad, a pesar de su personalidad, el amaba a mi madre- le había dicho de la infidelidad, pero tiempo después se enteraron del hijo ilegítimo, cuando la muy… cuando esa mujer llegó a la casa junto a su hijo de 5 años, el mismo día en que habían llegado con mi hermano, mi madre había perdido un bebé y para que no cayese en depresión pensaron que lo mejor era adoptar un niño -se sienta en mis piernas para acariciar mi cabello, siempre lo hace cuando desea calmarme- supimos que mi abuelo le daba dinero para el cuidado de su hijo con la condición de no molestar al joven matrimonio.

- Seguro lo hizo para arruinar la felicidad de tu madre, de lo contrario habría dicho antes lo del embarazo, debe haber sido muy duro para ambos -aunque quisiera saltarme detalles y llegar directamente a los hechos, se que mi cachorro desea conocer todo- ¿dime que ocurrió?

- Muy a pesar de mi padre y por petición de su esposa lo reconoció y lo ayudaba económicamente, pero casi nunca lo veíamos, en ese tiempo salíamos todos los fines de semana junto a la casa de la playa, los cuatro éramos realmente felices -aunque luego del accidente todo cambió, mi madre trató de sobreprotegerme y mi padre se convirtió en un ser duro y déspota, obsesionado con convertirme en una copia de el, algo que era natural en mi hermano Noa, era mucho mas parecido a Gozaburo que yo, aunque con mi madre seguía siendo el mismo- la última vez invitaron a ese tipo, cuando mis padres vieron a mi hermano muerto te imaginarás que todo se volvió una pesadilla, todo fue un caos, mi dejaron a su cuidado mientras partían a la clínica mas cercana, pero todo fue en vano, recuerdo que yo no dejaba de llorar y preguntar que ocurría, me gritó que no debía lamentarme ya que Noa solo era un recogido en cambio el era mi hermano de sangre y el que pronto sería heredero de todo.

- Y tu con tu carácter no te quedaste callado -realmente me conoce bien mi cachorro- se lo dijiste a tus padres ¿o me equivoco?

- Yo no sabía de adopciones ni nada, solo que gracias a Noa mis papás me habían tenido -según mi hermano decía que el había pedido esos dos años un hermanito a las estrellas fugaces que veía- me preguntaron de donde había salido todo eso y les dije lo que me había hablado, mi padre lo cito en casa, estaba furioso aún lo puedo oír gritarle en su despacho y luego que se marchase a mi madre decir que no quería ver a ese bastardo nunca mas en su vida, desde ese momento solo fuimos nosotros tres, tiempo después trató de acercarse a mi, cuando mi madre ya había fallecido, obviamente lo rechace, le dije que yo solo tuve un hermano y que lamentablemente había muerto, supe que también había tratado de acercarse a Gozaburo.

- Talvez pensando que tu madre había sido la responsable del alejamiento -en gran parte debe haber sido verdad, pero sé que mi padre amaba a mi hermano Noa, aunque no fuese su hijo biológico y nunca le perdonó el que ese tipo lo perdiese de vista mientras lo cuidaba- ¿así que por eso te guarda rencor? ¿pero por qué no se hizo cargo de las empresas siendo mayor de edad ya que tu solo tenías 14?

- Lo vi luego de años el día que el testamento de mi padre sería leído -aún lo recuerdo sonriéndome despectivamente- debe haberse sentido rechazado cuando me dejó todos los bienes y las empresas a mi, además de un muy buen porcentaje de las ganancias de las mismas para la fundación que habían creado en recuerdo de mi hermano, a el solo le dejó lo que la ley le imponía, despotricaba diciendo que como yo era menor de edad no podía hacerme cargo, pero Gozaburo era un viejo zorro y dejó todo bien estipulado para que no pudiese impugnar su voluntad y como mi tutor dejó a uno de sus abogados de confianza, desde ese día su única meta ha sido arruinar mi vida, tratando de boicotear mis proyectos, hablando a los periodistas y creándome una pésima reputación, luego cuando salía con alguien trataba de entrometerse, lo que era un alivio para mi ya que me sacaba los estorbos.

- ¿Pero cómo se enteró de nuestra relación? -me mira esperando saber que fue lo que nos delató ante ese tipo- nunca hemos sido muy afectuosos en público, y tratamos de cuidarnos de los chismes.

- Conoció a tu ex profesor Deabling en una fiesta -con eso comprobé que ese maestrito se ganaba la vida como prostituto de lujo- y según me confesó entre trago y trago salí a la palestra, tu maestro te había oído hablar conmigo y poco a poco sacó deducciones, ese tipo le pagó para que averiguara todo lo que pudiese sobre ti y tu familia y así llegaron a Valentine.

- Por ser un Kaiba le fue fácil acceder a las instalaciones, seducir a esa tipa y a la tonta de mi secretaria que le dio acceso a mi oficina, físicamente somos parecidos en estatura, solo el color de cabello y ojos varía, así que lo mas fácil fue montar mi rostro -la envidia es algo que termina por corromper a las personas, Valentine lo hizo por amor y Deabling solo por el dinero- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? ¿qué ganaba con todo ese montaje?

- Cuando encaré a ese hombre me dijo que cuando tus padres se enteraran que había seducido a su hijo menor de edad, el escándalo no podría ser acallado -el muy idiota pensaba que mi cachorro era un juego para mi- así que las fotografías eran para que te enfrentaras a mi ante mi traición y me recriminaras el haberte seducido.

- Me da lástima que en lugar de tratar de ganarse tu cariño te odie tanto -en realidad lo que siempre le ha importado ha sido el dinero, tal vez por eso sacó del camino a Noa- por suerte no caímos en sus trampas, será mejor dejar ese tema ¿por qué no me llevas a dar un paseo en tu automóvil?

- ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste de estudiar? -lo abrazo para besarnos unos minutos antes de partir, sé que cambió el tema para que no me sintiera deprimido.

Aún siento impotencia ante el hecho que muy a mi pesar no pude hacer nada mas que prohibir la entrada a todas las instalaciones Kaiba de ese hombre y cambiar a mi secretaria que lo dejó pasar, pero ese par de maestritos si que recibieron su castigo, Japón puede ser muy liberal, pero no puede perdonar que un par de educadores estén inmiscuidos en la prostitución y sobre todo si son descubiertos infraganti en un acto sadomasoquista, creo que no debieron aceptar la invitación de cierto empresario al cual ambos tenían en la mira a ese refinado club justo el día en que se realizó una redada gracias al aviso anónimo informando de que allí se traficaban estupefacientes.

- ¿Y a qué lugar deseas ir cachorro? -le digo cuando ya nos encontramos conduciendo por la calle- por suerte es fin de semana y tienes permitido salir hasta las 10, tenemos toda la tarde.

- Me gustaría comprobar que tan gruesas son las paredes de tu privado en Kaiba Corp -me sonríe maliciosamente mientras su mano se posa en mi rodilla.

- Es la mejor idea que has tenido…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- También podríamos tener dos niños y dos niñas -sus palabras me traen de regreso no me había dado cuenta que no le prestaba atención.

- En realidad yo…-no me deja terminar y me da un beso para que no replique.

- Será mejor que dejes entrar a esos bulliciosos de allí afuera -me dice mi cachorro estirando sus brazos para que deposite a mi pequeño Seth- no quiero que incomoden a los demás pacientes, ya suficiente tuvimos con que no les prohibieran la entrada por andar regalando a todo el mundo incluidos los pacientes alcohol y habanos.

Todo el embarazo de mi cachorro he estado torturándome si seré un buen padre para mi pequeño Seth, me invadían los recuerdos de mi intransigente padre presionándome para mejorar cada vez mas, pero ahora recuerdo que incluso logré hacerlo dormir de forma instintiva, creo que con solo tener a mi lado a mi cachorro soy capaz de lograr cualquier cosa solo por el amor que les tengo a los dueños de mi corazón y tal vez no sea mala idea terminar con un cuarteto de cabelleras rubias jugando en la mansión.


	12. EPILOGO: You make feel brand new

**EPILOGO: YOU MAKE ME FEEL BRAND NEW**

- ¿Qué haces neko tan temprano en casa? -mi cachorro definitivamente se ha convertido en alguien realmente silencioso- ¿pensé que estarías en Kaiba Corp?

- La idea era estar toda la tarde, quiero terminar el proyecto del nuevo hotel antes de las fiestas -se acerca donde estoy y como siempre se sienta en mis piernas para darme un suave beso- pero me llamaron del colego de nuestro pequeño e hiperactivo hijo.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió esta vez? -es relativamente normal que mi cachorro sea llamado al colegio por alguna travesura de nuestro retoño- deben haberme llamado cuando estaba en el estudio de TV grabando el especial de navidad.

- Debe haber quedado magnífico teniéndote a ti como invitado -mi cachorro se sonroja ante mis palabras, que por lo demás no son para nada exageradas- no todos los días ese estúpido programa puede tener a un maestro como tu.

- Deja de adularme y cuéntame que hizo ese pequeño -lo beso mucho mas profundo que el beso que me dio y poco a poco vamos aumentando la intensidad de nuestras caricias- no…hagas trampa….dime ¿qué hizo?

- Nada que no haya pasado antes, se peleó con uno de sus compañeros -el rostro de mi cachorro luce algo preocupado- recuerda que está entrando a la adolescencia, hablé con el y prometió no volver a hacerlo y le quité sus juegos como castigo.

- ¿No se qué habría sido de mi si no te tengo a mi lado? -me acaricia el rostro pues sabe que me es muy difícil poner reglas o castigos- ¿te he dicho que eres un grandioso padre y un maravilloso esposo?

- Cada vez que debo imponer algún castigo -solo me sonríe y continuamos con nuestros besos y caricias- ¿por qué mejor no aprovechamos estos momentos de privacidad?

- Grandísima idea señor Kaiba -me susurra al oído y pasa su lengua en forma sensual por este- hoy se marchó muy temprano, ahora tendrá que compensarme por no despertarme como me gusta.

Realmente huí como un cobarde precisamente para no hacer el amor con el como todas las mañanas, estas semanas debido a los ensayos para ese programa de televisión que se juntó a todos los preparativos para recibir a nuestros familiares que como cada año vienen no solo pasar las fiestas de fin de año, si no que también a celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas y por mas que le insistí a mi esposo que contratara ayuda para realizar todo se empeñó en encargarse de cada detalle personalmente, yo no se como puede llevar a cabo esa labor titánica todos los años, ¿aunque? tampoco debiese sorprenderme de lo organizado que es ya que luego de nacer Seth fue admitido en Juliard para estudiar violín y piano, no quería aceptar pues significaba cambiarnos de país, realmente mi cachorro no quería causarme problemas a mi, ya que debía cambiar la oficina principar de la empresa a New York y eso es algo realmente complejo, me costó casi un mes convencerlo de aceptar y en menos de dos meses mi esposo ya había organizado la mudanza y la que fue nuestra casa por casi tres años.

Cuando regresamos nuevamente al país nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que habíamos traído un polizón americano, a los casi ocho meses y en medio de una serie de conciertos por Europa recibimos a nuestro hijo Noa, igual que lo ocurrido con el embarazo anterior los antojos y cambios de humor fueron pan de cada día, pero esta vez solo fueron 4 horas de labor de parto, para mi alivio y el suyo obviamente, desde ese momento me convertí en su asistente personal y niñero ya que el primer año de Noa lo acompañaba todo lo posible para ayudarlo con nuestros hijos, ya cuando el tiempo de amamantamiento había acabado me quedaba al cuidado de nuestros hijos si mi cachorro debía ausentarse por alguno de sus muchos compromisos musicales, cuando Seth y Noa tenía años respectivamente llegó a nuestras vidas Jouno, definitivamente olvidé el tener una hija o que alguno de mis retoños luciera como mi adorado cachorro, con el nació lo que los periodistas llaman los clones de Kaiba, ya que según ellos son físicamente una copia exacta mía, debo aceptar que eso no es ninguna exageración ya que lo único en lo que son diferentes a mi es que el cabello de mis hijos es ínfimamente mas claro que el mío, en lo demás realmente nos parecemos, aunque por suerte tienen la amabilidad y carisma de mi cachorro.

Con el paso de los años debo aceptar humildemente que todos mis temores sobre mi desempeño como padre se han ido derrumbando, ya que incluso llegué a estar hasta una semana completa al cuidado de ese trío, que muy hijos míos serán pero son realmente de temer cuando de cuidarlos se trata, con razón ninguna niñera nos ha durado mas de seis meses, así que me volví un experto en su cuidado, puedo hacerlos dormir cuando no lo desean, puedo cambiar un pañal con solo una mano (NA: esa es la prueba para cualquier padre), mis tácticas para alimentarlos con toda esa horrible comida de bebé es una de las mejores, modestia aparte solo puedo ser superado por mi cachorro que como siempre me sorprende cuando debe tratar de confortarlos cuando alguna enfermedad infantil los ataca.

- ¡YUKIIII! -el grito de Noa se escucha por toda la casa.

Regresamos duramente a la realidad como padres de cuatro adorables diablillos, aunque solo dejamos los besos y las caricias que realmente nos dejaron bastante animado, pero no dejo que mi cachorro salga de mis piernas, a los pocos minutos vemos entrar una pequeña cabecita rubia de hermosa sonrisa y ojos igual de resplandecientes a los de mi esposo, ella es la copia femenina de mi cachorro, no solo físicamente ya que a sus cortos tres añitos ya demuestra poseer las dotes musicales de su papi, también posee su traviesa personalidad lo que la hace ser la princesita consentida también de sus hermanos mayores, la pequeña Yuki llegó cuando ya pensábamos que seríamos una familia de cinco, pero gracias a los dioses fuimos bendecidos con la llegada de esta pequeño ángel, aunque por lo visto ha hecho alguna travesura ya que en cuanto nos ve se abalanza a nuestros brazos, finalmente terminan padre e hija sentados en mis piernas, algo que no es poco común en ella y con su hermano Jouno.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermano pequeña? -le pregunta mi cachorro mientras le ordena una de las coletas- el nunca se enfada contigo.

- Vamos dinos princesita, ya sabes que si dices la verdad no te castigaremos -en realidad jamás la hemos podido castigar, pues sus hermanos siempre la defienden, le beso su hermoso cabello como acostumbro a hacer con todos mis hijos para darles confianza.

- Nara papitos, mi Yuki dumendo -con razón su cabello lucía algo desordenado, aún es su hora de la siesta- Noa espetó, rijo a mi ¿te le hijiste? a mi he Yuki he mello y el pomputador he jugar -mueve sus bracitos tratando de explicarnos lo acontecido pero como siempre termina mezclando las cosas.

- ¿Dónde te metiste chismosa? -grita un enfadado Noa entrando al despacho- deja de esconderte con nuestros padres, que no te vas a salvar.

- No grites hijo, mejor siéntate y explica lo que ocurrió -mi cachorro se pone de pie con mi princesita aún en sus brazos y toman asiento frente a el, así que yo también ocupo uno de los sofás- tu hermanita nos dijo que estaba dormida y que la despertaste para preguntarle que le había dicho no se a quien.

- Ayer se metió a mi habitación y mientras estaba en la cocina Edy me llamó y esa chismosa le respondió -Edward el es el hijo de Roland y Maximilian, es unos meses menor que Seth y gracias a su llegada ese par no tubo otra que esclarecer lo que ya todos sabíamos- no se que le dijo que cuando lo llamé hace un momento para salir solo me dijo que me había llamado y me dijo que para que quería salir hoy si seguro me había divertido ayer.

- Así que aquí estabas enana -dice Seth llegando con Jouno, al parecer los niñeros de turno estaban buscando a su escurridiza hermana- ¡papá que bueno ya regresaste! ¿cómo te fue en la grabación?

- Muy bien tesoro ¿y a ti como te fue en la universidad? -le pregunta mientras extiende sus brazos para que el y Jouno lo saluden y este último se siente a su lado- ¿y tu mi bebé por qué te peleaste con tu compañero?

- Porque dijo algo sobre ti -mi hijo frunce el ceño igual como lo hago yo cuando estoy enfadado- pero ese tipo no es mi compañero, es de otro salón.

- ¿Qué dijo? -pregunta un exaltado Seth mientras yo solo sonrío ya que esta situación la hemos vivido con nuestros dos hijos mayores.

- Dijo que nuestro papá era demasiado sexy como para ser el padre de alguien -nuestros tres hijos lucen algo molestos.

Mi pequeño Jouno en realidad suavizó el comentario dado por ese muchacho, debo admitir que a sus 39 años mi esposo luce realmente joven y hermoso, nadie podría imaginar realmente su edad o que haya tenido cuatro embarazos, su cuerpo aún conserva esa delicadeza que poseía a sus 18 años, pero la madurez que expresa en cada uno de sus actos lo envuelven en una atmósfera de etérea belleza, ya no me sorprende cuando me informan que alguno de mis hijos se ha peleado al escuchar algún comentario en relación a la hermosura de su padre, casi siempre acompañado de un "¿cómo es posible que este casado con ese viejo ogro de Seto Kaiba?", no es que yo luzca realmente acabado a mis 58 años, me mantengo en forma y creo que la felicidad familiar ha hecho que la madurez me siente realmente bien, pero no debo la diferencia de edad y tampoco la prensa y los chismosos de siempre lo hacen al igual que mi historial amoroso, una de las mas comunes frases "seguro sus hijos son de alguna aventura de su esposo ya que no se parecen en nada a el", desde que nos casamos que han surgido diversas hipótesis al respecto, pero con los años dejé de tomarlos en cuenta, mientras mi cachorro y yo sepamos que nos amamos nada mas importa.

Todo lo relacionado a las discusiones de nuestros hijos afectan realmente a mi esposo, ya que se siente culpable de ser el motivo de los problemas de nuestros retoños, pero como el no tiene la culpa de ser verdaderamente hermoso y de que las personas a nuestro alrededor tengan ojos para poder apreciar su belleza, además que con la fama que posee al ser un gran concertista los admiradores solo van en aumento, hasta he tenido que soportar se le acerquen para pedir algún autógrafo o fotografía y que cuando estamos en familia no falte el inoportuno que se acerca para incomodar logrando la furia de nuestros tres hijos mayores, mi cachorro no puede tener un mejor grupo de guardianes que ellos, con solo ver los rostros de nuestros hijos las intenciones de pedir alguna fotografía se esfuman rápidamente.

- Papi no he sesi e papi de mi e Yuki, papi re Sed, papi re Noa, papi de Jono -nuestra hija esta algo enfadada ante el comentario- ¿sheto papi?

- Claro que si pequeña yo soy el papi de ustedes -mi cachorro le acaricia el cabello sonriéndole ante su comentario.

- Me alegro que lo hayas golpeado -dice Noa a lo que Seth solo asiente -pero no cambien el tema, ¿yo quiero saber que le dijo esa enana a mi Edy? -luce entre preocupado y enfadado- el no es de enfadarse conmigo.

- ¿Así que por eso estás tan afligido? -dice Seth desordenando los cabellos de su hermano- según me dijo Ed en la universidad tu eres el culpable de todo así que no cargues con Yuki.

- Seguro se entero que saliste con ese odioso compañero tuyo -Jouno habla como si también estuviese enterado de que va todo el asunto- aunque luzca serio y centrado tu novio es muy celoso.

- Definitivamente en eso se parece a mi tio Max -acota mi cachorro, seguro recordando las escenas de celos cuando este estaba embarazado, incluso lo celaba de quienes aparecían en la televisión.

- Por suerte Ed es casi tan tranquilo como Ryou y no se parece en nada al loco de Bakura -aún a pesar de los años no cambia en absoluto, con razón sus matrimonios no han durado mas allá de un año, nadie podría aguantar su estúpido sentido del humor.

- Pero yo aún no comprendo todo, ¿por qué no nos explican a su padre y a mi que ocurrió?, yo no comprendo nada -dice mi cachorro y sin siquiera levantar la voz acalla el murmullo que se esta empezando a formar- Noa cariño dime que ocurrió.

- Hoy por la mañana me extrañó no recibir la llamada de Edy y pensé que podría estar enfermo así que lo llamé -luce bastante deprimido al recordar- me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo, que si no es por Yuki ni siquiera se entera de lo que hice.

Ese par se comportan casi como lo hago con mi cachorro, en cuanto despiertan Ed lo llama para que no se quede dormido y ser el primero en darle los buenos días sin olvidar que también se llaman para desearse las buenas noches, aunque se hayan visto momentos antes, desde que Noa cumplió los 14 años que son novios, eso sí que mi cachorro debió interceder para que yo aceptara ya que nuestro hijo es fértil y mi aprensión cuando lo supimos fue en aumento, aunque nunca hemos tenido un problema con ellos ya que ambos son muy centrados a pesar de sus edades.

- Tu tienes la culpa por salir con ese tipo de tu salón, sabes que está detrás de ti -Jouno lo regaña como si fuese su hermano mayor, en realidad Seth y Jouno se preocupan mucho por sus hermanos- te he dicho que no luce para nada como alguien de confianza.

- Sabes que debes alejarte de el y vas y tienen una cita -ahora es Seth el que lo reprende, mientras nosotros solo escuchamos, pues sus consejos son bastante acertados- no debiste aceptar su invitación.

- Yo solo salí con el ayer porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo juntos -cuando se trata de sus estudios nuestros hijos son muy disciplinados además que son realmente inteligentes.

- Debiste avisarme y te habría acompañado -le dice Jouno, ambos están en la Academia San Marcos, así que es común que se acompañen en algunas actividades.

- Ese sapo le rio un beso a Noa papi -acota a la conversación nuestra pequeña chismosa- ¡GUACALA!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! -Seth no puede aguantar la risa al darnos cuenta del porque del enfado de Ed- ¿eso le dijiste a Ed cuando llamó?, con razón estaba que echaba humo hoy.

- Al llegar a casa me tomo por sorpresa y me besó -el rostro de asco de nuestro hijo demuestra que no fue para nada un beso agradable- yo no pude reaccionar pero en cuanto me separé de el lo di un golpe bajo.

- Eso mismo tendrás que decirle a Ed -si fuera yo el afectado con solo mirar el rostro de mi cachorro se me quitaría el enfado y luego le rompería la cara a ese tipo aprovechado.

- Y trata de que ese compañero tuyo no se te acerque demasiado -le dice mi cachorro algo enfadado por el compañero tan irrespetuoso- Edy es casi tan celoso como tu padre y si ese muchacho quiere continuar luciendo toda su dentadura se alejará de ti.

- Ya que todos están enterados de cómo inició el drama amoroso de Noa nosotros nos marchamos -dice Seth poniéndose de pie y dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo que también hace con mi cachorro.

- Con Seth pensábamos ir al parque, para eso te buscábamos Yuki -dice Jouno despidiéndose de ambos con el mismo gesto de cariño que su hermano mayor- debemos aprovechar relajarnos antes de la invasión de fiestas de fin de año ¿vienes con nosotros?

- ¡SIIIII! -salta de los brazos de mi cachorro para ir con su hermano mayor- mi Yuki e ir al paque.

- ¿Apropósito cuando llegan todos? -pregunta Seth bastante interesado, creo que por fin estas fiestas se decidirá a pedirle a Hexyl salir en una cita (NA: necesitaba un nombre y nada se me venía a la mente, así que entre todos quienes me enviaron algún comentario hice un sorteo, espero no te moleste ser la ganadora Hexyl y aparecer como varón, además como futuro novio de Seth Kaiba, yo estaría encantada).

- Bakura llega el día 23 junto a su nuevo novio, los vi en Paris el mes pasado y es bastante simpático, y lo mejor que pone freno a las locuras de mi primo -según me contó mi cachorro el casi como una réplica en personalidad de Ryou, así que al parecer el demonio ha encontrado a quien lo exorcice, ya era hora luego de cuatro matrimonios- Ryou y su esposo llegan pasado mañana con los gemelos Aki y Yan -esos chiquillos son de temer cuando se juntan con nuestro Jouno, ya que son mayores por un par de años y solo hacen travesuras- seguro ya sabes que Hexyl llega mañana con tus abuelos Yami y Yugi.

- Si me había dicho algo al respecto -mi hijo mayor es bastante tímido cuando de sus sentimientos se trata, creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta que ese par está enamorado menos ellos, suena extraño que nuestro hijo mayor esté enamorado de su tío que resulta ser dos años menor que el, pero así es cupido- les dije que iría por ellos al aeropuerto.

- A Sed er tío Hechi le ra beso a la pomputadora -el comentario de nuestra pequeña solo hacen que el rostro de Seth enrojezca- Sed rise te amo y le ra un beso tamben.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, te lo tenías guardado Seth -Jouno no puede soportar el burlarse de su hermano mayor al ver lo incómodo que se encuentra- ¿desde cuando son novios?

- Por fin dejarán de molestarme -Noa no es tan efusivo como su hermano al burlarse de Seth- ahora te darás cuenta lo preocupante que es tener una chismosa como esa enana de hermana.

- Ya era hora que dejaran de estar con esos coqueteos disimulados -le digo abrazándolo para que oculte su rostro mientras se a calma de la sorpresa de ser descubiertos- sobre todo ahora que estarán en el mismo país luego de tres años.

- Mejor vamos a cambiarte de ropa Yuki y a lavar tu rostro -la pequeña aún tiene los ojos adormilados- ¿quién será tan amable y nos prestará su automóvil?

- Lleva el mío cariño -le dice mi cachorro sonriendo pues nuestro hijo habla lastimosamente pues desde que obtuvo su licencia de conducir que nos pide su propio vehículo- ya tiene puesta la silla de Yuki.

- No tendría que pedirlo si ustedes fuesen tan amables de ayudarnos con el dinero que nos falta para comprar el nuestro -se va hablando mientras sale del despacho.

- Yo te roy Sed teno en mi gato mucho -escuchamos que Yuki le habla de su alcancía, su hermano solo le sonríe.

Todos nuestros hijos trabajan realizando pequeñas tareas en casa o en la empresa según su edad y reciben un sueldo, a mi cachorro nunca le gustó eso de darles una mesada sin haber hecho nada por ganar el dinero así que establecimos este sistema y desde que Seth cumplió los 12 ha estado ahorrando para comprar su propio automóvil, hace 3 años sus hermanos han estado ayudándolo a juntar la cantidad que necesitan pero aún así siguen sin tener suficiente para dar el enganche.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Noa? -le dice Jouno, al ver a este aún esta algo deprimido sentado en el sofá, seguro pensando en ir con su novio para explicarle todo- se de muy buena fuente que Ed tenía ganas de ir hoy al parque.

- ¡Gracias hermanos! -de un solo salto Noa sale en dirección a su habitación, seguro para cambiarse el uniforme para ver a su novio.

- Yo también me voy -nos dice Jouno poniéndose de pie para salir junto con sus hermanos- nos vemos mas tarde.

- ¿Pero no se supone que estabas castigado? -le pregunta mi cachorro ante lo cual yo solo puedo desviar la mirada.

- Pero ya pasó la hora sin poder jugar o mirar televisión -dice mi hijo dejándome en evidencia ante mi esposo.

- No olviden venirse a despedir de sus padres -me siento al lado de mi cachorro para abrazarlo y que el reto no sea tan grande.

- ¿Una hora Seto? ¿qué clase de castigo es ese? -me dice mi esposo en cuanto nuestro hijo se ha marchado- estás cada día mas suave en tus castigos, el amor te ha vuelto blando.

- ¿Acaso tu castigo para Seth el día que llegó fuera de su horario fue muy duro? -ese noche mi cachorro lo privó de dos días sin postre- no te hagas el severo conmigo Wheeler.

- Hace tiempo no me llamabas por mi apellido -se acomoda para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mi y darme unos besos en mi cuello- ¿acaso tienes ganas de jugar?

- Contigo siempre tengo ganas -en todos estos años de matrimonio seguimos comportándonos como el primer día- sobre todo cuando estás en esta faceta de cachorro consentido.

- Pues te dejaré que hagas lo que desees conmigo en cuanto la tropa se haya marchado -cuando están nuestros hijos en casa nos comportamos relativamente mas calmados cuando hacemos el amor- debemos aprovechar que su esposo señor Kaiba no se encuentra en casa.

- No me hables en el oído que sabes me calientas -comenzamos a besarnos realmente apasionadamente como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en días, trato de meter mis manos bajo su camisa pero nos interrumpen unos ruidos cerca.

- ¡Nosotros nos vamos! -nos grita Seth antes de que el resto de sus hermanos entren, seguro sabiendo que no estamos precisamente conversando con su padre.

- Obedezcan a su hermano mayor -mi cachorro sale de mis piernas para abrazar y despedirse con un beso de nuestros hijos- y no coman demasiados dulces.

- Me voy postar bien papi -dice Yuki luciendo su traje de la cenicienta que utilizó el pasado halloween, aún de vez en cuando trata de ponérselo- mi e Yuki e pincesa.

- Ya veo cariño -les doy un beso en la frente a nuestros hijos.

- Conduce con cuidado Seth y ustedes obedezcan -luego de varias recomendaciones quedamos solos en casa como hace tiempo no lo estábamos.

- Seto ¿te confirmaron que el automóvil estaría en casa el día de navidad? -consideramos con mi cachorro que nuestro hijo es bastante maduro como para por fin tener su propio vehículo.

- Si cachorro está todo listo, también deben traer el de Edward -Roland también decidió que era tiempo de que su hijo tuviese su propio medio de transporte- así que no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué piensas que nuestros hijos harán con el dinero que ahorraron? -es una cantidad bastante considerable la que lograron reunir- si depende de Noa seguro hará que Ed done lo que reunió a caridad.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ya me imagino que el se negará al principio pero como todo tu hijo enseguida lo convencerá -nuestro hijo se cruza de brazos y frunce y hace una mueca con la boca igual a su padre y su novio no puede objetarle nada- ustedes son bastante peligrosos cuando desean algo.

- Algo, ahora lo que deseo es aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos solitos -cierra la puerta del despacho con el pasador y camina lentamente hacia a mi mientras se va quitando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

- No me provoques que luego te quejas de que te hago gritar -solo me sonríe y continúa con su strip-tease- esta será una muy buena tarde cachorro.

- ¿En qué nos habíamos quedado cuando sus hijos llegaron señor Kaiba? -me sonríe de una forma muy inocente contrarrestando con su total desnudes- ¿a sí? Aprovechar que su esposo salió y tenemos toda la tarde para que me haga gritar de placer.

- ¿Te había dicho que no vinieras a mi casa cuando están mis hijos? -me pongo de pie y lo mas rápido que puedo me quito la ropa para quedar a la par de mi cachorro- ahora tendré que castigarte por ser un cachorro impulsivo.

- No seas malo Kaiba, desde esta mañana que estoy con ganas de que me cojas -se sienta en la punta del escritorio abriendo las piernas para dejarme ver su semi erecto miembro mientras se lo toca causando una inmediata reacción en mi cuerpo.

- Si continuas así te atravesaré de una vez sin siquiera prepararte -me comienzo a masturbar siguiendo el mismo ritmo que mi cachorro da a sus caricias- hace días que no escucho a nadie gritar como una perra en celo.

- Eso….le pasa señor…Kaiba ¡ahhhh!, por tener un esposo tímido -nuestras respiraciones se hacen cada vez mas rápidas a medida que nuestras erecciones van creciendo y nuestros cuerpos se acercan- bésame Kaiba, quiero…..probar el sabor….de tu boca ¡ahhhh!

- Y no solo de ella ¡ahhhhhh!, ábrete mas! -mi cachorro separa todo lo que le es posible sus piernas mostrándome su delicioso anillo de carne- te voy a partir en dos.

- ¿Es una amenaza? -nos besamos y acariciamos dejando de lado el trabajo que hacíamos en nuestros miembros para tocarnos todo lo que podemos- ¡ahhhhh Setooo métela ahhhhhhh!

No espero mas y me introduzco de una firme y certera estocada en su interior el cual me recibe cálido y apretado como siempre, nos besamos y prontamente comienzo las embestidas al principio lentas para que mi esposo se logre acostumbrar al ritmo, lo masturbo siguiendo el compás de mis penetraciones mientras el cruza sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas para aferrarse todo lo que puede a mi cuerpo, el calor que emana su interior es algo a lo que nunca me podré cansar, saco todo lo que puedo mi miembro de su interior para nuevamente entrar y golpear su próstata haciendo que grite de placer.

- ¡AHHHHH SIIIIII SETOOOOOO MASSSSSSS! -aferra sus uñas a mis hombros haciendo que estos sangren un poco, pero es algo que me fascina.

- ¡AHHH CACHORROOO! -el ritmo que llevamos hace que incluso el firme escritorio se mueva un poco, así que sin salirme de el camino hasta dejarlo sobre la alfombra, pero no deseo su piel se dañe así que sin desearlo me salgo de su interior y me recuesto en el piso- ¡vamos amor….sube!

- ¡AHHHHHHH! -sin esperar mas se deja caer sobre mi duro pene haciendo que incluso yo sienta algo de dolor por la rápida acción.

- ¡Demuestra….lo buen jinete que eres! -enreda sus manos con las mías para darse mas impulso y comienza el sube y baja mas salvaje que puede lograr sin lastimarse- ¡te amo Joey!

- ¡TE AMOOOO SETOOO AHHHHH! -nuestros cuerpos no pueden soportar mucho mas tiempo y casi sin aviso siento que mi mano, rostro y abdomen son manchados por su tibio semen.

- ¡UN POCO MASSSS AHHHHH! -apresura sus movimientos y en un par de penetraciones hace que su interior sea inundado por mi simiente- ¡AHHHHH!

- ¡DIOSSS SETO!, eso fue….grandioso -nos besamos sin separarnos aún, y siento como comienza a moverse en forma circular para hacer que mi miembro poco a poco se endurezca nuevamente- por suerte…..te hiciste la vasectomía, pues olvidé mis pastillas…..¡jajajajaja!

- Con toda…..la actividad que tenemos no quedaba de otra -a estas alturas estaríamos inundado de hijos si no hubiésemos recurrido a ese drástico método- aunque no me importaría tener una docena de hijos.

- A mi tampoco -se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo sin dejar de moverse- sobre todo si son igual de hermosos que el cuarteto que tenemos.

- Mientras sean tuyos y míos no me importa como luzcan -comenzamos nuevamente un movimiento mas rápido.

Llevamos mas de 20 años juntos y nunca nos hemos cansado de hacer el amor casi todos los días, bueno, cuando no somos interrumpidos por alguno de nuestros hijos, definitivamente la vida que llevo ahora no la cambiaría por nada en este mundo, y siempre estaré agradecido a todos los dioses por el regalo que me proporcionó, pues el día que conocí a Joseph Wheeler, hoy n día Joseph Kaiba, definitivamente me hizo renacer completamente. Mi cachorro ya comienza a gemir nuevamente, hoy será por lo visto una tarde bastante candente en la mansión Kaiba.

**FIN**


End file.
